Old beginings new person
by Namikaze Ichigo
Summary: POWERFUL NARUTO EVIL FOURTH HOKAGE in this story narutos mastering the nine tailed fox wont say no more becuase readers dont know the plot yet ok but read it if you dont like it tell me why
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A blonde haired man stood atop a giant toad the man in questions had light sky blue eyes he was wearing black cargo pants with an army green long sleeved top underneath a chunin vest finishing off the outfit the man was wearing a black cloak with small flames that seemed to dance of their own accord un-helped by the wind that whipped up the cloak itself.

Ninja were jumping all around the man and the toad attacking and defending against an immense force of pure unbridled power known as a natural disaster in terms of pure power, said entity was said only to appear in places were there was a large amount of malice. It's nine tails thrashing around behind it in pure uninhibited joy as it watched the futile attempts of the ninja before it that were trying to save their village, they appeared as ants to the great beast of legend in both size and power.

In turns of a challenge he had eyes for only one the man standing upon the huge amphibian there was no doubt of course of who would win but for the fox it would be fun to test the mans abilities and to watch that smug look that danced within the mans eyes get extinguished as all of his strategies and techniques were proven bit by bit and one by one to be futile when confronted by the foxes power the fox watched playfully as the man and the toad began to ready themselves for attack.

This would be fun Thought the two opponents simultaneously.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Yelled the Hokage two exact duplicates appeared either side of him upon the old toads head then the one in the middle looked at the other two and barked.

"Go"

They jumped off the toads back and began to start running in opposite directions until there was one standing either side of the fox on his right and left. The fox watched the two copies take their positions on his left and right almost as though they wished to back him into a corner by surrounding him leaving his only option to retreat behind him.

ppshft

The fox snorted at the thought him retreat because of three ants

Especially seeing as he knew two of those ants to be fake merely clones of the original it was painfully obvious that the one atop of the toads head was the original seeing as the foxes amazing ears could hear things from miles away and easily heard the middle one give the order and so he waited mildly amused at the young ninjas antics and then they began the one to the left began making hand seals at an amazing speed and then in an instant the fox had no vision he was blind he looked to his left and there was darkness to his right and there was the same result he curled what felt to his muscles like one of his tails and his eyes widened it was touching his nose and yet he could not feel it he could feel the comforting warmth of his chakra skin against other parts of his chakra skin and yet he could see nothing and even then it occurred that he could no longer smell the fear of the village and the smell of burning forest it was truly frightening to him for no longer did he have that demonic hearing no more he couldn't hear no screaming or cursing or shouting almost the full entirety of his senses had been extinguished all but taste and touch were decimated by this truly terrifying jutsu he started flicking his tails causing blasts of winds that decimated large parts of the woods he stamped his feet in fury and the earth itself melted under his wrath turning it into lava where his paws touched the ground.

HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME I AM THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX THERE IS NO POWER GREATER THAN MINE ON THIS PLANET

And then as his anger flared again he let the entirety of his chakra flare for a second. And then it returned.

The shouts of ninja the screams of villagers the crackling of the burning forest and the partially burning village that lay before his eyes his sense of smell came back to his as well as his sense of hearing and now he narrowed his eyes he would not be brought to the shameful point of fear by a mere mortal.

But even as he moved towards the giant toad they all attacked simultaneously the toad blasting continuous blast of water concentrated with massive amounts of chakra in them while the original that stood upon the frogs back making hand seal after hand seal muttering non-stop under his breath while the one to his left started to cast the same hand seals again and he was last he couldn't attack both of them at the same time and he still wasn't to sure how he threw of the technique last time.

He made his decision he started to charge up a humongous chakra blast that would decimate the village behind the man that stood on the toads backs.

seeing as you're the original the other twos power comes from you so if I kill you then no more darkness

Thought the fox the village was about to meet its end or else it would have if the fox hadn't of been shrouded in darkness again he cursed under his breath at this but almost instantly lost his train of thought as he saw what was before him.

It was a terrible sight to behold even for the king of demons a giant spectral being appeared before him a shinigami of sorts it had a large knife in its right hand it put both hands through something that looked very narrow and as it did this the man who had been standing on the giant toad from before came into his vision again and the fox demons eyes widened in confusion as he saw that the human like demon had its arms thought the mans chest even as he tried to comprehend this action the left hand shot forward at an amazing speed and grabbed hold of the foxes leg, the fox tried with all his might to brake the shinigamis grip but to no avail the shinigami held on to his leg effortlessly not only that but the hand seemed to merge into his skin with ease never once burning its arm on the constantly flaming chakra as it had sunk its arm into the foxes body up to its elbow and then it happened.

The fox for the first time ever felt unbearable pain it was like the arm was ripping out the beasts heart but that wasn't it if it was just his hearth it wouldn't hurt so badly he thought it was something a lot more important he could feel himself and his power slipping as his body remained exactly where it was he didn't feel how he supposed dieing would feel no he was still very much alive no matter what terrifying power this shinobi has he could never be killed by him no it was like his core was being removed his spark of life was being moved not extinguished just moved and then he saw the mans chakra flare and the process began to happen oh so much faster he could visibly see his spectral self leaving his body now and as his power left with it his former body began to dissipate into the darkness of the jutsu with none of the usual power supply to sustain it and even as this terrible act was carried out the fox had yet again something new to marvel at what might have been the most surprising thing of all the arrival of a baby boy he wondered why he could see this image of all things until he realized what the full extent of the mans plan was he tried to fight off the shinigami but as the last of his body was destroyed this became impossible for with no medium with which to use channel his power though he himself was powerless.

And then it was over without a body his spectral form was dragged effortlessly towards the demons new medium there was a blinding flash of light red fused with blue as though they were fighting yet dancing with each other and then they just gave up and melded flawlessly but then everything was red the blue completely extinguished. The giant toad sighed a great long sigh said his goodbyes and dissipated in a blast of chakra smoke. It had gone wrong but it was over.

The fox looked up into the 4th Hokages face and made to slash his throat but nothing happened instead 2 small plump arms reached up playfully to the young mans face the man looked down and sighed it's over he thought before poufing out of existence and the baby was falling watched by a hundred ninja eyes but none came to help they were all staring at the chakra smoke that had been left in the air and they all had the same thought

what the fuck??

The baby was about to crash into the ground until a blast of red chakra cushioned its fall stopping the young baby boy from hurting itself the baby just curled up naked on the floor with the sealing seal blatantly apparent on his belly as it was comforted by the red chakra it gently began to fall asleep not even troubled by the cold as the chakra seemed to keep it at bay.

Out of everyone there was one person who seemed to be most interested in this it was Minato Namikaze he watched the chakra move to protect it and smile after his eyes had finished widening.

This would be very interesting

He began to silently plan for the boys future as he looked up into the clouds but then his smile faltered as he felt the unmistakable killing intent of the fox begin to seep out in waves he looked back towards the boy two of his jounin and three anbu were moving in for the kill they were not aware of what had fully happened but knew that the fox and the 4th Hokages baby were dangerously linked and they saw this as their moment to sever the foxes last tie to their world.

Only they didn't no what they were doing to the untrained eye it was a devil baby to a true master of warfare it was an unbeatable machine of power not to be trifled by any normal kage let alone an elite anbu not to mention an elite jounin so the fact that only five of them began to approach the baby was laughable in fact he would of laughed as he watch the inevitable carnage that was about to follow this attack if it was not for the fact that no attack occurred. For although the 4th loved to see a good fight the problem was that his subordinates had decided to attack his son or as he thought of it his property and it was an illegal act to damage someone else's property in his village so as the kage he threw a kunai beside them and dealt out the punishment accordingly.

"Rasengan"

The young man stated quietly as he hit the jounin in the face decimating his skull as he the dead man fell to his knees the kunai still gripped firmly in his hands had any remnants of his face not been decimated they would have held a confused look upon his face wondering vaguely as to why he had been killed by his Kages personally created technique.

The other two jounin only realized what had happened when flecks of there comrades blood hit the backs of their necks as they froze and the hair on the backs of their necks stood up on end as they turned around it was almost robotic for their minds were no longer in control of their body being that Minato had a sword protruding from his hand that he moved in one fluid motion, the jounin on the left had the part of his head that contained his right eye and ear cut so clean that it took a few seconds for the piece of his head to realize that it could slide away to freedom before it did as the man began to turn around and fall to his knees at the same time as his knees hit the floor he fell over on his side the blood from his head pooling around him.

Minato then took a step into the pool of blood and jumped propelling himself forward and over the third jounin as he did this another sword protruded from his right hand the man who had finally looked behind him didn't have time to look up as his head was sliced in half he dropped to the floor slowly as well but quicker than his friend before him.

As minato landed before the two anbu as he was about to stab both in the belly with a backwards jab his efforts were blocked by a forewarned anbu they had had a few seconds to prepare when he had killed the last jounin, they had both drawn their swords and readied for the onslaught that facing the senile konohas yellow flash.

The man smiled at the fact that they were able to block his flawless attack but their time span had come to an end the minute that they had looked at his child the wrong way he moved a small amount of chakra to his hands and the swords retracted he made a one handed seal with each hand.

"Kaze no Yaiba"

He then turned around as his two swords passed through the anbus swords he then did a x type slash with both swords the two men's eyes widened in shock at the use of the move and tried fruitlessly to block the wind blade with there own chakra but it just passed through and sliced both men in half from shoulder to hip.

He released his jutsu satisfied with his work and picked up the baby the red chakra dissipating he turned around and smiled at the horrified looks of all the Konoha ninja none wanted to come to close to him. Minato held up the baby and said for the entire ninja populous of Konoha to hear.

"This is the son of me Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki in honor of his dead mother and my dead wife who died just a few hours ago during child birth he shall be named….."

"Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki"

"he shall be the most power shinobi to ever walk the earth anyone who is caught attempting to harm this child in anyway shall be given to Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino for punishment if there is anyone who has a problem with this step forward now and place your argument before me respectfully".

A man appeared in a swirl of leaves beside to children wearing anbu masks he was around forty years but looked like he was around twenty five he had a sharp haircut that looked like it was regulation and had a sword on his hip he walked with evident pride and haughtiness he had dark eyes that held a constant glint of battle in them his elbow was hooked in a tight embrace by the child on his left he roughly shook of the boy and stepped forward he looked at the three jounin with disdain and the two anbu with mild annoyance he stepped forwards towards the man with yellow hair holding the baby looking him straight in the eye Danzo spoke to minato

"What is the meaning of my anbu lying dead these are not wounds that the fox would have made these are sword cuts and are there enemy ninja in fire country?. If so what are you doing to….."

Minato held up his hand for silence smiling mildly at the look that the man in front of him displayed at being interrupted.

"Danzo my friend do not worry you know I would not allow enemy ninja to walk freely in our village I killed them by the way you are a good trainer your anbu were able to block my initial attack quite well unfortunately their knowledge on foreign jutsu seems to be lacking because they failed quite terribly at dodging that suna move kuh kuh kuh oh meet my son by the way Naruto Uzamaki he is going to be the 5th Hokage don't ya no yep my son da fire lord I'm so proud of him, now my friend I must be leaving you and all of my fellow ninja of Konoha to go and allow my son to pay respect at my wife's and his mothers grave site it should have been completed by now"

Minato made to walk away and then as if just remembering something turned around at stated simply.

"oh and disband root by tonight all fully fledged root members shall become anbu and all that have yet to complete their training shall go to chunin rank and progress from their your only duties in this village now are to the council ok thanks bye now"

And with that minato and his chuckling son disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

A few second later at the back of the Namikaze estate minato appeared holding Naruto in his arms standing over the kunai that he had told his maid to place there earlier on he looked around for the grave and saw it in a corner of the courtyard Minato scowled to himself he had told the servants to put it somewhere beautiful but even in his anger he remembered that in the summer and late spring that part of the courtyard would be covered in roses it would be beautifully breath taking giving the grave a picture perfect background as well as a covering as the flowers branched out over the grave site.

He must remember this when he went to speak to them about his son he walked over to the grave slowly as though frightened of what he might see or of what might happen if he got to close as he stepped closer rain started to fall he himself liked the rain he and Kushina would stand in it for hours just holding each other he had proposed to Kushina in the rain and since that point onwards it had become their time to truly be together in mind body and soul he went to cover Narutos head but as he looked down he realized that there was a thin layer of red chakra covering Naruto like an umbrella keeping him dry minato smiled at this and placed the boy in the freshly disturbed dirt that was the top of kushinas grave he then fell to his knees silently crying on the inside while keeping his face passive after around ten minutes he rose out of the dirt and picked up Naruto as he walked away towards the main house the last tear that would ever appear on the mans eyes rolled down his face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alright alright I made a few changes and a couple of corrections I can kind of see how it was hard to read before well I space it out just so you lot can taste the flavor of story better  ok and as for you lot who don't think minatos sadistic well there are underlying sentences that I put there to show his personality and plus and didn't want to defame his battle with the nine tailed fox anyway you guys will see a bad side to him next chapter which should be coming out later on to day would be sooner but my friend deleted like half a page ;( lol and oh yeah thank you to **pudgypudge)> **helped me see the error of my ways so yeah thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A three year old Naruto was standing in a dojo surrounded with red chakra he was huffing and puffing trying not to lose consci

The last seven years so an abrupt change in konohas general atmosphere there was a curfew no one was aloud out after ten in the night and the fourth Hokage had taken to torturing people who he felt were a danger to Konoha currently he was making Ibiki look like a nice guy and on top of killing and torturing people villagers and ninja alike he was leaning dangerously close to a war with lightning country overall the village was heading for a disastrous event and the only people who could stand up to him weren't the former Hokage Saratobi just remained in his study doing only kami knows what and his sensei Jiraiya wasn't even in the country it seemed that everyone either couldn't or wouldn't do anything about konohas white flash. And the country was desperately falling into a time of depress.

It was around 11:30 at night and a seven year old Naruto was standing in a dojo surrounded with red chakra he was huffing and puffing trying not to lose consciousness as the blood dripped down his eye brow he remember what a mistake that was last time he began again his father had disappeared once again from sheer speed and he closed his eyes and stood perfectly still he knew that the only way he was aloud to sleep was if he beat his father and to do that he had to constantly remember what his father teaches him all the time he even dreamt about it because lately his father had taken to trying to stab him in his sleep.

_**Flashback**_

Now Naruto just you're usual chakra shield has a weakness it has a limit to its speed, but if you concentrated you can use your own will to bring your ultimate defense to inconceivable speeds remember this for in our training sessions it will save your life numerous times.

_**End Flashback**_

He received a deep gash in his left shoulder blade and screamed in pain he dropped to his knees grasping his shoulder in pain only for his father to shout

"you're not concentrating enough you're thinking to much about what might happen if you don't concentrate enough that your not you are fucking pathetic Naruto you make me sick I know stop concentrating altogether and let me just kill you maybe you'll go to the same place as your mother and she'll be able to tolerate you an…."

"Shut the fuck up! If you want to insult me then fine go ahead I plan to kill you one day anyway but don't you dare use her to insult me I won't allow it I JUST WON'T"

And with that Naruto stood up and his eyes were no longer that sky blue but a blood red his wounds were healing so fast you could see the process as it happened he closed his eyes and stretched out his hands he then began flooding the room with chakra to the extent were minato had to stand on the wall.

Minato was smiling insanely he hadn't had a fight this good in three years he began doing hand seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

The flame shot out from his mouth and embedded itself in Narutos chakra shield at an impressive speed once the fire had dissipated Naruto was looking around for minato only for his chakra to move for no reason as his flank was attacked with a thousand shuriken Naruto.

"Pffsht"

At the use of the simple tool against one of his caliber only to see all the exploding tags on the end of each shuriken and at the last second Minato a shocked look on his face was blasted with one thousand exploding tags only for minato to pouf into nonexistence as he began to chuckle at the close call which only enraged Naruto more then he jumped out the way as a kunai whizzed past him only for him to curse as he looked at it closer and saw the familiar marking on it in a flash of life his fathers sword was at his throat.

As minato tensed his muscles ready to deliver the final blow to this new enemy Anko rushed in

"SIR STOP what are you doing?"

Minato looked up with a confused and startled look on his face first it was confused because he couldn't understand why Anko was trying to save the enemy ninja and then startled when he realized that the ninja was his own son. This had always been the way ever since he could remembered he loved to fight it was all he lived for. A long time ago he remember a time when all he lived for was the protection of his village but time had worn away at those ideals until all that was left 3was a sadistic man who had a calm exterior one second and then was wiping blood off his sword the next second.

It appeared that this was one of those times when he had lost himself in the fight…again… after regaining himself he shrugged and walked away smiling Anko stepped out the way to allow her kage to pass he stopped at the door and shouted back.

"Good Naruto nice to see some improvement training again in nine hours time".

The boy in question fainted from almost every type of exhaustion possible the red chakra began dissipating as Anko got neared she bent down and tenderly picked him up there was dried blood all over him bun no scratches or bruises she walked slowly with him so ass not to jolt him while in her arms while silently cursing the 4th Hokage she had grown to hate the man over the years due to his bad treatment of Naruto apart from that the man enjoyed killing leaf ninja who displeased him and one of the very few people who could stand up to him was his sensei and the 3rd Hokage apart from that he had a free run of the village.

She carried him to his bed and sat down beside him so that he would have a friendly face to wake up to he always enjoyed seeing her when he woke up she picked up a book that was open on his bed and her eyes widened as she saw what he had been studying it was an extremely complicated high chunin level book on seals.

It appears to have been written by his godfather she mused.

It would have been a genin level book for seals included exploding tags and such devices but she thought to herself

This book is about placing them on the human body a very experimental act only attempted by two people in the world and both were leaf ninjas Jiraiya-sama and Minato Namikaze

She scowled at thought of the latter she would have to talk to the 3rd about this he would end up killing the boy soon.

At some point in the night the Anko had fallen asleep when she awoke she was surprised to see Naruto sitting up in bed reading through the seals book with scrap pieces of parchment covered in sealing kanji

How long has he been practicing them

As she thought this she snapped her head to the window wincing at the pain that her crick neck had caused her it was early mourning now it couldn't be more than seven in the mourning she must have been asleep for a few hours.

Her mind went blank as she stared off into space lost in the mourning sky she was snapped back to reality at the sound of Narutos voice.

"Good mourning Anko-chan and how are you?"

"Good mourning Naruto and I'm fine thank you umm Naruto why are you practicing seals for?"

"Because my father is a master at them as well as my godfather and I've seen how powerful and effective they can be when you truly master them through my training sessions with my father he has placed a storage seal on the palm of each hand when he activates it depending on what he's placed in there he can make his swords come out basically shoot shuriken out of his hands by pumping a lot of chakra into them and the same with kunai and because the seal is practically apart of him he doesn't lose any chakra because he's just moving it around his own body and I must get stronger so therefore this is a skill that I must add to my arsenal".

"But why do you wish to get stronger for I've seen what you can do you are truly amazing no chunin would be able to beat you I understand that all ninja want to get stronger but Naruto you're just seven years old come on what could be so important that you can't just take it easy for the time being"

"I can't take it easy because I've got to kill my father"

Naruto stated it bluntly and almost proudly his blue eyes never leaving Ankos face.

"Wha what Naruto you can't be serious that's treason you can't talk about killing the Hokage that's an instant ticket to death row I know he isn't the father you would have preferred and I know that he isn't the kage that I would have preferred but Naruto you mustn't say stuff like that please"

"Come now Anko you know he needs to be defeated he's on a quick route to do something unforgivable if you know what he's done to me already you wouldn't be so defending of him he's tortured me repeatedly using the most potent genjutsus I've seen my mum being raped killed and tortured more times than I care to remember he's cut me more times than any enemy nin will ever accomplish I am not asking for your help I am just giving you an answer to your question I will kill him and any who gets in my way and tries to defend him"

Ankos features were hard and unreadable she stood up and turned her back on Naruto as she spoke

"I…am sorry Naruto I never knew keep up the training and if you need any help with completing your goals please feel free to call upon my services"

And with that Anko left the room after she closed the door she shed a ingle tear not for the things that the little boy had been put through but for the simple fact that he had lost his innocence it was saddening to hear of a little boy oh three years old planning out the murder of his father.

As she composed herself a young chunin ran up to her and stated that she had a message for Naruto Anko stepped to the side and allowed the young girl to pass and stepped in behind her the girl stood up straight in the presence of Naruto and saluted she kept her eyes fixed on a point a little above Narutos head and replayed the message given to her by the 4th Hokage.

"There has been a massacre within the village a whole clan known as the uchiha clan has been wiped out all but two have been left alive"

Naruto and Ankos eyes went wide with shock Anko asked roughly who were the two that had been left alive.

"The two that have been found alive are brothers one is Sasuke Uchiha and….Itachi Uchiha they both seem to be in a coma with extreme strain having been placed on there mental selves it is unsure how soon it will be before they wake up and we get an answer about what happened although the Hokage has mentioned a name as Madara Uchiha I personally have never heard of him but the Hokage seems to think he is an extremely powerful person powerful enough to wipe out an entire clan of warriors it would seem by himself he also wanted me to tell you that due to these unfortunate circumstances there will not be any training for a few weeks but that does not mean that you should stop training or slack of on it"

After finishing what she had to say she saluted again to Naruto and then once to Anko and left to continue with her duties. Anko and Naruto stayed exactly were they were in silence still taking in what they had just learned Naruto began to smile on the inside his father would be out for a long time which would give him a good time follow other pursuits he got out of bed and went to get dressed in his civilian clothes once ready he told Anko that he would need some time alone to think about things and to redouble his efforts in certain areas he henged into his father once he was sure that Anko had left and headed for Hokage tower.

Once there Naruto walked past the two chunin guards that flanked either side of the main doors he walked past the main secretary for the building and gave her a small smile she returned it with a slight look of shock at the small show of politeness from the man he headed for the stairs to the fourth floor where he knew his fathers office to be as he reached there he was briefly startled to see his personal secretary was still there he had thought that seeing as his father was going to be out so would she would be to.

He quickly composed himself and continued past her she raised her eyebrows at his appearance and straightened up herself he steadied himself while he readied himself to copy his father's voice

"Take the rest of the day off and post a notice saying that I am not to be disturbed"

The woman nodded her head to show that she understood and busied herself with the last job of her day.

Naruto walked in and closed the door he walked across the room to where his fathers chair was and bit his thumb he walked around it and smeared his thumb across the wall directly behind the chair breaking the blood seal and allowing the safe door to swing outwards he took out the scroll in their known as the scroll of sealing he was about to take his leave when his eyes caught sight of the a piece of square parchment with a large number of extremely complicated kanji on it he looked it over briefly his eyes widening at what he understood it to be he quickly picked it up to and resealed the safe with his blood and made it as though nothing had ever happened he then rehenged this time incorporating the scroll and seal into the jutsu so as to hide it from ordinary view giving the room one last sweep with his eyes he left to return back to the Namikaze estate.

_**One week later **_

Naruto had been training for a week non stop having only slept for about twelve hours in total he was fairly exhausted but immensely pleased with his progress he had learnt in total two techniques the first being kage bunshin no jutsu an amazingly powerful jutsu when used smartly and properly it was a more advanced version of the bunshin no jutsu it could fight alongside you as well as collect memories and information this made it an extremely useful jutsu that could be used to learn things at an accelerated rate as well as using it in spying situations as well as having an instant ally in battle.

He had also learnt a technique known as the image manipulation technique known as the image manipulation technique it was basically speed in its purest form the idea behind was that if you could get your speed to near untraceable heights and then let your chakra disperse evenly and non stop then as you moved you would leave images of yourself behind you and because of the speed that you would be moving at it would be near impossible to tell which one was the real one leaving your opponent open for an attack and sometimes prone to vomiting or feinting he was close to reaching the speed required and in the space of week that level of speed for a seven year old would be point blank impossible if it wasn't for the seal that he had picked up along with the scroll it was a gravity seal just as he had expected but one of this level he had never heard of it responded to his muscles making it so that his whole body was effected thereby training everything of importance at the same time.

Furthermore he had learnt a variant of the kage bunshin jutsu the kamikaze bunshin by pumping enough chakra into it he could make it explode at a simple hand sign or it could make itself self destruct or if given a blow that would make a normal clone dissipate it would instead explode he had had to move to the forest for the last four days to give him more cover for training and plus he knew that his father would have discovered what he had done by now and he was ready to face him he believed that he had learnt all that he wished to learn from the scroll of sealing he readied himself to return back to the village and face the man who he hated above all others.

Naruto stepped out of the forest and headed straight towards Hokage tower with the scroll on his back he didn't bother to henge his appearance he didn't see the point it would defeat the purpose so he began his walk to the centre of the village.

As he walked people gave him furtive looks but none made any move against him two chunin appeared in front of him a giant shuriken held in each hand

"Freeze we have orders from the Hokage to bring you in dead or alive now don't make any sudden movements boy"

"Kuh kuh kuh my dad doesn't like you very much does he?"

"Brat what do u mean by that?" "Well .. he sent to chunin after me kuh kuh kuh so what did you two do screw up a mission or something??"

"Grrrr dead it is then brat"

They both threw their shuriken at the same time two rope like strips of red chakra came into being and merely flicked both shuriken back at the two chunin Naruto had already walked behind them and carried on walking by the time the two men had dropped to the ground.

The villagers who had witnessed what just happened backed as far up against stalls and walls as possible not wanting to run afoul of the seven year old boy he continued to step closer to Hokage tower his father and his goal.

As he neared the main doors he smiled to himself his father was sitting on a bench near the doors on the grass he had his sword in his lap he was lolling his head back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face almost as though he was given Naruto a chance.

Naruto appeared over him holding a kunai tightly to his throat so as not to give him a chance to escape

"Your time is over old man I will not suffer your existence any longer"

"Ahh Naruto I see you've met my secretary again"

Said minato jumping down from a tree. Naruto took two steps backwards as his father released the henge on the young woman she had bruises all over her body on dried blood on her face.

"You see I became very angry with this woman when she allowed you to walk right in and steal my scroll and seal right from under her nose so I must admit I got a little over zealous with the punishment".

The woman in question slumped onto the floor Naruto growled in anger and readied himself to kill his farther kunai gripped firmly in hand with a steady eye on his farther Narutos knees bent in anticipation.

Naruto jumped for his farther with amazing speed and ferocity minato holding his sword firm his feet not even moving as he took the full force of Narutos attack Naruto then jumped over him and made a simple hand seal as he molded his chakra a hundred Narutos appeared around minato. The man in question just smirked at how powerful his son had become in a week as he began taking out each bunshin he threw a kunai into the air with all his strength and used the hirashin jutsu to appear high up in the air he then caught the kunai he had thrown and looked down he had a clear view of the real Naruto ass well as all the copies he quickly ran through some hand seals as he prepared for his counter attack.

"Katon Housenka no jutsu"

Around fifty balls of fire flew from the blonde haired mans mouth Naruto could only act instinctively as he ran threw his clones to save the woman who was still slumped unconscious on the floor bound and gagged as his clones and the area behind him exploded into fire as he laid her down gently he missed his farther throwing the kunai that he had caught after the first hirashin and threw it behind Naruto he appeared and had his sword to Narutos throat before the Kyubis chakra even had a chance to begin to manifest.

Minato smiled with glee as he drew the sword across Narutos neck Naruto smiled to as he said one word.

"Boom"

Minato was blasted back with disgusting force and incredible pain as Narutos kamikaze bunshin did its job. As he opened his eyes to see where his body had been blasted he saw that four shuriken had in bedded themselves in him.

He covered the exploding clone in shuriken he's improved

He looked at where Naruto had been and saw a shield of chakra covering his secretary before he had time to comprehend this however he felt a terrible pain in the right side of his body he looked over his shoulder and saw a red eyed teeth baring Naruto plunging a kunai into his side he twisted it and then dissipated himself making himself explode as that kamikaze bunshin exploded propelling his body back from whence it came.

Naruto who was impressed by his own success started to get cocky and decided to attack him head on with a bone crushing kick his father squinted one eye open at him and sneered Narutos foot collided with a large stone that had three exploding tags on it he was blasted and landed hard and badly on the grassy ground Minato then threw five kunai around his body so that they made a perfect pentagon around him minato landed on his feet just outside of the pentagon sword in hand his body covered in bruises and deep gashes but his face still holding that terrible smile fixed in place.

"I call this my five corners of hell you see those five kunai are all hirashin kunai and now your going to know what it means to come up against konohas yellow flash goodbye son kuh kuh kuh"

Naruto tried to jump at his farther intent on ripping out his throat with his bear hands but fell back as his farther disappeared gripping his knee in pure agony as a deep gash appeared in the knee cap of his right knee he screamed again as another gash appeared down his back and again as a gash appeared along his shoulder blade.

And so it went on for almost one minute and thirty seconds, he was about to finish it when four anbu landed around Narutos mangled body four swords raised in a defensive position against minatos attack.

"What is the meaning of this get out my way I must teach the baki a lesson it is the will of the Hokage for you to move if not it shall be seen as treason and you shall pay the price for the crime instantly without trail"

"Sir by order of the council you are to be removed from the village you have had the title of kage tripped by the council as well as any rights you may have retained as the head of the Namikaze clan now please dro drop your weapon and surrender yourself onto the judgment of the council"

The mans voice shook with fear at what was to happen at ordering the man that stood before them but they held there ground they had there orders.

"What what do you mean what is the meaning of this you nor can anyone else take my title of Hokage now stand aside or prepare yourself for the consequences"

The men surrounding Naruto began to shake as the blonde haired man readied himself for the attack only for him to be bombarded with mud balls.

"Earth Element, Earth Dragon Missile"

Then a bone crushing blow met with his right shoulder shattering his arm then minato used his remaining arm to spring board himself into the air and regain his balance only just in time to dodge a Rasengan.

Minato looked up in shook and confusion as Jiraiya the third Hokage (wearing his Hokage robes) and Maito Gai he was about to hirashin to them but was confronted by the entire uchiha clan all doing the same hand seals for the goukakyuu jutsu.

Pathetic Kurenai

He raised his hand to perform the cancel jutsu to break the genjutsu that one of his chunins had him under he then felt a sharp bone crushing blow in his side as the genjutsu was broken by the pain that he felt he aw Jiraiya still with his hands in the form of making the Rasengan in his side even though it had already dissipated.

Minato looked at the damage that that his own technique had caused in his side and smiled as Kurenai stepped out and released the genjutsu as the anbu fell away he saw all of the leafs ninjas jounin chunin and anbu standing around.

"Tsck so even the anbu weren't real Kurenai you've improved"

"Thank you minato-sama now I think you know what has to happen"

"I do you must all be killed for treason to your village"

"MINATOOPEN YOUR EYES look at the devastation you've caused this village with your sadistic ways you've tortured your son on countless occasions you've shamed the proud name of the Namikaze clan you've tormented many a villager with your sadistic ways and with the loss of the uchiha clan this village needs someone who can lead back too the prosperous times"

"NO THIS IS MY VILLAGE YOU OLD FOOL"

Jiraiya stepped forward out of the crowd of ninja.

"You fool minato you don't have a village no more you cannot rule with fear alone or else you have to always fear someone who will be born who can overthrow is this what you imagined being a Hokage would be like think about when you were a child and I was teaching you how to summon you use to dream of fighting giant beast who threatened the village where is that man gone now because what I see before me is not a man it is a creature of malice and evil intentions"

Saratobi stood there in his Hokages robes with tears in his eyes at the words of his former student he felt that it was his time to try and talk minato round to his old self.

"Minato please don't make this any harder than it needs to be if you won't do it for us or for the village and not even for your own son you can at least do it for kushinas child can't you?"

Minato looked at Naruto through the crowd he was a mess he had slices and gashes all over his body there was blood dripping from his mouth his shirt had been shredded due to the ferociousness of his last attack his son was probably going to die due to his selfish love of fighting he began to weep on the floor where he lay unable to bear the disgust he felt for himself after a few minutes he looked up into saratobis face and composed himself to speak.

"Saratobi I would ask you to forgive me but I know that it would be an insult to you this village and it people all I can ask is that you allow me to go and live in th mountains I will never leave fire country nor will you ever see me again furthermore I will never use another jutsu as long as I live"

Many eyebrows were raised at this statement for konohas yellow flash creator of so many powerful jutsu and a genius at all he was taught never to use another jutsu again was almost disturbing.

Just when Saratobi was about to give his answer the air became thick with menace and hatred a killing intent somewhat familiar but new rolled over the entire village, a red mist was enveloping the crowd of ninja the air itself was being infused with a chakra so potent that it was poisoning the air with its power all that were in the crowd became disoriented with fear all felt as though there heart was about to beat its last beat as the terrible force that appeared around them in gas form was given voice.

"NO he shall die NOW!"

And with that a hand of fiery red chakra exploded out of the ground grasping minato firmly the surrounding ninja could only watch in fear and pain as their lungs were stripped of all remaining sources of air Jiraiya looked up and saw Naruto a red aura of chakra surrounding his body a tail of red chakra coming from his lower back he had the palm of his hand stretch flat over a large hole in the ground.

"Naruto no stop"

The man was barely able to get the words out before fainting Naruto wasn't looking at the scene at all the real Naruto was curled up in a ball seemingly asleep on a floor covered in around four inches of water the fox had its claws stretch through the bars steadily channeling his chakra through the boy.

The Naruto that everyone else could see had blood red eyes similar to the sharingarn but without the tomoe in each eye he also had a look of pure malice on his face minato screamed in agony and pain as he felt his sons as well as the Kyubis pure hatred and rage being channeled through his body with alarming power he gave out one last blood curdling scream and flopped down satisfied that he was dead but not satisfied with the punishment the Kyubi enhanced Naruto set his body aflame with chakra.

When Saratobi opened his eyes he saw Jiraiya kneeled down beside him checking that he was alright he looked to where he knew minato last to be and saw nothing but a gaping hole he looked over to Naruto and the boy was sleeping where he had last seen him right behind a large hole most of the ninja that had been present had not regained consciousness yet it was just most of the anbu and some of the jounins the anbu were looking at Naruto not knowing what to do if they should attack him detain him or just leave him to the Hokage they were looked that the Hokage had awoken in time to make the decision for them he signaled to them to leave him and they backed away to alert medical ninja as well as check on the others and awaken them.

Saratobi told Jiraiya to pick up Naruto and walked back to his sensei to his study as the two men made the required hand seals and disappeared .

_**The Saratobi mansion**_

"Jiraiya you can place Naruto down over there this will take along time you are the only one with knowledge on the sealing jutsu used on Naruto for Kyubi you must help him control and contain the demon I am allowing you three years before he must be brought back to he village I wish him to go through the academy ok take him in the mourning at six I'll be giving my speech to the village tomorrow at around eight so that should be ok now is there anything that you want to say Jiraiya ?"

The man in question didn't respond he just sat there in silence looking at Naruto a tear in his eye Saratobi looked at the mans face and his face softened as he thought he knew what the man was thinking about.

"Jiraiya come now do not think upon minato it wasn't your fault and there was absolutely nothing that you could have done he's been set on the course for quite a while now but there is something that he said that still holds some truth to it Naruto shall be the next Hokage now go Jiraiya and prepare for your departure"

Jiraiya gave his former sensei a reassuring smile to let him know that he would be alright picked up Naruto and shushined out the building Saratobi sat still musing over what would happen to Naruto, the village and its people he cried for the poor man who had lost his way on the road to life and been corrupted and finally killed

And in such a brutal fashion he thought

And who had carried out the execution the last person he would have wanted it to be his son of all people

He lit his pipe and closed his eyes leaning back at the same time he took a huge puff and relaxed into the comfort of his chair. Hoping that the mourning would take its time in coming and give him bit of time to muse some more.

The mourning came all to swiftly Jiraiya after having a serious talk with Naruto about what had happened what was happening and what was going to happen he prepared him to leave and they made there way to the village gates to head out into the world for the next three years even that early the villagers were heading to Hokage tower to hear what the latest announcement was about and to find out how they had gotten the fourth to back down as Hokage a chunin known as Kurenai Yuhi had been promoted to jounin as well as an anbu known as Kakashi Hatake had been made captain as well as a law being passed forbidding anyone to talk about Naruto being a Jinchūriki other events were still unfolding around the village as the sanin and the Jinchūriki walked out through the gates.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Alright I am very proud of this chapter just under 13 pages ok ok I know my friend will be cussing me for letting them beat minato but people be truthful and unbiased did I not make it sound realistic if they didn't give him a chance for a counter attack and did I not make it sound good if not please tell me WHEN YOU REVIEW IT I would be glad to see if I agree and If I don't then I will tell you why and we can debate because I think I did pretty damn good well I hope u enjoy next chapter shall be like on Monday or Wednesday because I feel satisfied when I look at all of these quality pages well thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years had passed and farther time along with mother faith had been very generous to the stores of knowledge that some pe

_**People I am so sorry for taking so long but I had work and writers block and all sorts well I hope you enjoy and please review and what not so yeah here you go.**_

--

Two young males were in a particularly destructive battle that had claimed a good part of a training field a blast of fire erupted from the young boys' mouth aiming straight for his sparing partner who merely dodged it by making a shadow clone and allowing it to take the hit both men grinned and looked at each other with red eyes one with one tomoe in each eye and the other with three tomoe in his eye, Itachi looked upon his brother with his sharingarn with excitement.

He's getting better

_**Flash back**_

Two weeks after minatos death found Uchiha Itachi seated in the Hokages office holding a very old looking scroll in his hand Itachi looked a little wary of the Hokages reaction. It started just two days prior to this when he had awoken to find his bed surrounded by six anbu four of them were even his comrades he groaned lightly and the anbu surrounding him started looking round surprise….and….fear were etched into their faces as they looked into his eyes.

Itachi in the dazed state that he was in couldn't understand why they were staring at him like this until he felt something wet and warm on his face he tried to move but his body felt as heavy as led.

He used pure will power to raise a hand it came to eye level he could see it shaking from the effort of the small movement he moved it until he could use a few of his fingers to touch his face he did so after a few seconds he pulled back his fingers only to find dark red blood rolling down his face he looked at it quizzically for a few seconds before giving a small smile and falling back onto his pillow.

Six hours later Itachi awoke again and this time there was no anbu just two figures sitting by his bed one was wearing pure white robes with a triangular shaped hat on his head and the other was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts the later made an indistinct noise when he saw his brothers eyes open Sasuke gave a small timid smile in the direction of his brother the former just watched Itachis face closely for any suspicious signs then he saw the man smile at his brother and the old man relaxed all the tension leaving his body he could see the look of caring in his face and Saratobi smiled to he would allow the two brothers time before talking to him.

An hour later Sasuke left the hospital room to give Saratobi and Itachi some privacy he didn't want to but at the request of the Hokage and a little encouragement as well as assurance from Itachi that they wouldn't be to long he got up and slouched out the room to sit outside the room.

"What happened"

It was a simple question but one that brought a sad look to Itachis eyes as well as vengeance to his heart he mentally shook himself and then steadied himself taking a few more seconds for this to ware off he then looked at the 3rd Hokage and simply said.

"Uchiha…

Uchiha shushi…and…and someone else attacked my clan"

The Hokages eyes closed in thought as he thought about the words of the man sitting in front of him.

"They attacked and decimated the Konoha police they then began eradicating all of the uchiha ninja in the compound it was an uchiha holiday so they were all of missions as you know Hokage-sama, I myself was due back from my mission by the beginning of the festival"

At this Saratobi nodded and then looked at the young mans face patiently for him to carry on relating his story.

"But when I got back most of the streets were awash with blood I ran from house to house looking for friends and comrades but all I found were mutilated bodies I ran to my house to find a man standing over my dads' headless body the head in the mans hand I was about to attack him when I had to block an attack from none other than shushi himself when I asked him what was the meaning of it all was he just sneered and stated that "the clan was pathetic and needed to be destroyed and that I was pathetic as well because I knew my clans full potential and failed to claim" we then began to battle with the man just watching us in interest never once interfering for or against either side in the end I killed uchiha shushi my best friend and awakened these eyes"

With that Saratobis eyes widened in shock as Itachi closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened them to reveal a sharingarn that Saratobi had never seen before there were lines joining to a circle in the middle with the usual red back drop Saratobi looked into hen for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Do you have any information on this new form of dojutsu?"

"Yes I do all uchihas are told about it at certain stages in their lives I was told about it a long time ago when I first became anbu and I know where to find in-depth scrolls on it"

"Ok take the rest of day to rest and then bring me the scrolls tomorrow oh and Itachi I'm sorry for the loss of your family and friends and also for your clan I know this can't be easy for you but remember that you're the only thing your brother has left"

And with that Saratobi left the room leaving Itachi to ponder everything that had happened.

And those were the events that led Itachi to be in saratobis office the next mourning with the scroll in his hand sitting in a chair on the opposite side to the table to the 3rd Hokage.

"Well good mourning Itachi-san I hope that you have rested sufficiently enough now is that the scroll that you told me about?"

"Yes Hokage-sama this is all the information that I could find on the mangekou sharingarn as it is called"

"Hmm"

Was all that escaped Saratobi who was inwardly cursing the uchiha clan for withholding such information from him he picked up the scroll and leaned back he placed his glasses on his nose but decided against lighting his pipe for fearing of setting the parchment alight.

**What was written:**

_The Mangekyou Sharingan is the advanced form of the __Uchiha clan__'s bloodline limit: "The Sharingan". It's the __Uchiha clan__'s most powerful eye-technique, if not the deadliest technique shown in Naruto so far. It's a very rare technique, and it's said only a true __member__ of the __Uchiha clan__ is able to obtain it. The only way to obtain it is by murdering your closest friend. It's obvious that the Mangekyou Sharingan surpasses the ordinary Sharingan, but there are some side effects. It puts a strain on the __user__'s eyes, and if used too much the __user__ can go blind. It also requires an enormous amount of __chakra__, once the Mangekyou Sharingan is activated the __user__ can temporarily render his opponent unconscious, and is able to use 3 new techniques. Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susano._

After ten minutes of reading Saratobi asked for Itachi to show it to him again the man obliged after a few seconds of concentrating he activated the Mangekyou Sharingan Saratobi looked at it before quickly pulling a scroll from underneath his cloak and activating the storage seal on it were a more battered scroll poofed out of it.

Saratobi gently unrolled it while Itachi stared at it with interest once it was fully spread out over the table he looked at the writing that the 1st Hokage had put on it himself as well as the illustrations that he had placed about the fight with one of the most powerful men in the world it was as the man had feared it was the same dojutsu that _he_ had had.

so after all these decades another has awoken the accursed kekkei genkai but then if he had awoken it then…

"Itachi how did you manage to get put in a coma if you hade achieved such a power surely none could have beaten someone who is as skilled as you"

"The man who killed my parents had it to but it wasn't the same as the illustrations on that scroll it was different….and he was all round faster stronger and more powerful it was all I could do to keep from dying"

"It's ok don't worry about it it's Itachi what we have to do is put a mild seal on you eyes don't worry"

He added at the look on Itachis face.

"It's just a simple seal to allow you to use your new power but to lessen the downside on the other hand the powers of your new eyes will be diminished somewhat but with the skill that you already have that shouldn't be to much of a problem with a normal opponent now for your brother I assume that you'll be wanting to train him personally?"

"Yes Hokage-sama I will train him until it's time for him to go into the academy if that is ok with you I also wish for him to go through the academy like any usual ninja as well as join a genin team"

"Yes I agree with that it's nice to see that you have not lost your head over all of this and that you're thinking with wisdom, well Itachi I will leave you to spend time with your brother, oh I expect monthly reports on young Sasukes progress and I also expect you to start doing your anbu missions soon ok"

"Yes sir thank you"

And with that Itachi left the room, Saratobi waited and took in the silence for a few moments before sitting back up and picking up a progress report on the front it read Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki.

Naruto Uzamaki and Jiraiya walked a long a dirt road in a mountainous region in the country of mist, they had been on this current mountain for the last month and a half the last town they had been in was only for the fact that Jiraiya could send the Hokage a report so they hadn't even been able to rest or find a decent ramen restaurant which Naruto had been greatly peeved about not that his temper was usually any good anyway.

It had been four weeks since Naruto had left the village with Jiraiya and for the last week his temperament had improved exponentially he looked back as he thought about the cause of the change in his mood his behaviour and his temperament and everything else that allowed him to kill with glee.

_**Flash back**_

Jiraiya and Naruto had been walking through a forest on the outskirts of Konoha when they had been ambushed by to teams of jounin wearing rock village headbands immediately the red chakra arose and began enveloping Naruto performing a protective circle around him readying itself to attack or defend where needed.

The jounins seeing this and feeling the killer intent leaking out of the boy alone made them falter for a mere second before attacking the two teams split up and took on the two opponents Jiraiya neatly taking out one of them with a well placed Rasengan Naruto on the other hand had already wiped out three out of four of his jounins and was just setting the fourth one aflame with a chakra claw from beneath the man he then sent a wave of chakra at the three remaining ninja getting ready to attack Jiraiya scalding and burning then setting much of the surrounding forest alight in doing so, Jiraiya tuting at this was turning around to thank Naruto for his help when he himself had hat to back flip back wards to avoid a red chakra claw swipe.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a worrying look in his eyes he registered the blood lust and hatred in his eyes and also…something…a bit less definable Jiraiya took note of the trees around the youth bursting into flame and the claws being formed from the boys nails as well as the boys already overly sharp canines forming into full blown fangs he decided that now was as good as time as ever to begin his secret mission he got into a fighting stance looking the young red eyed yellow haired boy searching for any other way apart from the one that he knew he would have to take and then his eyes found the boys eyes and they flashed back to blue for the merest second before turning into the kitsunes eyes once again and a sadistic grin fixed onto his face but Jiraiyas eyes saddened for in the brief second that Narutos mind had taken control he understood what the more indefinable look had been it was sorrow and with that Jiraiyas resolve was strengthened ten times over as he went in for the attack.

Naruto was waiting for Jiraiya to begin his attack and then the man disappeared altogether for a moment he thought that Jiraiya had mastered the hirashin until he realised that it was just the mans sheer speed he felt a kick to the left side of his jaw and his body didn't even move from the impact because a punch hit the right side of his head thereby leaving his body no room to move to try and absorb some of the impact then as the Kyubis healing power was dealing with the fact that his jaw was just shy of shattered and he had a serious concussion the fight was ended abruptly when a decimating drop kick was delivered to the roof of Narutos head there by ending the Kyubis direct hold over Naruto he then dropped like a rock to the ground completely knocked out.

When the boy had began to stir Jiraiya was standing over him he noticed that he had been turned over onto his back he had kanji all over his body and around him in a perfect circle as well as an unrecognisable seal on the place were he knew the foxes seal to be.

Jiraiya was preparing hand seals at a speed Naruto hadn't even seen his farther perform them Jiraiya then shouted.

"Fuuja Houin" (evil sealing method for you lot who don't know)

He channeled a huge amount of chakra into the last seal that he formed with his hands and then separated the chakra evenly before slamming one hand into the newly created seal on Narutos belly and slamming another hand onto a seal that Naruto hadn't seen because it had been on his forehead all the kanji flowed into the two seals and a thin line of kanji went and made a line from the middle of his forehead where the first seal was to the one in the middle of his belly Naruto screamed in agony but not because of physical pain but mental pain erupted though Narutos being making him scream in deranged agony after a few more seconds he became unconscious again.

"Naruto Naruto are you awake…??"

"What was that that you did?"

"How do you feel??"

"Jiraiya I said what did you do?"

Naruto was sitting up now looking up at Jiraiya with a blank look of anger on his face.

"Well the 3rd gave me a mission to lessen the foxes presence within you so I did a sealing jutsu to seal the evil influence on your mind that it had as well as sealing the demons ability to begin attacking at merest sign of your temper know he needs permission from you body to use his chakra and even then you will have a lot more control over it and I didn't no just have much of the foxes presence was your own doing and so I tampered with the seal a little bit you see the seal normally relies on the persons will power to sustain it"

"What do you mean tampered?"

"Well I had a stroke of genius and rigged it so that the seals bypassed the need for your will power in fact there are very few people in the world that what I've just done could have worked on because I rigged it to rely on a steady supply of chakra but instead of using your chakra it use the foxes chakra so in essence the fox is paying its own guard in chakra to lock itself up"

Naruto sat silently at this statement and thought about everything that had happened in the past seven years the hatred the anger the pain the suffering and the training and after around five minutes of musing while Jiraiya looked at him worriedly he looked up into the middle aged sanins face as he spoke slowly and carefully.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama you are a genius I will never forget what you have done for me today"

_**Flash back**__** End**_

He lost his train of thought as he thought about his anger about his lack of ramen intake they were just entering into mist after being kicked out of the last bar because of Jiraiyas perverted ways which had garnered him a new name.

"Hey Ero-sannin where are we going?"

"Grrr boy you've called me that for the last hour now how many times do I have to tell you to STOP?

"I don't know now do I Ero-sannin anyways where are we going?"

"Stupid brat as I said we're going to see an old friend of mine in mist"

"It wouldn't happen to be a woman now would it?"

"Actually it is hmfp and what of it"

"Tsck cum on aren't you meant to be training me or am I just bait that you're using to help you pick up chicks?

"Shulup boy this woman is actually the reason why the country hidden in the mist has what some people no as the "_Legendary Swordsman of the Mist_" an HEY that's a pretty good idea brat use you as bait hmm you may have some potential as my apprentice after all"

"Grrr I will kill any girl that it works on"

"Hahahahaha"

"But wait the seven swordsman of the mist you say, I read about them in a book from the Hokage library there supposed to be seven extremely powerful ninja all originating in the country of mist and all with special swords that are just extremely powerful or that have powerful swords that have special effects…but how can that help me I'm not from mist I have no special sword and I have no way from getting a special sword from what I read you have to kill one of the old swordsman of the mist to get a sword don't you"

"Hmm well normally you do but there are nine other types of ninja that can have special _Weapons_ that are reminiscent of the seven swords of the mist"

"Really"

"Well that's because these nine ninja don't all have to be from one country and most of them never find out about there special weapon now although each one of the nine weapons are unique to each person when the holder of the weapon changes the weapon itself doesn't change do you know who or what I'm talking about yet?"

"Tsch nope just tell me Ero"

"Well just for that you can figure it out for yourself brat"

And with that they walked on in silence each lost in their own avenues of thought as they made their way to a remote part of the country of mist where very few were allowed to go and only seven had been before.

Two months two sets of rouge ninja attacks and four bandit attacks later not to mention a four day mountain climb Jiraiya and Naruto made it to a small cave as day was beginning to brake. In said cave there was a few fish bones littered across the dirty rock strewn ground fire embers were still shining brightly from the fire that had died out from the night before there was a wolf skin blanket folded haphazardly on the floor as well as a few spare clothes drying on a ledge like part of the cave.

Jiraiya surveyed the area with a frown and then a look of mild amusement he made a quick hand seal and released the genjutsu in the cave Naruto didn't know how to perform the technique but he knew what Jiraiya had done and began looking for what had been hidden.

His eyes began to rove across the cave again and he could still detect nothing no presence nothing unusual or at least nothing that looked out of place but then his eyes detected movement a blurry dark figure was moving in the depths of the cave were no ordinary eye, ninja or not could detect it.

The figure attempted to move around the edge of the cave but left the plan once he understood that he would have to pass right past the boy and man blocking the cave.

"What the heck are you and what are you doing here"

"This is my home boy what are _you_ doing here"

Naruto was taken back by this for what he first took to be a man seemed to be a woman a very old one at that he gave Jiraiya a sideways glance so that he could take in the mans expression and judge what kind of situation they were in.

The man in question had his arms crossed with a broad grin on his face as he observed the woman hidden in the darkness of the cave.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Said Jiraiya but instead of shooting it at the woman as Naruto had fully expected (and hoped) him to, he aimed it at the embers of the old fire effectively reigniting the fire and illuminating the cave.

The woman at the back was thrown into sharp relief she was wearing ninja sandals and wore a mist head band with a deep gash going through the villages' symbol on the piece of metal she also had long grey hair like Jiraiya apart from the fact that his mane of hair was well kept and looked after while hers was dirty and ragged she had on a black ninja type waist coat on over a long sleeve black shirt she also had on black pants with the bottom part of the pant shredded into fine strips she looked to be well over a hundred years old but had the flow of someone a lot younger apart from the usual features you would expect a human to have she also possessed cat like furry ears complete with feline point as well as cat like pupils completing the image was the visible hilt of a sword on her back.

"Hina you look as…ahhh…as interesting as ever"

Who da hell is Hina?

"Jiraiya I would say I'm happy to see you but for some reason you seem to have brought my brother with you and for what reason do you have for doing this"

What really who's her brother?

"Well actually they haven't got exactly the same arrangement as you have so really he's kind of the container so instead of your brother this is Naruto Uzamaki"

What da hell why does this old bat think I'm her brother she must be senile as well as ugly

"Ahhh Jiraiya-sama a present you shouldn't have you brought my brother to me on a plate what did I do to deserve this reward of death?"

Shit I hope this woman aint talking about me

"What no wait that's not what I mea…"

Narutos ring of defensive chakra began to radiate around Naruto as the old lady gripped the hilt of her sword the clash was about begin but then.

"**Doton Doryuuheki no jutsu"**

**Once the mud wall was complete Naruto realized that he was on one side while **Jiraiya and the old lady were on the other side Naruto cursed under his breath and dropped into a sitting position and began meditating.

"**What do you want boy?"**

Naruto stood in a sewer with water coming up to him ankles standing in front of a set of metal gates that rose up right into the pitch black darkness of the ceiling in the middle of the gates where a lock would be there was a simple seal but a more newer edition to the sewer was the chains that seemed to be made from fiery red chakra they were wrapped tightly around the bars but they seemed to be coming from inside the cell as though they were connected to something but before he could check if his suspicions were correct or not a pair of blood red fox eyes appeared in the darkness.

"**Who is that woman?"**

"**Why ask me?"**

**"Because I have a feeling that if anyone should know then it's you ya no I am an age old demon blah blah blah and all that bull shit know stop wasting my time and answer me who is she?"**

"**Your insolence is beginning to ware thin on my nerves boy"**

"**Tell you what you tell who she is and ill make your jail cell a lil bit more comfortable ok"**

"**Foolish boy and what idiot told you that you would be able to do this"**

"**No one"**

"**Insolent boy you try to barter with something that you cannot give"**

"**I never said that I can't do it I just said that no one never told me that I can do it look the way I see it this is my mind so I should technically be aloud to do anything that I want to do in here right?"**

"**Hmm that is an interesting theory I must admit and it does have some worth to it but if I give you the information then how can I be sure that I will be getting this change of scenery?**

"**Hmm lets see"**

And with that Naruto closed his eyes and started concentrating after a few seconds energy started radiating from him. Then all of a sudden the water that Naruto had been standing in turned into fresh springy grass there was a slight increase in warmth as well Naruto sensing that the change was complete opened his eyes with a smirk etched on his face.

"**Humph prick"**

"**What did you say fox?"**

"**Tsch she's my sister well kind of that woman is the demon container for the two tailed demon cat and she is my sister although being demons none of us don't exactly see eye to eye"**

"**I see so how could she tell that I had you on my shoulder somehow I don't really think that the whisker marks are what gave it away"**

"**Well she seems to have fused with her host for some reason which would combine all their memories, emotions and knowledge into one as well as their powers so they that is to say she would have been able to sense my presence with in you immediately"**

"**I see well thanks for that allow me to uphold my end of the bargain"**

And with that Naruto closed his eyes again and began concentrating again, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and faded out oh his mind scope to the raw of the enraged kitsune.

For right below the chains and the seal there was a sign saying "do not disturb".

When Naruto opened his eyes it was to find the old woman with Jiraiya standing over him he looked at Jiraiya who was flawlessly pulling off that whole "ahhh sorry for that" look with his face and the woman with that unmistakable look of anger and hatred in her eyes he held her gaze though instead oh his traveling companion the two beings locked eyes with one another until the elder one spoke.

"So boy the old fool tells me that I am to teach you"

"Teach me what?"

"The way of the sword how to fight with your brains not brawn with the true infinite power of a demon, normally I wouldn't help such an endeavor but a brat like you controlling my so called all powerful big brother is just to delicious an opportunity to miss helping you"

At this Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old lady and smirked at the interestingness of what she had just said.

This would be interesting


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya sat down and took out his pen as well as a large roll of paper and began writing paying the other occupants of the cav

Jiraiya sat down and took out his pen as well as a large roll of paper and began writing paying the other occupants of the cave no attention at all although he was in his own little world he deemed it prudent not to leave these two particular individuals alone for too long together after a minute of silence a blush grew across Jiraiyas face and he gave a small girlish giggle.

Locking eyes with Naruto and glaring at him Hina decided to start the training before her anger got the better of her and she made it so there was only two legendary sanin as she glared at the young boy in front of her who was giving her an amazing death stare for someone of his age although she simply put it up to the foxes doing.

"So boy you wish to control him do you, you wish to control the most powerful force of nature the planet has ever known you wish to do what eight over demon lords before each as old as time itself couldn't?"

"Yes"

"Well then let's get started shall we, what do you know about making swords"

Naruto was taken back by this somewhat random question but refused to show it to the woman and answered as best as he could.

"Sword making entails beating a piece of hot metal repeatedly normally for many hours it is then sharpened hardened and normally after a few weeks it is completed"

"Wrong if it was that easy do you not think that everyone would have a sword to create a sword it takes skill dedication and a purpose now you have the dedication and the purpose that is evident from just looking into your eyes but you lack the skill…..hahaha you're a bit like a baby you have the determination and the purpose but you lack the skill to walk hahaha anyway are you ready to start learning boy?"

"Tsch yep as ready as I'll ever be"

she began walking slowly in circles keeping Naruto dead in the centre of her circle

"Good now the process that one must go through to create a sword is a long and strenuous one, and you are going to take a year at the least to make the type of sword that you'll need an…"

"Why is it going to take so long I have had dozens of swords made for me as presents and I'm pretty sure they didn't take more than a month to make"

"The reason why fool is because demonic chakra is extremely powerful and potent hence forth if you're going to use something as simple as metal as a medium then it needs to be prepared properly"

"So where's the metal for my sword then?"

"Allow me to tell you all the things that are wrong with that sentence one how the fuck was I meant to know that you were coming so that I could prepare the metal and secondly I don't like you so why would I be so helpful?"

"Well if you don't like me I don't see why you're being so helpful by training"

"Lets just say I owe you're sensei a favour now then to make a sword you need a strong raw material metal is not a raw material metal is just something that a raw material can be turned into but because it is so common and most people live their lives not seeing the process that a true master of black smiting goes through to make the metal they have grown accustomed to the ignorance that causes them to believe that metal grows on trees the raw material that you will be needing is stone"

"So you want me to go and pick up some rocks?"

"Tsch jackass of course not any dickhead could make a sword out of some random stones that he comes across do you think that the seven swordsman of the mist picked up rocks of the ground? Of course not depending on the type of effect you want says what type of sword you want and what type of raw material you go for"

"Well how should I know bitch I mean shit woman where can I find this special material?"

"Well shit for balls you're standing in it"

At this Naruto raised a single eyebrow while looking around the cave after a few moments of doing so he looked back at the woman standing before the woman in question having a smug smirk on her face.

"Stop shiting me woman were in a dank hole that you call a home there is nothing here"

Jiraiya cleared his throat giving Naruto a glare over his work.

"Tsch I apologise Hina"

The woman's eyes widened ever so lightly as she thought when did Jiraiya gain such control over my brothers container last I heard he was killing Kages but then her eyes turned into malicious slits.

"And what do you apologise for boy?"

"Grrr I don't know if you cleared out all them twigs and rocks out of your ears then maybe you would know"

Accepting that an apology was the best she was going to get and that she had probably pushed her luck she ploughed on with what she was saying.

"Anyway dickless now where were we are yes this is no ordinary mountain this mountain was not carved out of the earth it sits upon more like it landed here the people of the mist country call it a gift from the stars the more religious people say it was the mist village that had angered the gods and that had been their warning shot. Me I just don't care what I do care about though is that it has amazing properties but I shall explain that later first carve out a medium sized chunk of the rock for this shall be the material for your sword"

"Well how do you expect me to carve it out I have no weapon no tools at my disposal"

"You must use my brothers chakra to attack it seeing as very few things can penetrate it"

At this Naruto took a deep breath and concentrated the red chakra began to envelope his arms once it was totally covering his arms. He began to form a set of claws from it once completed he began attacking the cave side after around twenty minutes Naruto stopped for he was out of breath there was a fair bit of rubble on the ground at his feet and he looked at Hina with a "are we dun yet" expression she seemed to be giving a satisfied look he allowed the chakra to dissipate.

Hina walked over and surveyed the rubble with the edge of her toe.

"Now we begin"

She walked over to the back of the cave and quickly ran through a set of hand seals that Naruto recognised as doton jutsus as she ran through jutsu after a jutsu every now and again only to hack away at the raised earth after five minutes of this process she paused turning round to Jiraiya.

"Perve go get a whole load of fire wood and a whole load of rocks and from outside the cave"

Grumbling to him self bout ugly old women who were to bossy for their own good and then subsequently rubbing the lump that was beginning to arise from where the rock that Hina had thrown had hit him he left the cave to complete the task given to him.

Hina to grumbling to her self about old perverts who one day were going get what was coming to them carried on with her task after about ten more minutes Naruto finally understood what she had been doing she had been creating a forge crude though it may have been Naruto could easily see that it was well built and seeing as he could find nothing to criticise about it he settled for dealing with things Sasuke style (although he doesn't know Sasuke yet) and leaned against the wall in a classic I hate the world brooding position.

After a few minutes Jiraiya returned with the necessary fuel for the forge fire before throwing it in Jiraiya was stopped by Hina she placed both of her hands on the side of the forge and began pumping demonic chakra into it.

After the flow of chakra from her hands to the forge dissipated she seemed to be concentrating hard on whatever task it was that she was doing Naruto couldn't sense anything and Jiraiya was leaning against the side of the cave with his eyes closed after a few more seconds Hina straightened back up again and beckoned Naruto over as he moved closer he could feel something like a warm humming feeling coming from the forge.

"Now place all of the mountains material into the forge"

Naruto got to the task immediately although he hated to admit it the thought of having the degree of control that Hina had said he would have over the Kyubi was exciting to him and he was eager to learn it.

As he placed the material in the forge he noticed that there was a mould in the bottom of the forge a very deep one he made sure to place the material in the deep groove shaped like a sword afterwards he stepped back waiting for the next set of instructions.

Hina seeing that it had been completed stepped forward and after putting some wood and stones into the forge she then sealed off the top half of the groove that had all the materials placed into it and began performing many lightning and katon jutsus once that had been completed she formed some demonic chakra on the tips off her fingers and allowed it to drip like water into the fire which glowed a strong indigo and where Naruto had though it had put out the fire as he stepped closer and peered inside of the forge he saw that it was lava flowing around in the forge.

It was a few seconds before Narutos curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey old lady why isn't the lava melting the forge?"

"Because of two reasons the first is that it's made out of the mountains material which is unbelievable durable and to protect it from my chakra that I infused with the fire…well do you feel that warmth coming from the forge I reinforced the forge with my own chakra so as to make it practically indestructible"

Wow Although Naruto hated to admit he was very impressed with her power of control over the demonic chakra. But she cheated she became friends with the beast that is one mistake I shall not be making.

While the material was being melted Hina took a scroll out of no where and activated it there was a defined clunk as a very impressive anvil landed on the floor afterwards she took a stone sword hilt and placed it in the side of the forge she twisted it until it appeared that it would twist anymore afterwards she pulled and out came a stone blade it took Naruto a few seconds to realize that I had been the casing for the raw materials that she had just extracted from the forge.

She punched the floor and made a sizeable crater with her fist she then used one hand and went through some hand seals.

"Suiton Suijinheki"

Naruto watched as she aimed the defensive jutsu at the shallow pit that her fist had made and admired her for her creative use of the jutsu. She placed the stone sword with the melted materials after a few seconds of allowing it to cool she opened the stone sword and allowed the still hot metal to fall before it even hit the water she summoned a pair of tongs from another storage scroll and took it straight back out she then passed the metal with the tongs to Naruto who took it and simply stood there it was a few seconds before she realized her mistake and another scroll was quickly utilized in the summoning of a forge hammer.

"Start banging boy spend two hours on six inches of the blade every twelve inches place it back into the fire and leave it there for twenty minutes then take that out and place it into the water for five minutes"

And so Naruto carried out his task eight hours and fifty minutes later Naruto had a rough sword it was still humming with hat even after its five minutes of resting in the cool water Hina once again calling upon the useful properties of a summoning scroll summoned a grinder after instructing Naruto on how to sharpen the edge and the point of the sword she left the task to the boy only giving him a simple sentence for guidance.

"A sword must be able to cut down any enemy that approaches its master but _your_ sword must be sharp enough to cut a leaf if said leaf was to brush against it as the sword laid on the ground"

One day and two shadow clones later the shadow clones need to pick up the slack while he rested (come on he needs to sleep) the sword was incredibly sharp it was the only blade that Hina had not tested against her thumb.

"Now we come up to one of your last tasks you must harden the sword place the sword in the pool of water I shall do the rest"

Thin razor sharp wind blades began to form around her left hand while drops of water began dripping from her hand she then brought the tips of her fingers together and closed her eyes in concentration.

Naruto felt her demonic chakra spike as he realized what she was doing and was simply awed by what he was seeing.

From his lessons with his farther he knew that a clan from the country of the mist had a

Kekkei genkai that allowed them to have unequalled control over ice but that was it it was a kekkei genkai it could not be learnt or copied by someone wielding the sharingarn it was either your born with it or your not and as Naruto glanced at Jiraiya and saw the look on his face that clearly read "what the fuck".

As icicles formed on the end of her fingers she opened her eyes and slammed her hands into the water after a few seconds she stumbled backwards clearly exhausted from the effort of doing the impossible and using a kekkei genkai that she did not have while a thin layer of ice formed over the water Jiraiya stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Hina how did you do that you've never told me that you had the Hyouton Creation genes"

"Hahaha Jiraiya I don't"

"Then how did yo.."

"My chakra affinities are wind and water"

"So even that would not of allowed you to do what you just did you need the Hyouton Creation bloodline to fuse them together like that"

"Hahaha your right what I did wasn't humanly possible that's why I used my demonic chakra to forcefully push them together it takes up a lot of energy to do so and the more refined I make it the more stress on my body it is but when you no longer have to worry about old age it gives you a bit of extra time to train you know"

"Wow Hina you are a truly an amazing ninja the mist did themselves a miss service that day"

At his last words Hinas features saddened a little before she carried on with her explanation to Naruto who was standing in the same place as before looking from Hina Jiraiya.

"Now I shall begin the tempering of the blade give me the sword boy"

Four hours later and the sword was complete it had all the flexibility of a yew branch as well as the firmness of the earth itself.

She then spent another hour creating the pommel the, the guard and the hilt.

"Now Naruto this sword is complete"

"Excellent"

"But your sword is not finished" she said with a smirk appearing on her face at the look on the young boys face.

A low growl escaped the young boys lips.

"Now we must charge it with the properties necessary to make this your sword you must sit down so that we can complete the final and most strenuous part of creating your sword"

Naruto sat down carefully and looked up into the old woman's face.

"Now to properly create a demonic sword you must charge it full of my brothers' chakra now I shall have to stay here to help you manipulate your chakra in the right patters now first of all let me place some demonic seals on your sword these are for a very special purpose once you place your blood onto the seals and infuse it with your chakra this sword shall have allegiance only to you an…"

"Wait how can a sword have an allegiance?"

"Gaki don't interrupt the sword shall look after its master as long as you are alive once you die only your children shall have the ability to wield it no begin wipe your blood against the sword but first chare some chakra into these gloves they will allow me to touch the blade once it is imbued with your chakra"

Hina put the gloves on once he had completed the task Naruto bit his thumb in the same fashion that he would to do the summoning jutsu but in this instance drew his thumb against the flat of the blade where it the glowed a blinding blue.

"QUICKLY PUMP YOUR CHAKRA INTO THE BLADE"

There was another blinding flash this one a blood red and Naruto found himself sitting in a meadow as he looked behind he saw the great imposing gates that held the nine tailed fox complete with the "do not disturb sign" but instead of the darkness just going on and on until nothing could penetrate it Naruto could clearly see that it was a cage.

Furthermore to his surprise he could clearly see the meadow behind the cage in fact if his surroundings were anything to go by he and the Kyubis cage had dimply landed there and interrupted the otherwise peaceful surroundings he snapped his head forward and rested his eyes on Hina.

"What is this?"

"This is my equivalent to the dank sewers that host my brother's cage the reason why it seems so surrounding is because it is you are no where near the level of control needed to channel the demonic chakra properly so I'm here to help guide you an…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what fool?"

"Why are you helping me what stops you from killing me every time my back is turned what stops you from poisoning me every time we eat what keeps you in place"

A low hiss escaped Hinas mouth before she answered.

"Insolent boy nothing keeps me in check I answer to no one I…"

"Please if I want bullshit I'll work on a farm are you going to tell me or not?"

Hina closed her eyes and let out a long sigh and sat there and that was it she let not another sound pass her lips although from time to time an infuriated Naruto did feel her chakra spike although judging by the impassive look on her face he guessed that it was probably due to reining in his chakra which being so much more powerful than hers would undoubtedly take out a lot more energy for her.

As the lengthy process continued Naruto found himself getting more and more agitated with nothing to do but hold his sword while the silent women held his hands he tried to look at the sword but he found it strangely disorientating to do so and so he decided to do as Hina was doing and sit with his eyes closed but then.

"I am helping you because Jiraiya-sama saved me from the village that was sworn to protect me as one of its citizens I am helping simply because Jiraiya-sama asked me to"

"Why would you do this all of this simply because one leaf ninja asked you to how did he save you?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Find out the back story and PEOPLE REVIEW THIS STORY OK BECAUSE I HAVE A REALLY FASINATING IDEA OF WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY TO NEXT BUT IF NO ONES INTERESTED INIT IT THEN I'LL JUST ABANDON IT. **_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm getting excited now because I'm starting to get to the fun part but hey every review more please because if you don't I'll

I'm getting excited now because I'm starting to get to the fun part but hey every review more please because if you don't I'll get tired and just end up stop writing so yeah anyway here's the next chapter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I was an elite Jounin heading straight for Anbu captain of the village hidden in the mist once upon a time I would have like to be the Mizukage but because of my status as a Jinchuriki the villagers would have never have accepted it I didn't mind it wasn't like they beat me up or anything I mean I didn't even live in the village I lived in this very forest in a neat little house that me villages council provide but anyway I figured anbu captain was the next best thing and besides with the mask no one would know it was me so I would be treated the same as everybody else by everybody else but I was never allowed to join the anbu force of Kirigakure because of my special gift with swords and my skill with a sword I could take a mere tree branch and turn it into a formidable weapon so I was given a small group of six genin to train in the art of swordsmanship. They were an odd bunch one of them I'm sure had a bit of shark in him but we were close and being an orphan it was like I had a bunch of little brothers and sisters"

She paused temporarily going misty eyed before sighing and continuing with her story.

"But after the first two years that's when things started to go wrong first rumors started going round that an entire year of genin had been slaughter by an academy student who had failed the test at first I didn't believe the rumors but soon afterwards the tradition way of passing the genins by pitting them against one another was discarded and then I had a new student to train a mysterious boy who I was given little to no information on he had bandages around his face and arms and had a constant aura of killing intent around him and all I had to go on was his name…….Zabuza Momochi. Not to say that the rest of my students didn't as well but for someone as young as him and for it to be so sinister was…. unsettling but I carried on training my seven genin to be the best swordsman in the land over time I mastered the manipulation of all the properties that this mountain holds making them each unique swords then as all seven of my genin became jounin and it happened"

"What happened?"

"Zabuza along with a rag tag bunch of other ninja attacked the Mizukage, Zabuza was the only one to survive the botched coupe fleeing after vowing to kill the Mizukage after that me and the rest of my students were kept to this mountain we were told it was for training but we weren't foolish the Mizukage feared us he believed that Zabuza had done what he had done on my orders. After a while my other students began to get angry at the way that their village had treated them and so it continued over the years my students left one by one to pursue their own dreams and one by one they became missing ninja of the village of the mist and then the day came the day of reckoning two men wearing straw hats with bells on and black cloaks with red clouds on it approached this cave one of the men had a suna head band on with a deep scratch like mine going through it he was hunched over and his breath came out deep drawn out and rattling he also appeared to have a tail as well the other man I easily new he was famous after all the leaf villages biggest let down he had an amazingly strong smell of snakes around him although this is only to be expected through his mastery of snake related jutsu as well as having a disgustingly long tongue….but then a third person came dressed in the same garb as the other two but he was instantly recognizable as my student Kisame Hoshigaki I still remember his words to this day "sorry old lady but you can do no more for me apart from be my bargaining chip for getting into akatsuki" the ensuing battle was terrible but it was one that I could not win I was only a match for my former student Kisame Hoshigaki and even then I was hard pressed to defend myself against him but the other two were just out of my league if only I had trained there was still so much for me to learn I could have made a difference…"

"But I've heard a lot about orochimaru and the other two sound really powerful as well how did you survive that fight?"

"Because of the massive amounts of chakra we had been letting off the Mizukage thought that I was finally ready to attack him and so he sent eight squads of anbu to the mountain they were there to execute me but it turned out that they saved my life I was barely standing when they arrived I had poison coursing through my body I had sword cuts slashes puncture wounds all over my body. But the anbu served there purpose not wanting to start a war they left me all I remember as I died…"

"Wait what you died?"

"Shut up boy and don't interrupt…..Anyways all I remember as I died was a splitting headache and then red and a feral anger at some point during the ensuing battle with the anbu I must have blacked out but when I awoke I was different I felt revitalized I felt stronger faster smarter than I had ever been and then with my new well of knowledge understood what had happened my demon Nekomata had helped me and herself she helped me by giving me new life by fusing with me I gained an unbelievable amount of power in every possible way once I had gotten used to the enhanced eye sight I realized that there was something left apart from blood and guts and it would serve me well and so I sealed it into a scroll and headed for my village gates once there I had to kill the two chunin because of how I looked they didn't recognize me and to their defense I must of looked pretty damn dangerous so they attacked I let them create a bit of noise in the process so as to attract some attention once I had been surrounded by jounin it seems as though they were adopting a watch and wait approach then the Mizukage came he was clearly trying to hide his shock whether from my apparently good health or my physical changes but then I threw thirty two mist ninja headbands at his feet along with my scroll of resignation and I explained that if he was to ever send anyone near _my _mountain then they would meet the same fate as I walked away he opened it and began screaming as thirty two anbu heads rolled out a simple glance behind me was enough to see that they would take me seriously and with a bit of well placed and timed killing intent they have not troubled me since"

"But what does Jiraiya have to do with that story?"

"Well because I did actually go to the rice field country were I had heard that orochimaru was my old student Deidara had fallen of the map so orochimaru was the only one that I could go for but alas even then he was still to powerful and when he was about to finish me Jiraiya came along and the two fought a horrendous battle in which neither could gain the higher ground of the other but I was once again close to death and so Jiraiya chose too allow orochimaru to escape and nursed me back to health in this exact mountain it was during that time that Jiraiya explained to me that he already knew that I was a Jinchuriki and so that is why I help you because Jiraiya was the first ninja to truly care about me not the mist villages prized weapon or the one that would bring seven swordsman fame and power but me in essence he acknowledged me"

There was a tight and lengthy silence that enveloped the two in this tropical paradise and for another hour more they sat in silence until a question popped into Narutos head.

"Why hasn't the Kyubi been speaking?"

At this Hina took a very contemplative look onto her face before answering.

"Good point boy"

"Hey fox"

"……….."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him"

"It must be because of your training he must be seriously pissed at what you're doing as well as who's helping you do it"

"Tsch dum fox"

And so they sat in silence after another two more hours Naruto felt a burning sensation coursing through his body before he was forcefully blasted out of the peaceful settings that he had become accustomed to and straight out of the cave the only thing saving him from a very unceremonious landing was his demonic shield he jumped back into the cave ninja style to see an intrigued Jiraiya and a smirking Hina.

"And now Naruto here is your sword"

Hina was holding a blood red sword in her hands it was simple in look only the blade was the exact color of fresh blood and it seemed to exhume a presence of power there near the hilt was a silver fox the fox itself was engraved into the top of the blade while its nine tails took on a more 3D shape as the tails entwined around the handle for a truly unique grip Naruto had heard that the most power and deadliest swords in existence are the most simplest and as he looked at this one of a kind unique blade he only had one thought to that particular lesson fuck dat.

He reached for the hilt slowly but surely feeling his spirit leap for joy at the thought of possessing such a tool before Hina simply sealed it into a scroll before Naruto could so much as blink stupidly she had already bitten her thumb (is it only me who thinks that the way that they do that is so wrong?) and smeared the dribbling blood across there seal thereby making it glow a bright red before dropping said scroll on the floor and walking away slowly laughing like orochimaru at the rising killer intent that she could feel pressing against her back.

"Boy I believe I said that it will take a year to make this sword and it hasn't even been a week yet so what are you doing?"

"Jackass the sword is completed even a blind man could tell you that"

"No it's not a true sword is an extension of it's master if the master is not ready yet then neither is the sword now we make have completed part A of your sword but now we are going to complete part B of your sword namely you"

"Bitch"

Hinas evil smirk never once slipped from her lips as she spoke it was clear to all present that she had been looking forward to this even Jiraiya had an uneasy look on his face.

"Go out side and stand at the bottom of the mountain Jiraiya you come as well I will need your help"

And so all three left once at the bottom of the mountain Hina once again took out a summoning scroll and unsealed an amazingly large sword it looked like his sword only enlarged ten times over and it looked amazingly heavy even Hina was holding it with two hands and she had the two tails demonic strength at her disposal.

"Make one thousand shadow clones"

Naruto easily accomplished the feat once completed she made one hundred shadow clones.

"Now each one of my clones will take one hundred of your clones to different parts of the forest and start training them in demonic sword practice after the first three hours every hour one will disperse to help you survive once again so that you can learn to take in information and adapt it to your fight while doing so"

She handed Naruto the sword who promptly lost balance and fell down once he had shaken the dizziness out of his head he tried to let go of the sword so as to stand up properly but then realized that his hands were stuck to the sword he tried to funnel his demonic chakra into his hands so as to gather more strength but then he barely caught Hina moving at near impossible speeds he then felt Hina pick him up by the scruff of his neck he didn't know what was happening but least to say he was pissed.

"What have you done you fucking old witch"

"Hahaha well let's see I used seals on the handle of the sword to seal your hands to the sword I then put the same seals on the back of your legs to make it so that you cant move your feet and then I put to seals on your shoulders so as to disable your demonic shield this will serve many purposes the first being that I'm channeling the chakra back into your body thereby added to the weights that your wearing it's almost tripled your personal gravity I was going to channel it through your weights but I realized there would be no way that they could handle all of that demonic chakra and so I channeled it through your muscles and bones this will teach you to stay calm in battle because the more stressed you feel the more chakra my brother will pour out and it will end up destroying your internal organs and by the time your trainings complete you should at the very least be able to keep up with me when I move it will also help you to stop relying on your shield because when you reach a certain level of power it will not be there no more no one can concentrate on to many things all at once.

"You bastard when do you plan on releasing me from these bonds?"

"Well what I'm going to be doing is from boulders at you repeatedly until you can slice each bolder into blocks each block must be the same size shape and weight ok"

"Impossible I would need the sharingarn for such a feat"

"Umm Hina don't you think your asking a bit much from one so young?"

"Nope look boy there are many different levels of controlling your demon your ultimate defense is one that sword is the beginning of another I hear that the Shukaku container has already master his demonic amour ass well as his ultimate defense if he carries on at this rate then soon he shall have mastered his demonic weapons as well different demons may vary in what they have to offer though for instance gather your demonic chakra just a small amount you don't want me to start laughing at your blindness now do you?. Gather a small amount and channel it into your eyes"

Naruto did as he was told gathering chakra his already pronounced canines growing more feral still and his nails taking on a more animalistic look even his whiskers became more pronounced he opened his eyes they had turned a blood red with the pupils becoming slits he looked up as he opened his eyes and gasped the bird that was over fifty feet above his head was suddenly about to crash into him he quickly released the demonic chakra in his eyes his physical appearance going back to normal.

"Ok then now we begin brat you should still be able to regenerate bones and stuff but Jiraiya will be down here for when I begin to enjoy myself to much ok let's go"

Needless to say that after thirty minutes fifteen boulders ten failed swings of his amazingly heavy sword four failed blocks and one fluke where he managed to deflect one of the more smaller boulders Naruto could see the white light and he was way to tired after the collapsed lung having every bone shattered in his right arm and what seems to be heart failure from the amount of kyubis chakra that was being recycled into his body it was Jiraiya that had dived in an used an attack that was small and unrecognizable through his blurred vision that simply decimated the sixteenth boulder.

Three hours later Naruto (an extra hour than what would have normally been necessary to finish healing due to the fact that the information from the bunshins that had already dissipated was being fed into his brain through a dream form)awoke to a world of pain once he had his bearings properly sorted an apologetic looking Jiraiya began to push him up into a sitting position.

"Five….four….three….two…one…woo hoo let's get started"

It appeared that Hina (or heartless bitch as Naruto would refer to her forever more) had been waiting at the top of the mountain impatiently to begin and now she could.

Because of the little bit of information that his clones had been able to relay back to him he now had the sense to support the sword at both ends so instead of just holding it with both hands at the handle (his hands are just glued to the sword not just one particular part) he slid one down the flat of the blade until his palm was near the point of the blade he then adjusted the blade slightly so that it was at an angle and prepared as soon as he felt the boulder begin to impact he dipped the point to an almost vertical angle and braced his arms until he was no longer taking the brunt of the object but was pushing it from the side and pushed thereby rather clumsily deflecting it Jiraiya was openly surprised at this development clearly taken aback that Naruto was able to pull off such a maneuver and so they continued.

Only by the twelfth hour (Hina had made a mizu bunshin to take up the slack so that she could rest) did Naruto realized that he was dribbling blood and then he realized that although he was showing a fairly calm exterior the foxes automatic instinct was telling him that Narutos system was under extreme pressure and so was still trying to bring up his chakra shield and thereby damaging his internal organs which it was then having to heal Naruto struggled to bring his body to a state of impassive calm and there by deflected a boulder quite clumsily and ended up fracturing his left wrist bone causing him extreme pain which then caused the fox to pump more chakra into his body which he then had to rein in as well as find a hole new way to cope with pain and still concentrate on deafening against the boulders that were being hurled with life threatening accuracy.

By day two Naruto was thoroughly exhausted and along with the unknown amount of bunshin that had dissipated thereby soaking his brain with invaluable information that he had to sort out and adapt to his muscles were moving purely from a sixth sense of knowing what to do he was starved thirsty and tired he was now also able to go on the defensive it was quite simple for him to slash shred or when he felt a random burst of energy mildly deflect the first boulder back at an incoming boulder giving him a few seconds extra to recuperate near midday of day two Jiraiya awoke just in time to see a small boulder connect with Narutos forehead after being attacked by Naruto and shatter but due to his exhausted mistake the smaller counter of the main projectile had slipped through his defenses he hastily halted the training program and set Naruto up to rest and so they continued day in and day out training Naruto to the brink of insanity, death and madness.

After three months a lazy Sunday afternoon found Naruto in the exact same place as normal lazily deflecting slicing and when the mind took him obliterating boulders after Hina had done the dreaded triple boulder where she threw two boulders in quick succession and then a third in the second ones shadow which had deftly clipped an extreme irritated Naruto on the side of his head he took the sword and began slashing viciously at the ground around his feet as he counted.

"One"

One foot kind of free he only had a few seconds left before he was taken out by the next boulder.

"Two"

Both feet free.

"Three"

He looked up and readied himself for what he was bout to try.

"FOUR"

Naruto leapt with medium sized mounds of earth still glued to the bottom of his feet from the seals…..and landed on the incoming boulder ran two steps and leapt of it for the next one.

He landed on the second boulder and had already cleared two thirds of the distance he leapt intent on at the very least giving the woman that he had his eyes locked onto a hair cut.

Unfortunately because of the two mounds of earth glued to the bottom of his feet he jumped awkwardly and lost his balance in the air he visibly gulped at the evil sneer on the old woman's face as she simply sidestepped the boy and allowed him to fall down the other side of the mountain.

Naruto could simply make sure that he wasn't impaled on the massive sword that he was still forced to hold on to as he tumbled rolled and generally fucked himself up falling down the mountain all he could do was close his eyes as Hina landed to his right and slid down the mountain evidently using chakra to help make her ride more smooth as she landed right beside him as the fox healed his broken bones.

"Not bad not bad at all boy but what did I always tell you use his eyes not yours when you do something like that it would have ensured that that little stunt that you just pulled would have worked but hey what can I say not my bones is it dumass and I really need to teach you how to channel chakra any where on your body because dam couple more like that one and lets just say there aren't many ninja in wheel chairs ok"

Laughing Hina walked away when she was around three feet away from the bleeding boy she turned back around.

"And if you can do that then I want bricks bitch bricks perfectly shaped beautifully made ok?"

Jiraiya landed beside Naruto and started looking after him as he thought that a certain gambler would have been better suited to this with all the healing involved and that it would leave more time for 'research' any way.

Two months later a slightly sweating Naruto was standing in front a pile of bricks trying to keep his body under control by the end of the day almost three piles of bricks were in front of Naruto as Hina slid down the mountain to undo the seals that would otherwise stop Naruto from sleeping.

"Well it seems that you have all the training that you will need for now with swordsman ship the next thing is using my brothers chakra more efficiently yeah so you have a chakra shield and you can make big chakra arms and all that shit but really any low jounin could handle that after a few minutes now you can learn to properly utilize the principles that you use for your enhanced sight for your hearings channel the chakra into your ears use the same principles that you use for your ears that you use for your eyes meditate and do it find a simple and quiet place in the forest alright get started"

"……."

"Well what you waiting for? Me to kiss you goodbye?"

"Dum bitch how the fuck can I meditate when I have two clumps of dirt stuck to the bottom of my feet and my hands are glued to an oversized butchers knife?"

"Dickhead say so then don't stand there like I can read minds"

After releasing the seal for his legs and hands she decided to leave the one for the kyubis chakra so as to make sure the boy was always on the alert he walked of into the foliage

To find the right place to mediate on the two knew skills that he knew from experience Hina would want perfected.

"And if a big hairy man grabs you from behind just close your eyes and think of ramen hahaha"

And so Naruto meditated training his ears until the sound of ants moving became annoying to his ears he then decided to try and get ahead of "class" and practice his with his eyes some more he first picked up a small pebble and threw it and watch its accent and decent after a few hours he went back to training his ears although he didn't spend to long on them seeing as they were more easier to master than his eyes seeing as he didn't have the fear of burning them off and re-growing them like his sensitive eyes which he was sure would be a more than a painful experience he decided to refine his eyes to a higher degree and while walking back to Hina started picking up pebbles and crumbling them while counting all the different specks of dust before they hit the ground it was an impossible feat of course not even the wilder of the sharingarn at the height of its power would have been able to accomplish such a feat none the less it was a good training regime.

And in a few hours time he would be glad that he had indulged in such a practice as he broke through the end of the trees to get to the base of the mountain it was simply for the fact that for the last few months he had spent the time dodging boulders that Naruto was not dead as a long gash appeared from the line where forehead met hair down to his chin he dodged ducked and rolled in one fluid motion only to look up and see a smiling Hina.

She took a scroll bit her thumb and drew the blood across the scroll it glowed a bright blue as if excited a puff of smoke appeared and then an object appeared it was the very object that he so coveted one of the few things in the world that brought a shine to his eyes and a smile that actually reached his eyes.

A sword fell from the scroll its blade was the defined red of just spilt blood it had a definite shine to it but you could seem it reflected no light instead he only seemed to absorb in the light its hilt was that of the blackest of nights that had the silver of the foxes tails entwined with it making it all the more elegant it was a true dream of a sword and either from the fair distance away that Naruto was he could still feel the power radiating from it it fell simple point first and sank almost effortlessly into the ground he was finally going to have it he would not let even the death god stand in his way.

"Now boy you like?"

Hina spoke with a deliberately slow pace as she knew the reaction that was soon to come a lips shaping into a purely evil smirk.

"Give me what is mine woman"

"Now now what's the magic word?"

"Bitch don't play with me give me my sword"

"Hmm bitch...is that the magic word?... nooo I don't think that's it give….. is that it?"

As she continued speaking she took out a sword that had a purple blade its grip that of a pair of cat claws.

"Now what is that damn magic word hmm? Tell you what how about this seeing as you don't seem to know the magic word and I don't remember the magic word I'll leave the sword right here and I'll stand right here and wait for you to come and claim the sword ok?...I promise I touch the sword for the duration of the fight"

"Fine by me bitch"

Jiraiya who was in a daze thinking about a particular good session of research had only realized what was about to transpire a four seconds before it actually happened needless to say he stood up and legged it in a manor that was quite undignified for one with the status as legendary sanin he had made as far as the edge of the trees so that he could have a good look at the payoff of his students training.

Naruto moved at speeds that no chunin would have been able to pickup Hina merely waited until he was almost upon her before plunging her sword into the ground and pumping her demonic chakra into it Naruto began using his demonic ears as he referred to them he heard the ground cracking underneath his feet and jumped backwards.

Once in the air he used his demonic eyesight to see if there were any changes in the ground but he didn't need them to see what she had done the entire area was coated in ice the only areas unaffected by it was a small circle around Hina and an even smaller circle around his sword and it was impossible for him to land within either circle and so he decided to start doing things old school.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

A bunshin appeared beside Naruto he grabbed the bunshins leg and dragged downwards.

"Sorry dude"

Was all Naruto could get out as he stepped on his back.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

And so Naruto kept it up making bunshin after bunshin finally when close enough he made a hand sign and ten bunshins which he allowed to land on the ice while he passed them in his leap for the blood red sword he smirked.

Hina began speeding forward it was easy to see that she was use to ice from the sheer precision of her movements on the ice not to mention the hint of gracefulness that came along with her but that's when her problems started.

BOOM

One of Narutos bunshins exploded he had seen her coming and detonated the one nearest to her on her left but instead of blowing her away like he had she merely weaved around the explosion leaving a mild amount of demonic chakra in her wake on the left to her Naruto narrowed his eyes it seemed that she had used a small amount of the chakra to shield herself from the blast while manipulating her chakra so that it absorbed the impact and allowed her to use the momentum to propel her forward.

There by passing all of Narutos other bunshins before he could detonate them and just when it seemed like she would beat him to the sword she made an obvious hand sign just to show her glee at what she was about to do and used the kawarimi jutsu and all of a sudden Narutos clone was beside the sword it smiled but before it could grab a kunai hit the small of its neck where the base of its skull was and it detonated blasting the real Naruto across the ice so that he landed in the side of the mountain.

Naruto hated to admit it but that combo had been effortlessly flawless she was a true elite and the pick of the bunch and so he stood up and focused his nails taking on an animalistic edge to them same as his canines his eyes turned red and his pupils became foxy slits his ears took on a more feral look.

"You're clearly more powerful than me but that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up"

"Hmm is that so then you pass that was the lesson to learn to never give up you may come and collect your sword"

And with that Hina sat down and began to relax Naruto smiled this one actually reaching his eyes as he began running at villager pace towards his dream weapon his eyes and ears had gone back to normal as he made his way to the sword.

Once he was almost there however life simply went down hill.

"Hahaha a shinobi never lets down his or her guard no matter what the circumstance may be 'never give up' yeah that's a good lesson but hey who are we kidding you aren't really the type to give up now are you now then looks like you aren't ready for that sword after all meh oh well lets see how long it takes my brother to grow back that leg of yours shall we?"

"A shinobi never lets down their no matter what the circumstances woman your half demon obviously it wouldn't be that easy and you clearly hadn't let down your guard you settle down to rest and still have your sword in your hand yeah right"

"Hmm not bad kid but you were meant to get the sword you may have seen through that little rouse but that will be of little comfort when you're growing back your leg"

"Tsch true true dam lucky thing I won't have to grow back my leg then huh?"

Hina merely gave Naruto a quizzical look who was imitating the smirk that she had given him when he had first started his boulder training a look that simply meant 'it's pay back time bitch'.

Four shuriken whizzed passed Hina two on her left side two on her right the momentary distraction of Narutos behavior leaving the opening around her heightened sense of hearing they then seems to simply turn around of their own accord it was another second before she realized that that they were connected by two pieces of ninja wire in the two seconds it took for her to be truly ensnared by them a puff of smoke had appeared on either side of her where she could feel the shuriken digging into her skin then where there had been four shuriken there was now two shuriken and two more Narutos.

But when did he?

"Hahaha don't you remember I made five bunshins tow were detonated and the other three were evade completely by you…_before they were detonated_"

Shit I can't move I can't even use the kawarimi jutsu because were so closely entwined I would kawarimi this jackass as well

"The reason why I was running so slowly was so that I my clone could use the kawarimi jutsu on me more easier it was really all thanks to you if you hadn't of blown me up with the same combo I would have never of thought of it look behind you"

She turned around and saw the _real_ Naruto standing in front of his sword with an amazingly cocky smile on his face she turned around back to Naruto trying all the more desperately to free herself from something that was quite obviously going to be very painful Naruto looked her dead in the eye.

"Cya"

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Jiraiya could do nothing more than look on in horror at the sheer destruction of Narutos attack and then for Hina to have to take that at point blank rage.

What was Naruto thinking?

He jumped out the tree and shushined through the dust and dirt that was still falling lightly back to the earth.

"Hina"

"Hina"

"HINA CAN YOU HEAR ME"

Hina was a mangled mess re-growing back one of her arms the other one having nearly all the skin blown of it third degree burns where evident all over her body and some of her intestines trailing in front of her due to being blown backwards in the explosion.

Jiraiya tapped a few pressure points in order to allow her body to relax and go numb thereby sparing her the pain and allowing her body to naturally heal her more faster he then did the only healing jutsu he knew even summoning a toad to go and find medical ingredients for medicine.

A sheer shockwave of power bloodlust and dread washed over him he could feel the burning touch of the kyubis chakra on his skin turning around to see exactly how Naruto had broken the seal limiting his usage of the kyubis chakra what he saw amazed him there was no shroud of red surrounding Naruto he was merely standing there holding the sword in his hand that blood red sword with the silver fox engraving it was still in the ground as Naruto gripped the sword tighter still a another shock wave of power rocked the surrounding area and where there was earth there simply wasn't any earth a crater had appeared so that Naruto dropped down out of sight momentarily.

The sun kissed yellow of his hair had gained a defiant gaara like red streak to the front slightly of the middle to the left which hanged down over his left eye (Imagine adult gohan after having his power unlocked by elder kai during the super buu saga) he shushined over to Hina on closer inspection Jiraiya could see that Narutos perfect blue eyes had a ever so slight red tinge to them hardly noticeable up close but strangely exotic they seemed to have a mesmerizing factor to them because it was a few seconds before Jiraiya spoke.

"What the hell do you think you were doing you could have killed her"

"Na if I had wanted to she would have been dead don't worry I'll use my own demonic chakra to help speed up her recovery I owe her a lot"

To his sheer shock and surprise after a mere six hours of jutsus healing and demonic chakra Hina was slowly but sure propping herself up she took in Narutos new appearance.

"Not bad kid not bad at all"

Naruto wasn't to sure if she was talking about his performance in the battle or his new appearance or perhaps it was the feeling of power that exuded from him either way he smiled,

"Thanks old lady"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yes yes yes I'm done thank you everyone for reviewing if it wasn't for all of those reviews you lot would be getting this chap next week around Friday or Sunday this shows that the more you review the faster I update oh and tell me what you thought about Hina and Narutos fight scene that was completely of the top of my head so sorry if you lot for it was crap.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Wow thank you everyone for your reviews it's because of them why you lot are getting this update so quickly keep it up and I s

_**Wow thank you everyone for your reviews it's because of them why you lot are getting this update so quickly keep it up and I should be able to hook you lot up every week as long as college work and my girl friend don't get in the way to much lol well here you go and enjoy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Umm Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah Jiraiya why do you ask"

"Umm haven't you seen yourself"

"Yeah Jiraiya I used my kekkei genkai to stretch my fucking eye balls to look at myself jackass…why what's wrong with me I thought I just looked really impressive"

"Well you do… but no that's not it you look really different even your hairs grown longer and part of it is red now"

"REALLY THAT'S SO…"

"SHUT UP JACKASS AND DON'T WAKE HINA"

"Jiraiya is that you why da hell did you have to go and wake me up for? tsch"

"Err err sorry Hina didn't mean to wake you up how you feeling anyway?"

"Flipping brilliant… Naruto get some sleep your going to need it for tomorrow"

And so they slept and rested in the cave beside the cooling embers each snoring to the silence of the night the only exception of that silence being when Jiraiya in his sleep filled stated rolled into the embers and the ensuing noise was quite humorous at nine O'clock Naruto awoke he got washed got dressed and picked up his sword and sat on the river.

Hina simply watched him and admired the change in the boy no longer was he always angry although he did have a dull edge of constant bloodlust about him but she knew on no account would he hurt Jiraiya and she was almost positive about herself her only worry now was what would happen once the boy returned to the village.

Tsch for the boy being in the constant company of me and Jiraiya… it was a controlled environment for him but his village is just as bad as mine no matter how high those leaf dickheads hold up their heads they are no better or worse than any other village in fact because they have such powerful nin they believe that that gives them an excuse to do unforgivable things they are the lead village for the saying 'for the greater good' but that doesn't concern me my concern is what is 'for the greater good' in their eyes when it comes to Naruto but of well if it comes down to it I'm sure that brother of mine would like a bit of carnage and destruction anyway let's get this started then shall we

Hina appeared in a puff behind Naruto.

"Now boy you ready?"

Naruto looked at her with a quizzical eye.

"Ready for what?"

"For one of the last parts of your training"

"And that would be?"

Something uncomfortable bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Experience in fighting and……pain"

A truly maniacal expression came over face and for the first time in a while Naruto saw the shadow of the demon that she used to house and he then knew that the thing that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach was fear.

"Hina I would like to take the opportunity to apologize for that stunt with the exploding bunshin and to also remind you that I am your student and that….."

If Naruto had not had his reflexes improve to such a degree he would have easily had been sliced in half and to make matters worse he could see that Hina wasn't holding back because there was ice forming round her on the ground it would appear subconsciously and he could see the ice trying to enclose his sword he pumped his chakra into the sword seeing as he was still not able to use his own chakra and saw that it flowed quite easily through the demonic sword it began glowing a fiery red and he began to push Hina back.

"Good that's the first lesson don't rely on my brothers chakra learn that your strength should be enough that is why kekkei genkai clans are forever weak because they simply rely on one thing with the one exception of the uchihas but where they make up for there weakness as a kekkei genkai clan that sink even lower as the one of the most powerful clans in existence are brought to the level of mere thieves…..shit"

Realizing that she saw that she was losing the battle for supremacy she pushed down ferociously and then jumped back before a retaliation could be made she then made a simple swing with her sword to stop Naruto who was holding his sword horizontally in front of him from going after her immediately.

Naruto however screamed in pain and dropped to his knees momentarily releasing his grip on his sword as he looked at his left hand where ice was creeping up his arm attacking his nervous system Hina merely stood there and watched him deal with the mind numbing pain oh her attack.

"Naruto that pain shall be with you until I decide otherwise you shall learn to deal with pain or die trying do I make myself clear? Now get up and pick up your sword and get ready….Because here I come boy"

Naruto barely had time to pick up his sword and parry the attack he was slower than before and he was in visible pain Hina just kept on laughing manically as his movements became sloppy a gash going across his chest one going down his leg another up his arm and so it continued until three hours later Naruto simply collapsed.

He awoke three hours later in the same place that he fell the only difference being that Jiraiya had left the scene of carnage.

"Get up and prepare yourself you have thirty seconds"

Naruto stared at her with the deep blue surrounded by the sunset red of his eyes and readied himself barely grimacing at the biting slicing hindering cold in his left arm Hina lunged at him but this time Naruto used his demonic eye sight to compensate for his left arm and found that he was able to see when her subtle yet deadly ice attacks were coming by seeing the shape of the air change it had become stiff from the cold instead of rippling like it would normally do in the heat. Furthermore he had seen another way to see her attacks coming her breath came out misty when such an attack was utilized it was a subtly that would be missed by anyone without a dojutsu or anyone lower than jounin.

And so he was able to defend and on rare occasions attack without leaving himself to open after a few days of this Hina stopped the training session Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow as this was the first time that she had ever done this.

"Kai"

Naruto sighed he had become almost use to the nerve slicing pain that had been inflicted upon him in the last few days but it was a relief nonetheless when she released her jutsu on him and he could feel the warmth of the kyubis chakra surging through the affected part of his body easing the pain and healing it.

"Now we'll work on your form put away your sword we're going to play tag"

"What?"

"I said put away your sword because now we're going to work on your form and play tag"

"Wait wait wait you mean tag as in haha I got you and then you get me?"

"Yep"

"Umm ok umm ok"

Hina simply took out a scroll and summoned a simple black cloth and five bells. She tied one bell to each leg and each arm she then tied the last one to the back of her hair. Once that had been completed she completely blind folded herself and then waved her hand in front of her eyes as if to make sure that she couldn't see.

"Now if you can touch me just touch me that's it then we can skip this part of the training ok?"

"Tsch stupid old bat fine"

and so they started Naruto moving at a blurring speed as he utilized his own chakra to speed himself up but was sidestepped with such speed that for the slightest of seconds he thought that he had simply gone through her he was expecting some sort of debilitating pain but after the first second he looked around to see Hina jumping backwards and out of reach.

Believing this to be a useless exercise that just showed how much weaker than her he was he decided to utilize what he believed to be a weakness in her instructions.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu"

Hundreds of clones appeared the nearest of which scowling because of the smirk on Hinas face and so they attacked.

Hina just bending and twirling like leaves in the wind arms spread out for balance as she made movements that truly perplexed the real Naruto as he watched the technically blind woman dodge effortlessly.

And new that any taijutsu specialist would have a horrific time of trying to hit her and coupled with her speed and her abilities not to mention that effect that being half demon must have was truly something to be in awe of.

After around twenty minutes of this infuriating display she was cornered and touch by around twenty bunshins all working in unison.

"Good now we can skip this stupidly useless exercise"

"Hmm couple questions for you Naruto the first being don't you want to learn how to have that kind of evasive power? And furthermore all the time I was doing those intricate movements did you once here the bells ring? But it's up to you if you want to learn it we did have a deal after all"

She gave her arm a little shake so as to allow the ringing of the bells to alert him of their continued existence.

For the slightest of seconds Naruto had sheer shock written all over his face at the fact that no clone had brought back the memory of hearing the bells.

"Teach me"

Hina smiled as she got identical apparatus to hers for Naruto and began.

"The trick is to make no unnecessary movements that means no that you must precise and direct at all times during all movements now we fight we fight until you've mastered it you will keep the blindfold and the bells on at all times until you have mastered it I mean practice does make perfect"

And so they began practicing simple kicks and punches teaching him key points to aim for in the process like debilitating parts of the body as well as pressure points after three weeks of punching and kicking relentlessly until Hina had decided that it was up to her standard she then began allowing Naruto to practice with his sword simple movements after five months of gradually building on his technique they began sparring simple sparring to start with but after a few weeks it began to faster and fiercer the bells only ringing after a particularly violent move.

Jiraiya merely sat there mouth gaping at many things it would seem the first being that Hina who upon first seeing Naruto had tried to decapitate him and Naruto had used to mumble torture methods involving her in his sleep were now sparring and talking as though they had formed this bond years ago he was also looking at the change in Narutos power level very few chunin could fight him and have a chance and the main point was that he was now using his own power although Jiraiya did not believe Naruto to be aware of this Jiraiya Hinas sealing of his power had been had served another more hidden purpose in sealing the kyubis power to such a degree she had forced him to rely and build on his own power not the demons and the fruits of that particular labor was showing more and more everyday.

And so they trained non-stop learning new things about himself and Hina everyday as Naruto prepared his mind body and soul for his immanent return to Konoha.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wow ppl amazingly short chap here aint done one this short in a while sorry I just need to do a lil time skip so that Naruto can get back to Konoha because wow I'm looking forward to see what my mind can come up with next because I don't plan out a chap before hand at all I just sit and write that's why there's normally so many discrepancies with each chap so if you anything that you would like to see in this story or that you would like to know tell me in a review you will have a better chance of finding out or getting what you want ok guys and gals any who umm I really hope you enjoyed this chap and this will probs be the shortest chap in the entire fic ok. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go I'm excited now

_**Here we go I'm excited now.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Time skip two years and six months later.**_

In a forest north of Konoha found a man with silvery grey hair going down his back wearing a red waist coat and greyish green pants and walking a little bit behind him was a young male dressed all in orange and sun kissed yellow hair and clear blue eyes this particular youth was slightly smirking as he walked gently with a slight edge of nobility and of course power while his travelling partner had a slightly disgruntled look as he remember the previous conversation with the blonde.

_**Flash back**_

"I. Am. Not. Walking. With. You. Dressed. Like. That. CHANGE"

"No"

"Why da fuck not I'm sorry but did you get damaged at some point in the last three years why your eye sight is this bad?"

"No I am openly choosing to wear this Jiraiya I believe it will help me it what I am planning"

"And what are you planning pipsqueak?"

"That is of little to no concern of yours for now"

"Hmph dum prick I am not walking with you until you change into the outfit that you had tailored in mist come on that would have had the girls flocking around you why are you doing this to me you're like my god son but right now I feel like just sticking an exploding tag on your eye lid while your sleeping come on Naruto pleasssseeeeee"

"No"

"Fine then but don't expect me to walk with you then prick"

And with that Jiraiya sped up so that there was a good foot between him and his protégé.

_**Flash back end**_

Naruto on the other hand was remembering a conversation that he had had with Hina.

_**Flash back**_

"Remember Naruto that you should never let your guard down around anyone and to properly utilize your senses killer intent is laced into the simplest negative action"

"Yes sensei"

"And remember if you wish to test the mettle of the ninja world then you must always hold back something ok and never ever show all your cards"

"I understand sensei"

_**Flash back end**_

As Naruto began to catch glimpses of konohas side gate through the trees he tensed he used his demonic hearing and found a heart beat of a frightened person running at it would seem at top ninja speed instantly scrapping the thought that it was a civilian furthermore there was another heart beat moving with him Naruto found this odd that the person appeared to be moving at the same speed as the ninja but had the heartbeat of a sleeping person.

He looked at Jiraiya who merely carried on looking straight ahead but looked back slightly and nodded and Naruto simply disappeared into the foliage.

The ninja in question happened to be a cloud village jounin he had a sack on his back Naruto would have analyzed the shape more were it not for the fact that his contact lenses prevented him from doing this effectively (I don't want to hear shit in the chunin exams they had a fucking video player as well as cctv so all you jackasses shut the fuck up).

So he merely continued to follow the young jounin noiselessly the years of movement training were paying off in full at this point in time once he was nearing the forest edge and that would soon open up to the border of lightning country it was at this time that the contents within the sack began to stir and then struggle feebly Narutos ears picked up the sound of the little girls voice and decided to act immediately.

The man was only able to stop his head from being cut off the gash that appeared across his chest was unavoidable for someone of his abilities the mans eyes widened in terror at what had just happened he looked up and simply saw a little boy he regained his composure and merely began running through hand seals with out even noticing the sack falling to the ground….with his hand and arm falling with it. It wasn't until he was snapped out of what he was doing by a sharp and extremely powerful kick to the chest area that he realized what had befallen him the scream barely leaving his mouth before his chest was pierced from behind by a branch that had been protruding outwards.

Naruto watched the man flying backwards as he held the bundle in his arms as his shadow clone went running towards him and swiftly cut off the mans head as he was impaled on the branch he then sealed the head in a scroll before bringing the scroll back to Naruto and dispersing.

The real Naruto simply disappeared into the surrounding foliage a little while after traveling back to Jiraiya curiosity got the better of him something that rarely happened and he decided to see exactly who the girl in the bag was as he let the top of the bag fall down he got a clear view of the person inside once he got a good look at the person inside he instantly knew that he had done the right thing by stopping the ninja the girl had lavender hair and pale purple eyes classic signs of a hyuga she looked up into the young boys face and simply fainted whether from shock or fear or from the fact that she could tell that the boy meant her no harm Naruto did not know he met up with Jiraiya a few moments later and explained as they walked what had happen Jiraiya smiled.

This would be easier than I thought

By the time that they had made it to the side gate it was nearly dusk but he knew that the people that they would need to see would still be in their office they would not miss this chance.

A chunin sporting the leaf head band was manning the wall below him there was a mild distortion in the air that told Naruto that there were more ninja hiding behind a genjutsu none of these things were of any concern to the two though as they cleared the gate ninja and wall all in one artful dodge.

They landed and began walking Naruto had a very impassive look in his eyes which told that his mind was going a mile a minute as they neared the Hokages tower Jiraiya felt a flare of killer intent and quickly flicked his head to Naruto and followed his line of sight to Hokage monument and was slightly surprised to see Minatos face looking over the village.

They continued in silence.

They walked on and on some staring at Naruto weirdly before it occurred to both master and student that without the changes that he had gone through over the last few years he must look like minatos double Naruto smirked at the irony of the situation and carried on walking careful supporting the small bundle in the bag so as not to have squads of anbu on them.

Jiraiya walked up to the thirds secretary who instantly recognized him and smile seconds later giving Naruto and the bag a quizzical look as she sent them up to the last room at the top of the tower before they entered the two anbu tried to deprive Naruto of the bundle resting cozily against his back although the surrounding area was spared the destruction that would have followed by a quick intervention from Jiraiya as he flashed them his old leaf head band and they realized he was one of the legendary sanin and so were allowed to enter quietly and calmly with bag in tow.

"Well Jiraiya-sama we have long awaited your return and is _he_ the container?"

"Noble councilman do not refer to him as that again my god son would not appreciate it"

One particular man with a white triangular hat on who was currently searching his person for his pipe suddenly froze s he took in that sentence and smiled before continuing the pursuit of his pipe.

"Preposterous Jiraiya-sama you can not truly be referring to this…this…this thing as your grandson"

Danzo cleared his throat and looked at Naruto as he spoke to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama this council is appreciative and happy over your safe return but really what would you want from this village concerning the boy I know that some of the more optimistic members…."

At this point his eyes flicked and glared at Saratobi.

"Would like him to lead a normal life but alas this is no possible there is only one clear route I see left to him from what your reports have been telling us and that is for him to move in with me and allow me to train him I'm sure you have heard of the success that I had with a previous faction of mine known as root if it was not for the previous kage…"

At this point his eyes hardened upon Naruto.

"Then their fame would have surely have risen above even that of the leg…"

"Stop right their Danzo your answer is no understand that what ever the council decides today it shall not be that he remains with you if that is so then this village shall fell the wrath of a legendary sanin"

At this point almost all in the room stiffened a threat from anyone of the legendary sanin of this gravity could not simply be ignored their power could only be exceeded by their fame at his point Hyuga Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Jiraiya-sama please there is no need for such statements please I am sure that we can settle this peacefully and calmly but do not attempt to threaten this council or that option shall become even less distant I am sure that the Hokage could find the boy a an apartment within the village walls"

Another member of the council who seemed to be a civilian stood up.

"Well look at him he can't live with the public"

Jiraiya paused and looked Naruto up and down quizzically the boy in question seemed to have the faintest of smiles on his face Jiraiya followed his line of sight and saw that he was staring at his old sensei who was characteristically relaxing with his pipe and looking back at Naruto Jiraiya snapped out of his daze and quickly retorted back at the council member.

"And why not?"

"Because he is a liability suppose he sees some small child at and that demon sees it as a threat what would happen then and don't deny the truth we have had extensive information on the nature of the demons influence over the boys well being"

"Oh really you have? ... Kage bunshin no jutsu"

As Jiraiya made his clone it walked to the back of the large circular room drew kunai and threw at Naruto who was currently looking out the window the council minus one tobacco smoking ninja drew \ collective breath Hiashi activating his byakugan but what happened shocked only four people the rest taking a collective sigh of a breath that they had not realized that they had been holding in.

Naruto who had been swaying slowly had not even noticed the kunai and it had just missed him embedding itself in the wall behind him. But four ninja had noticed something and they were extremely curious about it Saratobi and his two genin team mates including a certain hyuga who had his Byakugan activated at the time had seen the oh so subtle movement and they knew that that kunai had not just missed him but none of them thought it wise to bring this up here and as most looked around at the sound of the clone dissipating they seemed aptly distracted.

"What do you think should become of me sir?"

Every head snapped to Naruto both at his level of politeness the fact that he had spoken and the softness of his voice. Saratobi contemplated him slowly allowing a long stream of smoke roll around the sealing before dissipating.

"You will come and live with in the village and by that yes I do mean that you shall join the academy even if you do know already know everything that they teach there you shall live as normal life as is possible an…"

"You have no power to say such things Saratobi you need the consent of the council for such actions to be allowed and that is something that you do not have yet"

"First it's Hokage-sama to you and secondly fine let us put it to a vote shall we?"

"Not a problem Hokage…sama"

"Naruto is there anything that you would like to add before we vote?"

Naruto seemed to be contemplating the council and Jiraiya felt a bit uneasy for a few moments as he felt that he knew what Naruto was thinking but then eased as he saw the boy walk forward to the table seeing that his movements had no ill content.

Naruto simply eased the bag off his shoulder and allowed the still fainted girl to gently roll onto the table immediately the council was in an uproar at these actions as she was easily recognizable as the heir to the hyuga clan Hinata Hyuga.

"Uzamaki what is the meaning of this?"

"She was being kidnapped by a cloud jounin I confronted him in the forest and relived of this bag seeing as I believed a lone cloud jounin moving at top speeds in a Konoha forest to be suspicious once I had the bag with in my protection I instantly recognized her as a hyuga and brought"

"A likely story more like you kidnapped her and laid out this story to try and sway the council in your favor"

Naruto locked eyes with the council member that had spoken and they wilted under the killer intent

Another council member spoke but instead was looking at the council member that had spoken before.

"Now now it is true that cloud have been after the eyes of a hyuga for a long time now the boys' story isn't entirely unbelievable unfortunately…"

At this point he turned to Naruto.

A lone child beating a jounin is preposterous.

Naruto who was still at the table standing beside Saratobi simply pulled out a scroll and summoned something out of the puff of smoke rolled a foreign ninjas head sporting the cloud headband.

The room was stunned into silence as they took in what they were looking at some of the civilian council members seemed sickened by the head the shinobi side of the council simply looked grim with jaws set and minds whirring away into the silence of the room.

Finally someone made a movement Hiashi Hyuga moved around the table and bowed to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto Uzamaki for the safe return of my daughter this will mean so much to me and my clan you will always have my full support and not only my support but the support of the main and branch families of the hyuga family"

Naruto bowed back at the hyuga.

"That is not necessary but I thank you all the same Hyuga-sama it is greatly appreciated"

At this point Danzo seemed uneasy Hyuga Hiashi had just as much sway with the council as he did and if both he and Saratobi were backing the boy then he would lose his chance to get the boy for his own ends. Saratobi simply leaned back and smiled for his battle was now won and there was nothing more that need to be said apart from his next sentence.

"Naruto will you please so that we may cast the vote"

He simply turned on his heel and smartly walked out of the door only pausing to spare the girl on the table now known as Hinata one more pausing glance before leaving Jiraiya opting to keep him company.

Out side the room Naruto and Jiraiya simply leaned against the wall just staring at the blank wall opposite them.

"That was very well played Naruto I could not have done that better myself"

"Thank you sensei I do not like the man that they call Danzo I wish to kill him if you don't mind"

"Well I do mind you know you can't just go around killing all the time Naruto that cloud ninja will probably be your last for quite a long time seeing as you'll just be doing D rank missions for a while to come not to mention your years in the academy"

"What is a D rank mission?"

"Hahaha a prime example as to why I'm not taking of that seal for chakra shield"

"Tsch what ever anyway the reaction of the hyuga head was unforeseen none the less welcomed"

"Hmm yes it was I didn't expect him to be so kind hyugas normally are traditional bastards"

"Well in the long run I hope the rest of the village will be just as interesting"

"Jiraiya-sama Naruto please enter"

"Now then you shall be escorted around the village and shown the available properties do not worry it shall be paid for by the council and welcome….back to the village"

"Thank you"

Saratobi merely put away his pipe and started packing up his scrolls.

Now minato let me truly see how much damage you have done to this boy

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**OH MY GOD how am I updating this fast I am impressed with myself now next update mite take a bit long because I don't know where to start it from but please review and tell me what you think ok people wow I am so pumped oh oh and who read the latest Naruto manga looool 'bad Konoha bad'lool**_


	8. Chapter 8

Do you know what yeah sasuke saukra choji and the rest of them are the same age as Naruto and neji and them lot are just older

_**Do you know what yeah sasuke saukra choji and the rest of them are the same age as Naruto and neji and them lot are just older the reason why I don't want to hear any bitching about that is because after some research I realised that **__**Masashi Kishimoto made Naruto the same age as the other main genin in the canon even though seeing as Naruto failed the genin exam twice that would mean that he's to years older than them so :P I don't wana hear any bullshit ok **__****_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto was putting the finishing touches to his outfit he had already gone to trim his hair again ever since his change during the training it always grew by a few inches ever day and so was a regular at the barbers. He was currently dressed in a blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly the tie to the same fashion his pant and jacket were of a slightly lighter shade of blue that completed everything perfectly his black shoes matching his black shino type glasses perfectly checking the last few details in his bedroom mirror he left his home heading for the hyuga mansion.

The home in question was a quaint little cottage type training facility on the out skirts of the village in a gentle clearing he choose it for it's seclusion and because at the time he had his sensei within him in for all his perverseness had coerced Naruto into buying it seeing as it was near the hot springs although Naruto only agreed to do this if he taught him his most powerful technique Jiraiya had out right refused to do so until they had checked out the garden and Jiraiya had heard the girls giggling upon climbing up one of the trees he simply fainted from a nose bleed at the sight of over twenty girls.

He took to the trees in order to get there respectfully early once there he was greeted by one of the hyuga branch members and escorted to the dining room.

"Ahhh Naruto how nice to see you again I take it that this night finds you well"

"Yes hyuga-sama it does and I trust that you are able to say the same and Hinata how are you"

"I'm fine Naruto it's nice to see you again"

"And you to Hinata"

A branch member walked into and whispered something into Hiashis ear.

"Excuse me please I have something that I must attend to I hopefully will not be to long please feel free to start dinner without me"

"Of course Hiashi-sama please do not hasten on my account"

"Yes farther"

"Hinata make sure that your classmate is comfortable"

"Of course farther"

"Wow I hate talking like that"

Hinata giggled silently.

"Why you talk pretty much like that all the time in class"

"Yeah but that's different I'm not use to talking like that in front of you in this kind of setting"

"Yeah I know what you mean and sorry about this ever since we started hanging out together fathers been planning our wedding you know how this clan stuff is"

"Naa don't worry about it I enjoy spending time with you after all and I don't normally have a reason to get dressed up now do I?"

"That is true every time you come class you look like you've just come out of a shinobi war and then all you do is sleep plus your so secretive about what you've bin up to"

She carried on counting off the many instances that narutos behavior had intrigued her while Naruto took in his surroundings his face once again setting into the blank expressionless look that it normally adopted.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto are you listening?"

"Of course Hinata"

"What did I say then?"

"….."

"Jackass and that's why I am going to kill all boys one day"

Naruto smirked at this comment ever since Hinata had met a very impressive kunoichi by the name of Anko Mitarashi there had been a serious change in the way that she viewed the world particularly in how she dealt with troublesome boys the woman in question who Naruto had made a personal note of making sure he befriended this particular person was apparently a former student of his senseis old teammate orochimaru.

And so the night passed on without incident as Naruto enjoyed the varying conversations of Hinata and her farther.

**BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING**

And so another alarm clock met its end at the wrath of the awakening uzamaki.

He washed and dressed in the insipid orange jump suite that he had to wear he made his way through the village still quite early for the academy no longer pestered by the annoying gazes of the villagers who had long sine gotten over the strange likeness that Naruto shared with the fourth hokage he had just gotten to the yard that held the pathway to the main door of the academy and was greeted by the demonic screeching of one Ino Yamanaka.

Knowing who and what must be around the corner Naruto began to make great strides towards the opposite end of the court yard but alas his peace was not meant to remain.

"Hey forehead look it's your boyfriend"

"What? ... eeeew no way ino pig more like your boyfriend"

"Yes way forehead that's your boyfriend so why don't you leave me and Sasuke-kun alone and give your boyfriend a big wet kiss from me"

At hearing this narutos worst fears were confirmed and around he strolled.

Sasuke was walking with an arrogant ease towards either the door or towards Naruto he could not tell as much as he might of hated Sasuke he had to admit his brother had trained him well he was almost as impassive as he was"

Before Sasuke turned into the door he paused and locked eyes with Naruto who merely looked at him as though he was a mildly interesting fly.

The two girls became quiet as they watched they could feel the tension between the two and as though they could not take it any longer the pink haired girl screamed.

"Yeah go Sasuke-kun take him out right now"

Not wanting to be out done y her love rival Ino punched the air with her fist and shouted at an equaled if not higher pitch.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun beat this stupid orange kid and then me and you can go on our date"

Sasuke glared at Naruto but after the little outburst of his so-called fan club he knew he had lost the morale high ground in the staring contest and so after one swift look where his eyes flashed red with three tomoe in each he continued into the room with the two girls tailing behind him.

"What was all that about?"

Hinata shikamaru and kiba followed closely by choji who was currently dealing with a bag of chips.

"Nothing just the uchiha brat trying to flex his muscles with me"

"Troublesome"

"You real need to get a new line nara the girls will start to think your retarded"

"Tsch what ever"

"HYA Naruto"

"Inuzaka one day I will remove your vocal cords everyday you see me you do the same thing and everyday I tell you there is no need to shout so loud when I am right in front of you"

Hinata just watched shikamaru and kiba glaring at Naruto and sighed before balling her hands into a fist and punching kiba in the back of his head sending him flying straight for Naruto who thanks to his training was able to neatly side step the predictable move.

"Tsch narutos right idiot my ear drums are sensitive and there for neat peace and calm tones and you Naruto what are you doing in so early class doesn't start for another ten minutes and you aren't due in for another two hours by your usual time keeping"

"Tsch what ever Hinata let's just go inside and sit I need to get comfy because as you said I have two hours worth of sleep to catch up on"

"Why you hit me for when you just shouted that entire sentence stupid chick and why does he call all of us by our last name and call you by your first name?"

The others used to hinatas dominative nature merely shuffled past the irritated kiba with many muffled crunches of hips as well as continued mutterings of 'troublesome'.

"Good mourning class"

"Good mourning Irukua sensei good mourning mizuki sensei"

"Now today we shall be learning about the different ninja villages"

And for the next hour that was all Naruto and shikamaru heard for they promptly fell asleep it wasn't until two well aimed pieces of chalk were fired at narutos and shikamrus head.

"Bakis wake up"

"What did I say fifteen minutes ago?"

Now seeing as the center of narutos forehead had a dull sting to it and he hadn't killed anyone sine the cloud ninja he had a mind to simply kill the chunin instructor but then he reasoned that the man did deserve his respect for although the Hokage appeared to have the utmost confidence in him he was no fool and so would have alerted his teachers to all the necessary information and therefore to still attack him would take a lot of courage.

And so he humored him.

"I don't know sensei well then I'm sure that you and your sleeping partner would not mind catching up on the necessary information after class then would you"

"…."

"Well I can't here your answer"

Then again

Naruto reasoned.

To simply take an arm would not hurt

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes sensei"

"Good anyway class"

And so the day continued without incident the class finally filling out for the end of the day leaving behind two pissed off ninja

"Here are the notes for today you must read study and duplicate before I get back in an hour you may begin"

And with that he left.

Once Naruto was sure the man was gone he settled into a more comfortable position with his chin resting on his arms in front of him on the table looking dead ahead.

"Aren't you going to do the work Naruto it really wouldn't go good for Irukua to come back and it not be done"

"Tsch that is not necessary nara"

"Naruto what are you hiding and why are you hiding it?"

At this sentence Naruto perked up he had thought that this would be an hour of his life wasted awhile he waited for an angry chunin to return and shout at him while resisting the urge to kill him.

"What do you mean nara?"

"You are a lot more powerful than anyone in our class I doubt even Sasuke could beat you and yet you don't do any work and you rarely stand up for yourself with Sasuke an…"

Shikamaru stopped for Naruto was chuckling it was an odd sound but one that chilled him to the bone it was an evil thing and something that he had wished he hadn't heard and perhaps these feelings had showed on his face for Naruto stopped chuckling with visible effort.

"And what is so funny?"

"Well you say I am ahead of my time well you know you're a lot smarter than me and I know that your a lot smarted than me and yet you do even less work than me why is that nara"

Shikamaru smiled in spite of himself.

"Tsch I just find any type of labor taxing shit I don't even wank because I can't be bothered to move my arm so much"

"HAHAHA"

"Hmm I like you nara wana go for a walk?"

"Sure but what about our work?"

"Don't worry I got that covered kage bunshin no jutsu"

Shikamrus eyes went wide Naruto then turned to the boy and allowed his gaze to travel over the lazy boy.

"Henge"

Shikamaru smiled.

"Tsch show off"

There were four people in the room now two narutos and two shikamarus the two clones began diligently at their work as the two friends walked out the room to head for no where in particular.

An hour and a half later a slightly staggering Irukua entered the classroom that held to of his 'students'.

"Well have the classes lay abouts done the work that they failed to complete in class?"

"Yes sir"

The two clones walked up to the desk that the chunin had occupied and handed him the work.

His eyes wondered over the pages in a daze his eyes unfocused.

"Yeah well what ever you better not make it happen again or else I will have to use my ultimate jutsu on you and it is pretty powerful because I could have been a legendary sanin and….(indistinct grumbling)…..ohhh Anko-chan you are naughty but wont those snakes hurt me if you make them do that?..."

The clones merely gazed at the now sleeping chunin now mumbling in his sleep about his various saucy adventures involving different kunoichi of the village before grining and then dissipating.

In a grassy clearing two young boys rested from time to time lazily pointing out shapes in the clouds all of a sudden Naruto simply burst out laughing not the evil chuckle that he had heard before but a very childish laughter shikamaru just sat up and watch the blond haired ninja simply rolling around.

"Hey do share the joke what's so funny"

"Hmm I don't think you have the proper training to know just trust me the next time Irukua starts shouting at you mention Anko and see what happens"

Raising an eyebrow shikamaru was about to question the boy on his statement before he felt drowsy and opted to simply lay back down.

"Tsch whatever troublesome blonde"

As dusk fell around the two boys Naruto watched shikamaru getting up.

"Time for us to be going our separate ways for now I think"

"Yeah you're probably right"

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto"

"Yeah bye shikamaru"

The two boys paused before continuing their walk back to their respective homes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wow am I good or what people I mean an update everyday wow I do feel proud I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN THE AMOUNT OF REIVEWS I GOT FOR THE LAST CHAP DO NOT LET THE SAME THING HAPPEN AGAIN PEOPLE I really need you lots input for the next chapter so you know the speed of it really does depend on how many reviews I get and the quality of them ok thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

This chap would not have been created if it was not for AztecLord so yeah this chap is kind of dedicated to him/her and I hope

_**This chap would not have been created if it was not for AztecLord so yeah this chap is kind of dedicated to him/her and I hope that more reviews are as attentive as his-her one was.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto was lying down on his bed staring at the pearly white ceiling of his bedroom thinking about what he had to accomplish in his time in the village whether the time that he would have would be a year or ten.

_**Flash back**_

"Naruto I will not be staying with you in the village"

"I see is this for any particular reason?"

"Yes I must go and do some investigating"

"About?"

"The third Hokages right hand mind"

"I see and why has this person peaked your interest to such a point that you would leave the village would it not be more prudent to stay in the village to keep an eye on him?"

"No I believe that he has connections to a very powerful group"

"I see"

"Naruto if what my spies tell me is correct then one day this group shall come after you I do not pretend to know your true purpose or goal but you need to think smart if you plan to survive this onslaught I will be back in around five months time ok until then I hope that you will be keeping your head down"

"I understand …… and Jiraiya sensei"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thank you"

"Of course pipsqueak"

_**Flash back end**_

And that blasted annoying exam tomorrow wouldn't it be amusing if I ended up on the same team as sasuke?

The smirk on Narutos face was only able to survive there for a few moments longer before cold realization wiped it off.

He wouldn't would he? ... but why would he? …… yes he would think like that wouldn't he a way to motivate us would be to play us off against each other I can not allow myself to be placed in a group with him

_**Flash back**_

"Class I must go and sort out something with mizuki sensei make sure you read through the end of this chapter before I get back ok"

"Yes iruka sensei"

The minute the chunin instructor was out of the room and the door had closed behind him the class turned to their own ends shikamaru and Naruto went to sleep, kiba who had aimed the paper ball at Naruto had accidentally hit the young hyuga who had been sitting beside him due to a freak gust of wind was now being chased. Choji who was sitting eating his chips was now getting berated by ino for getting crumbs in his hair as choji apologized repeatedly to the angry blond hair then kiba still running from a fuming hinata sent her flying down the rows of elevated seats so that her forehead connected with the chalk board with alarming force.

The girl stood up fuming where a large bump was now rising on her forehead tears of pain in her eyes which soon turned to tears of rage as sakura shouted.

"Hey you mite call me forehead ino-pig but no you look like you have the Hokage monument on your forehead hahaha"

Ino fuming then sent a right hook at hinata which merely clipped her ear but she turned around none the less and punched ino or she would of if Itachi and inos farther hadn't of met in the sake bar a week early and despite Itachis less than hospitable behaviour had hit it off quite well and evidently from the fact that sasuke was now holding hinatas wrist with evident crushing intent Itachi had mentioned the recently formed friendship to his number one fan sasuke.

Hinata startled non the less held her ground she was no fool she did not think that any other genin had the power to beat sasuke he was a prodigy among prodigies but if she had learnt anything from Naruto and that was that backing down was for pussies.

"Byakugan"

Sasuke merely looked down on her with disgust.

"Foolish hyuga your meaningless dojutsu is as nothing to me"

He raised his arm to hit her across her face at this point shikamaru sat up he knew what was about to happen and was eager to see it.

It was as though a red mist had fell over everyone's eyes as Naruto blurred from his position of sleep and was instantly between hinata and sasuke sasukes left hand still holding hinatas right hand Naruto holding sasukes right hand with his left hinata barely bale to register what was happening with Naruto and sasuke the feeling of dread enveloping her consuming her the only person who seemed still able to retain some hold over his senses Naruto reasoned that this was only because he knew that Naruto would not have stood for allowing hinata to be hurt in his presence and so was able to put up some sort of defence against the demonic killer intent.

The other students such as ino, sakura, kiba, choji and even shino were having a much more difficult time with dealing with the source of their fears and despair choji had long since abandoned his chips and was rocking backwards and forwards under the table, ino and sakura seemed to be holding each other up while silently crying and mumbling incoherently under their breaths kiba had backed up into the corner with his hands raised over his face as if shielding himself from something shino was shivering the full extent of his exposure could not be discerned due to his sun glasses a few other nameless students had simply fainted while others were twitching on the floor a small girl screamed and a few others merely hid themselves from the unseen evil.

The only person who seemed to be able to at least with stand it was sasuke Naruto noted this with a small level of surprise while he locked eyes with the uchiha who activated his sharingarn the three tomoe appearing in each eye this seemed to steady his body and ease his mind for he found that the boy was able to move again evident from the struggle that the boy was putting up trying to get Naruto to release his grip.

A low growl that only served to heighten the fear of everyone in the room began to reach the ears of everyone present sasukes eyes flicked around the room quickly trying to locate the source of the eerie noise he was startled when the only conclusion left to him after a few seconds of searching was that it was Naruto that the noise was coming from.

"What are you?"

"I Uchiha?...I shall be the reaper that claims your soul if you continue on this arrogant path this village holds you and your brother in high regard I hold both of you as trash I warn you uchiha to watch your step around me a snake is always at it's most dangerous when you believe it to be asleep and that is true for both me and your brother"

"I care not for your pretty words fool but I have a warning for you I shall become Hokage of this village and when I do I shall very good fun with you and your girlfriend"

"Hahahahaha you an uchiha Hokage hahaha there is so much that you do not yet understand but I shall lose no sleep you could never take me anyway"

"Really do you wish to put that to the test?"

"Gladly"

Both ninja tensed ready for the ensuing battle both confident over their victory perhaps one a bit more confident than the other but then.

"Another time perhaps child"

"What coward why back out now"

But he found that the end of his sentence was to mere air the red tint that had covered every ones eyes had gone as soon as it came Naruto expanded his senses so as to tell exactly where the anbu had landed still hidden by the foliage iruka blasted through the door to find eight crying students four students shaking violently five fainted students two students sleeping as usual one student hiding under his desk and another student shakily walking back to her seat looking back at the spot where she had thought that her sleeping friend had stood seconds before confusedly and a very angry uchiha with his sharingarn activated rubbing his right wrist with his left hand almost as though he didn't realise he was doing it.

It was five to twelve in the mourning as class was ended for the day and all the student were questioned bout what had happened of course only three students knew what had happened sasuke decided against telling them because he knew that Naruto would probably be removed and he wished to dispatch the boy himself.

Naruto stuck to the story that he was sleeping and with a bit of good acting and a small input or rant as most of the students saw it about the fact that Naruto and shikamaru were always sleeping seeing as shikamaru stuck to the same story they were allowed to leave a little after one o'clock.

Once they were inside the nara estate and sure that they would not be overheard shikamaru sighed.

"So are you going to tell me what that was?"

"Nope"

"Troublesome"

"All I ask of you is that you trust in me that is all"

_**Flash back end**_

After that Naruto simply could not allow himself to be placed on a genin team if he could know what team he would placed on them he could decide on whether to pass the damn test.

"Troublesome"

He paused in his musings as shuddered.

Shit it's contagious

lying on his back he could feel the presence of the anbu on his roof that had been assigned to watch him he although he did not know if it was for his protection or if it was for the villages but all the same it annoyed him but he knew that they must be there on the Hokages orders and so kept his composure he did not wish the Hokage to have any more misgivings than he mite already have.

I shall talk to the old man tomorrow about the situation with the genin teams he probably will not listen to me but I must try all the same

and with that Naruto merely turned over and went to sleep to dream the dreams of either kings or demons he was not sure or maybe of demonic kings alas he could never be sure.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**There we go ladies and gentleman quick chapter there hope you lot enjoy I am not particularly happy with it but what can I say you do only what you can right? READ AND REVIEW I REALLY WANA KNOW WHAT YOU LOT THINK OF THIS CHAP OK**_


	10. Chapter 10

Well I started this chap before posting the one before this because I think the systems down so I couldn't update but any who

_**Well I started this chap before posting the one before this because I think the systems down so I couldn't update but any who enjoy and review.**_

"Normal talking"

"**Demon talking"**

Some one thinking

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Enter"

"Good mourning Hokage-sama"

"Ahh Naruto I haven't seen you in over a week how have you been?"

"Fine"

"That is good to hear and what can I do for you by the way shouldn't you be at the academy today it should be about time for your genin exam shouldn't it?"

"Yes that is partly the reason why I am here"

"Ohh and what would this be about?"

"I don't want to be put on a genin team with sasuke Uchiha"

"Ohh and why is that?"

"Because i am sure that seeing as his brother Uchiha Itachi is in anbu and therefore normally busy with missions then the only other plausible person to have as his jounin sensei would be Hatake kakashi and unfortunately I mite find myself in the position where I would have to kill them"

"I see"

"So will you do this for me?"

"No"

"What and why not"

"Simply because Naruto you are telling me who to put in your genin team"

"Yes but…."

"And that is exactly it you are not even a genin why do you think that I should bend to your whim I do not care who your farther was or who your senseis where I run this show and until you wear a big triangular white hat and white robes then you shall not make such a decision"

"But Hokage-sama"

"No I am not saying that I have planned to place you on a team with sasuke uchiha and I am certainly not saying that I wont I am saying that my choices are my own and you do not hold enough sway to change my mind on this particular subject"

"You for a so called professor you're not being very diplomatic by disregarding what I've got to say before hearing it"

"Oh and threatening to kill them is the most diplomatic thing I have heard of course ok Naruto Namikaze I will humour you, you tell me who you want on your team and who you would like your jounin sensei to be and I will consider you"

"I would like Hyuga Hinata and nara shikamrus with Anko as our sensei"

"Strange and oh so interesting choice please do go on and explain"

"Shikamaru is a genius"

Saratobi visibly snorted.

"Woh woh woh wait I need my pipe for this one…and what evidence do you have of this?"

"He is a genius and I believe his IQ to be well over two hundred he is just really, really lazy I can motivate him if you place us on a team together I am sure that he will become a very powerful shinobi in a very short amount of time"

"Hmm and your second team mate?"

"I would have my second team mate be Hyuga Hinata"

"I see and why is that"

"The first being that she was the first to acknowledge me I wouldn't be this happy now without her not only do we work well together but I am sure that her farther would approve he gives her a hard time and I know that that shouldn't impact your choices for genin teams but everyone always says that out of all the Kages in the five great shinobi nations that you have the biggest heart so I am surer that you understand where I am coming from"

"Ok understandable and your jounin sensei?"

"I would like Anko"

"Mitarashi?"

"Yes"

"Umm why you know she's more likely to kill you than you are to kill her I know you lot bonded before you left with Jiraiya but she has seriously changed and she's not even up for a genin team why her?"

"Because naras are used to having bossy females so shikamaru would respond well to her I mean I can't motivate him al the time now can I? And she has a lot that she can teach me I feel as though I could learn from her and lastly she would be a great female influence for her admittedly I am no longer familiar with Ankos background but I am sure it would be workable"

"I see you make a good argument I tell you what I agree with you about having you and Anko on a team together I even agree with hinata being there as well but I am sorry I just can't see shikamaru benefiting from being with you I am sorry"

"Well how about a bet?"

Saratobi froze and contemplated it a crafty grin becoming evident on his face.

"Hmm go on"

"Well you already know I am getting top marks in this academy test"

"Yes"

"Well I bet that I can get shikamaru to get top marks as well….if I can then I get my dream team"

"And if you can't?"

"Then I will go on hatake and sasukes genin team"

"Ok but umm who said that I am making kakashi his sensei"

"What ever Saratobi"

"Hmph ok well I accept"

"Good well I shall be seeing you tonight then"

"Actually make it around eight tonight I should have the grades and you can come and have dinner as well as meet my grandson"

"Sure Saratobi"

Hmm very interesting so shikamaru let him know about his inner self very very interesting I will have to speak to the other jounin senseis about this they should find it all very interesting

_**At the academy**_

"Ok everyone line up I will be calling out the names of each student upon hearing your name you should step forward and complete the task that is given to you is that understood?"

"Yes sensei"

"Ok then let's get started"

"Hey shikamaru over here for a sec"

"Hya Naruto god I hate exams the teachers are always watching a lot closer so you can't even sleep but I' sure I'll find away"

Naruto had to hide the smile threatening to scar his features.

"Shikamaru can you do me a favour"

The shadow user quirked an eyebrow he had only ever asked for one favor before now 'All I ask of you is that you trust in me that is all'.

"And that is?"

"I need you to try your hardest put in one hundred percent effort for this exam"

"Troublesome Naruto why would I do something as time consuming as that?"

"Because if you do I'll buy you a new choji board"

"Hmmm"

"And I'll play a game with you everyday"

"DEAL"

"Shikamaru keep your voice down sakura is taking her test and deserves to be able to concentrate"

Said girl was glaring in the naras direction shikamaru merely staring at her as if looking at a mildly interesting duck.

I can play choji with asuma and dad all day but even they can avoid the board if given long enough to think up an excuse but now I have a permanent victim and not just any victim but Naruto Uzamaki himself

A large grin appeared upon shikamarus face turning his eyes to upside down u's' Naruto stared at the boy warily he had heard the boy talking about the board game numerous times indeed it had been the only thing that he had shown any interest in but seeing the look of glee upon the boys face Naruto honestly wondered what he had got himself into.

"Nara Shikamaru"

Shikamaru stepped forward staring the instructor dead in the eye mizuki lazily watching from the door.

"I wish for you to perform the kawarimi jutsu the henge jutsu and the bunshin jutsu"

Shikamaru performed them all flawlessly gaining him a perfect score for that part of the test.

A few more nameless students came and went some only managing to henge themselves for a second before the just undid itself of its own accord before narutos name was called he allowed his eyes to sweep the room some of the students were talking quietly amongst themselves ino was leaning against Sasuke with a smug look on her face while sakura sat fuming in a corner Sasuke and shikamaru had their eyes placed firmly on Naruto as well did Irukua allowing a backwards glance he saw a smirking mizuki allowing his eyes to follow narutos back.

"Now Naruto I want you to do a bunshin just and then a kawarimi an…."

Irukua stopped talking where there was once one Naruto there was now five and these narutos had shadows they were real the realization hitting him with the power of a speeding train then another shock each Naruto was now different one had the classic yellow hair with whicker marks but another had blue hair with a scar going down his face another blonde hair but with his entire face covered by tattoos another sporting black hair but dressed in the garb usually sported by chunins another was dressed in full kage robes.

Then another puff of smoke and all the narutos were gone there was just five logs in their place Irukua stood there gaping at what had just been displayed shikamaru was simply smiling while muttering about how troublesome blondes can be mizuki and sasuke were fuming at what had just been displayed the class were just silent watching what was going on very few in their ranks could understand the gravity of what a supposed student had accomplished but they knew that it looked impressive.

"Well do I pass?"

Irukua jumped as the sound of narutos voice came from behind him.

"Umm err ye ye ye umm oh yeah ok Naruto you pass this part of the test full marks"

Mizuki stepped forward and made himself known to the rest of the students before grounding out his next sentence through tightly shut teeth.

"Now can all the students get ready it's time for the exam part of your test"

"Troublesome"

"Grrr nara"

"Don't worry don't worry I remember our deal"

"Please take your seats and begin the exam"

"Yes sir"

"Ok begin now"

Needless to say there have never been two more confused chunin senseis such as mizuki and Irukua out of the jutsu part of the exam Naruto, shikamaru, hinata, Sasuke, sakura and ino scored one hundred percent and in the written test sakura, shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto scored one hundred percent but shikamaru finished first with fifty minutes of the hour left with Naruto finishing ten minutes after him sakura and Sasuke finishing with ten minutes left and mizuki had been watching very closely as an elite chunin no academy student would have been able to cheat in front of him he truly baffled them both that the two dead lasts of the class were performing at such an advanced level.

"Ok now then these are the people that have passed the test once I call your name please step forward take a leaf headband and then go outside to the back yard. Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Inuzaka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, Uzamaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino…."

Naruto was standing outside in the back yard with his eyes half closed feeling the sun on his face as he allowed his senses to fill in for the darkness that his eye lids were causing and probe the surroundings he felt someone approaching him and allowed his eyes to flutter open.

Hinata stood there with the leaf head band already tied to her forehead.

"Naruto can I talk to you please?"

"Yeah sure hinata"

Naruto leaned off the wall and followed hinata to a shadowy part of the courtyard its shade courtesy of an over hanging tree.

"Well done on passing the test Naruto those where some impressive skills you got there"

"Thanks hinata it was nothing really but do me a favor"

"What's that?"

"You didn't ask me over here to congratulate me get to the point"

"That day when Sasuke was going hurt me and then the next second the class was full of anbu"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes?"

"What was that the whole scene is still a blur but I am sure that you were there I had my Byakugan activated remember and I could see your chakra system so don't lie to me"

"Hinata it was nothing"

"DON'T LIE TO ME NARUTO"

Some of the latest genins were looking over into the corner with curiosity at the noise.

"Hinata all I ask of you is that you trust in me that is all can you do that for me you know that I would never do anything to put you in danger it's just about if you can trust me"

Hinata looked at Naruto full in the face sea blue met pale lilac dimmed by uncertainty before hinata sighed and walked off a few steps off she stopped and half turned around.

"I will find out Naruto"

_**Saratobi mansion**_

"Ahh Naruto-sama good evening please come in Hokage-sama is waiting for you in the dining room"

"Thank you please lead the way"

"Good evening Saratobi"

"Ahh Naruto my surprising young friend how are you"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the greeting but smiled all the same.

"I just had a very interesting talk with your two senseis"

"I see sir and?"

"And there quite confused at how the two poorest performing students of the year managed to gain top marks it seems that they were under the impression that you two weren't interested in becoming ninja"

"Hahaha well at least now they know right?"

"Of course but where are my manners please Naruto sit down my wife has just served dinner"

There were five people already sitting around the dinner table all looking up at Naruto n mild curiosity.

The Hokage sat at the head of the table with his wife on the right hand side of him a small boy sat on the old mans left hand side with a woman sitting next to the boy fussing over him a man with a cigar butt in front of him was tucking into his food it had seemed that he had looked his full of Naruto seeing as there were to empty seats on either side of the man and he seemed the least interested Naruto decided to sit beside him in an attempt to discourage questions he was only here after all to see if the Hokage would accept his offer for his genin team.

Unfortunately he had not taken the small boy into account when he had made his calculations.

"Who are you?"

"Konohamaru that is rude I apologize for this ones rudeness apologize to this young man right now konohamaru"

"Sorry….but who are you?"

Naruto smirked this boy was persistent to say the least.

"My name is uzamaki naruto"

"Well my name is konohamaru and I am going to be the fifth Hokage as soon as I defeat the old man……..OW"

Konohamarus mum had clipped him around his ears.

"Hahaha chichi come on now leave him you have got to leave him something to aspire to"

"Every dinner time he talks about 'taking you out' poor Naruto must think he's an enemy shinobi always talking about taking out kages don't you"

"Hmm I don't I think I could sympathize with little konohamaru when it comes to taking out kages"

Naruto began eating so as to be able to hide the smirk that his sentence had caused he could hear the uncomfortable silence that it had left in its wake and waited for tee old man to try and gloss it over.

"Umm Naruto so how did you manage to motivate shikamaru?"

Predictable as ever

"It was simple really I just offered him the one thing that does motivate him"

"Which is?"

"Choji"

"Choji?"

"Choji… it's his favorite board game used for building strategy I believe it is part of the reason why he is so smart besides the fact that naras have naturally hi intellect"

"I see but I am sure the same trick won't work twice how do you plan to motivate him if I see fit to put you two on the same team?"

"Ahhh Hokage-sama simple reason equals simple motivation the more in-depth the reason for motivation the more fruitions the results not to mention longer lasting"

"You use way to many big words for someone so young are you sure you're an academy student and not like an old man who's like grandpas age?"

"That…"

"OW"

"Is"

"OW"

"It"

"BED"

"OW"

"NOW"

"Good night everyone and Naruto sorry about having to cut our meeting short but someone seems to be calling for the bed"

Naruto merely smiled and shook her hand waiting for the sound of the son and his retreating mother to evaporate completely.

"Now Naruto you did hold up your side of the bargain and I do intend to hold up my side but you have left out one more explanation"

"And that is?"

"Why you want these particular people on this particular team"

"Hmm I want them for the same reason that your putting kakashi with Sasuke to become the best ninja possible Hokage-sama"

"Naruto!"

"Fine I want them with me because there the only friends that I have who I can trust and Anko-sensei always looked after me when **he** went to hard on me and left me for dead"

Both Saratobi and asuma looked uncomfortable at this saratobis wife even going as far as to comfort Naruto who clearly had tears in his eyes but who threw her off and ran out not before allowing a tear drop to fall.

Saratobi and asuma looked troubled with his wife giving both of them death looks for upsetting the little boy.

In the middle of the village Naruto screamed out in pain grasping his head he fell to his knees real tears forming in his eyes from the onslaught that his mind was being forced to deal with.

"**Impressive boy I would not have expected such an underhanded tactic from you"**

"I though you weren't talking to me no more stopped sulking have we? AAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH"

"**You allowed that pussy….cat to tell you what I was thinking poor show boy do not ever think that I shall be gone anyway I have a proposal for you"**

Which is?

"**I Need to breath and you need to be trained right?"**

If this is going where I think it is then the answers no

"**Don't count it out yet you can still regulate my power but my mind will be in control"**

And why would the great kitsune make such a compromise?

"**Simply because I realize that you hate the world"**

Umm no I don't

"**You have just deceived what mite be the most good hearted ninja this grave site has ever produced"**

That was necessary I had no other choice and why would you call the leaf village a grave site?

"**Because I live in your mind jackass that means I know what your planning"**

Hahaha ok ok and if I wanted to how would I go about making your mind take over?"

"**A simple jutsu one of my own creation that I developed myself"**

Which is?

"**Yang ****tanshinfunin no jutsu and to go back it is Yin tanshinfunin"**

**And how do I do the hand signs?**

**"All you need to do is make the snake hand sign"**

**Is that is?**

**"Yes"**

I see how interesting we shall talk more soon fox

"**I would expect no less"**

Naruto made it to his home in record instead heading straight for his bed.

This is seriously going to be interesting

Naruto laid down on his bed allowing his breathing to ease he could feel the fox in his mind and it was giving him an uneasy feeling in his stomach he got up and walked out side to his favorite tree in the corner of the yard it was at his moment that he saw mizuki run past his house a feverish look on his face with a scroll that Naruto recognized instantly as the very scroll that he had stolen so long ago.

The scroll of sealing.

Naruto grinned speeding after the chunin who continued without looking back not realizing that the devils messenger was almost at his door. The village wall was coming into view a couple more minutes or running and he would be free with one of the most important scrolls in the entire leaf village a grin eased itself onto his face before being dragged of by narutos heel.

Mizuki managed to regain his bearings wile flying threw the air using chakra on his feet to stick to a tree.

"Wow you frightened me demon brat I thought you were anbu"

"….."

"Ahh what didn't minato ever teach you how to talk?"

"Keep talking mizuki you days no your minutes are numbered"

"Ohh really and what's a fresh genin going to do to me you think just because of that stunt that you pulled in the genin test to day that you have a chance against me? I am an elite chunin after all so what if you spent all that time with a legendary sanin before that you were with minato and you were still a little shit"

"Good bye mizuki"

It's either now or never

And with that Naruto formed the ram hand seal and fell out the tree barely managing to gain back his balance before hitting the floor he landed in a crouching position on the grassy ground and looked up mizukis grin slip for the slightest of seconds as he looked into 'narutos' eyes before speaking.

"Is that it is that all the great Naruto Namikaze can do against the big bad chunin drop out of a tree you bore me boy I should just kill you right now"

The kyubi tried to use some of his demonic chakra but felt the seals that had been placed on the body years ago grow hot from doing their job.

Tsch long way it is then

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Six narutos appeared five disappeared into the foliage one dropping straight for mizuki who simply threw a kunai at him Naruto tried to dodge the weapon but it still managed to hit his knee he lost his momentum and went straight into mizukis fist.

Mizuki grabbed narutos arm to stop hit from flying back wards and drew a sword he angled the tip at narutos throat an smirked before piercing it through and through he was about to him dropped when narutos body poofed out of existence with blinding speed the four narutos lunged at mizuki each grabbing an arm and a leg then the fifth and real Naruto landed in front of mizuki.

Mizuki looked into the eleven year olds eyes saw the thin smile creeping over the boys features and screamed for all he was worth before being punched in the mouth with more than half of his teeth missing.

"SHUT UP MORTAL do you know why I didn't kill you from the start it was because unlike over forms of evil I like subtly over brutality I like the destruction of each soul to be unique and easily recognizable as my work"

Naruto broke off a twig and stabbed into his thumb watching the trembling mizuki trying to ponder his fate he drew the twig out of his thumb and placed it on the ground Naruto then formed a hand seal and forced mizuki to go to sleep with a low level genjutsu.

Ten minutes later mizuki was reawakened it took him a few minutes to realize why he was covered in a cold sweat before a voice reminded him.

"Wakey wakey sunshine how are you feeling mizuki-sensei?"

"What have you done what did you do to me demon?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me"

"Hmm maybe it would be better if I showed you"

Naruto jumped onto a different branch his clones no longer with him long since had they taken the scroll of sealing back to the Hokage he formed a simple hand seal and mizuki fainted before he could scream blood dripping down his face as his right eye lid was blown up along with a good portion of his right eyeball Naruto woke mizuki back up who was shivering non-stop.

"Wha wh what did you do demon"

"I drew the necessary kanji for an exploding tag onto your eye lid with my blood while you were sleeping infusing it with my chakra"

Mizuki began to sob silently as he knew what was about to happen he cried harder still as his salty tears burned his eyes with what would seem an ever lasting pain his body shock with sobs as he realized that the weight of the scroll had gone from his back which would mean that the village would know any moment know of his betrayal and that was only if they didn't already know.

Naruto could sense the anbu coming and decided to finish up on his fun before they came and spoiled it forming another hand seal the now blind mizuki fell off his branch and landed hard on the ground Naruto looked at him with disdain before forming the hand seal.

"Yin tanshinfunin"

When they arrived most if not all of the rookie anbu flinched at the gruesome scene in front of them two of the senior ones took Naruto back to Hokage tower to debrief him before allowing him to get back to his home Naruto smiled once inside his bedroom.

What a day huh foxy

Indeed brat

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**ALRIGHT NOW PEOPLE I AM NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAP TILL I GET FIFFTEEN REIVEWS FOR THIS CHAP AND I CAN ACTUALLY KEEP TO THIS THREAT BECAUSE I MITE START ANOTHER STORY BUT I DON'T BECAUSE NOW IT GET'S TO THE FUN PART BUT HEY ITS UP TO YOU LOT.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Well I was fully ready to drop this story but I realized that I love writing this story and that there will always be pussy-li

_**Well I was fully ready to drop this story but I realized that I love writing this story and that there will always be pussy-licking lazy bastards that just don't review and that all I can hope is that I get more readers like **__**AztekLord and Hektols my favorite reviewers oh I can hope for that and that all of you non reviewers get eye cancer **__****__** hey I can hope can't I any who on with the chapy then.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Settle down class settle down"

The noise being emitted from the class did not dampen.

"HEY I said settle down everyone"

The class still continued with their individual talking sleeping eating and arguing Irukua sighed exasperatedly as he released a small amount of killer intent at this all the students except for one snapped their heads to the front and the source of it.

Irukua noticed that at sensing the killer intent most students looked a lot more scared than was duly necessary and he remembered with a small amount of guilt at forgetting that they had all been extremely shook up by the incident that had occurred earlier on the year at remembering the incident Irukua gave a shrewd look at the top of narutos head seeing as he was sleeping again before continuing with what he had been saying.

"Now class…"

"He spoke more softer so as to ease the feeling of unrest in the class.

"….Your jounin senseis shall becoming along within the next few minutes to pick you up you have been broken up into groups of three so as to make it more easier for the jounin senseis to teach now then I wish you all good luck with your journey I shall be at your disposal if you need any help and you think that I could be of some use but don't worry I'll be seeing 66.6 of you soon enough anyway"

"Huh what do you mean by that sensei"

"Well…"

"Now now Irukua don't go spoiling all you secrets or we jounin might have to give you to Anko"

Irukua visibly blanched at the end of this sentence before turning back to the class and addressing kiba again.

"That is none of you business do not ever ask me any questions associated with the jounins important information"

Asuma smirked at the chunins reaction the woman did have a strange attraction to male blood after all.

"Now then for team ten I have been assigned the tutelage of Yamanaka ino Akimichi choji and Aburame shino now then scrubs follow me"

The three genin rose slowly walking apprehensively as though neither wanted to be first until shino took a deep breath and started making proper steps towards his sensei leaving choji to start eating faster than ever while ino was giving Sasuke one last longing look once the dramatics had finished and the small group had left the classes noise volume began to rise again.

More jounins arrived to empty out the class the jounin senseis calling out the names of nameless shinobi to take them of to complete their various tests.

It was around mid day and naruto could feel a pair of eyes on him using his demonic hearing he was pretty sure that the room was almost completely devoid of people save for his own team and the uchihas team he decided that he should have a bit of fun seeing as Irukua had gone to lunch and his jounin sensei was showing no sign of turning up.

"Can I help you uchiha?"

"Tsch you think your something special don't you Uzamaki?"

Naruto turned around in his seat a mischievous look on his face.

"WOW did you just hear yourself that was something different your saying that I think that I'm something special you teme shut up and stop looking at me as long as there are girls like hinata around you will never stand a chance"

Hinata smiled slightly at his comment before sighing and rolling her.

I don't need this right now I'm in a good mood don't let these two clowns spoil it

Although she hated to admit it she knew that her chances for being on narutos team was sky high about now there was only two teams left if what Irukua had said was true and she knew that her farther would never allow her to be placed on sasukes team instead of narutos her clan council may not like the 'demon brat' but her farther saw him as her guardian angel.

Not unless the Hokage intends to put those two on the same team and me with them

Hinata blanched at this thought the merely entirety of dealing with those two male egos was almost to much for the young girl to handle.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by the number one loud mouth ninja in Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun is not gay and if you keep on calling him that you will regret it Naruto you and hinata were made for each other two nobodies"

"Stupid bitch don't bring me into your petty dispute and by the way a homosexual is someone who is not interested in the opposite sex and finds their own sex exciting now look at all you jackasses that run after him have you ever seen him show any interest even acknowledged any of you as women and the only people I have seen excite him are Naruto-kun and this man he's after you hear that sakura MAN"

Kiba burst out laughing at hearing this statement he to wasn't fond of the uchiha prodigy he had always had a streak of jealousy at the way the girls fawned over sasuke At hearing hinata mock his ambition Sasuke launched himself to attack the girl for a second time this year only this time he was ready for narutos interference.

Naruto who had expected this reaction was already upon Sasuke both boys pulled there fist back to begin their long awaited battle unfortunately neither fist met its target as booth were pinned to the wall by two pythons.

"Sune-ku ouchi no jutsu"

Upon hitting the wall both boys where covered by head to foot in pythons being slowly crushed to death by the thick monsters two serpentine heads rose out of the mass of coils crushing both boys each snake positioned itself menacingly ready to strike at he two boys exposed necks.

Hinata had stars in her eyes as she watched the two power houses of her academy days restrained by one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the village with seeming ease. She instantly knew who it was even before she had registered the snakes it was none other than Anko Mitarashi the woman had a sadistic grin that was quite clearly bordering insanity.

"Now now boys let's behave we don't want to have to give the Hokage extra paperwork as I come up with another pair of male bodies now do we?"

Both boys glared at her and struggled furiously the snakes tensed about to stretch but Anko twitched her fingers and the snakes muscles eased while the snakes themselves tightened their grip on the boys Naruto heard an ominous cracking sound coming from sasukes body and the boy ceased struggling he was flung unceremoniously into the wall where he crashed to the ground and sakura then went to sasukes aid.

Naruto merely began to slowly but surely tap into the kyubis chakra as he allowed his rage to begin to loosen the grip on him inch by inch Anko seeing this had a surprised look on the face that the boy was using brute force to break her jutsu she sighed as she twitched her fingers again and the two snakes struck on each shoulder Naruto struggled furiously for a few more seconds before beginning to go limp his last sight was of a smiling Anko who spoke the final words that graced his ears.

"Night night sunshine"

When Naruto awoke he was in a restaurant lying down in a private booth his senses where disorientated he could just about make out the blurry outline of a sleeping shikamaru this of course didn't really give him a good scope of the time seeing as shikamaru sleeps all day he then her the light tinkling sound of laughter.

He shook his head and was able to make out hinata sitting with a woman who he didn't instantly recognize they were both eating dango and seemed to be sharing a private joke as he tried to sit up the woman turned to him giving him the look that would normally be reserved for a mildly interesting fly.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I was you no matter how good your furry friend is"

It was as if narutos senses had received a sharp poke in a private region as the memories of what had happened in the academy came rushing back his first thought was.

Maybe my choice of jounin sensei wasn't to smart

He sat up and felt as though he was going to vomit both hinata and Anko were busy eating dango hinata with a look of pure ecstasy as she chewed the sweet delicacy while Anko seemed to be analyzing the boy with a bit more interest who was merely glaring at her.

"Now now boy don't look at me like that you were warned back there"

"I will kill you"

Naruto grated out these words with as much venom as he could master hinata rolled her eyes and sighed while shikamaru muttered something about troublesome strippers hinata took this as the signal to whack the boy awake he stirred feebly at first before grumbling about troublesome children waking him up.

"Hahaha is that really well you will get your chance tonight all of you will have to come to training ground ten at sundown ok"

"What for sensei"

"Well hinata to see if you lot can become genin"

"What but we already passed our test this is narutos fault for going against your orders isn't it Naruto I'm going to kill you"

"Nope hinata your wrong on every front there that test was just to see if you had the potential to pass the actual genin test and therefore it's not narutos fault"

"Oh well sorry Naruto-kun"

"Tsch"

"Ok well I will be seeing you lot at hmm when ever sundown is see you lot now"

Anko then rose from her seat and walked out the dango restaurant pausing at the door to give the tables waiter the money for the bill leaving the semi genins to discuss everything that had happened today.

"So Naruto are you ok"

"Yeah hinata you know I heal fast I'll be alright shikamaru what have you got for me"

Hinata snorted at the question that had been posed to the shadow user.

"What could he know he's been sleeping from we got here and besides we weren't talking about anything imp…."

"She is a very powerful ninja you could have no chance what so ever of beating her with the power level that you are as impressive as it is she seems to have an affinity with snake jutsus not unlike that of the traitor that we learned about in class orochimaru of the sanin although from the level of skill he is rumored to have she would still lose to him none the less I have heard my dad talking about her apparently she dislikes men in general she could either be a powerful ally or an impassable blockade in our training I suggest you tread carefully with her and try not to upset her"

Naruto was silent as he absorbed the information that he had just receive from his trusted friend.

"What da fuck was dat shikamaru?"

"What was that hinata-chan?"

"How the hell did you reel of all that information about the woman that you haven't even properly met yet when you've been sleeping this entire time it's unreal"

"I taught shikamaru a long time ago how to be able to sleep lightly enough to still be able to take in information on a subconscious level apart from that it will enable one to sleep and never be snuck up upon"

"What where da fuck did that come from Naruto?"

"Where did what come from hinata-chan?"

"How the hell did you develop something like that that must be an anbu or at the least elite anbu level skill what the hell"

"Hinata can you please stop shouting and swearing like that people are starting too look at us"

"Ok explain how you went from the silent fighter of our academy class to someone of such a high tactical skill I always thought you to be just a gifted fighter…albeit a very sexy one….since when do you come up with stuff like that?"

"What can I say there's a lot of things you don't know about me"

"Tsch like?"

Naruto was about sigh and get up when his playful side decided to let itself be known at the same point in time that hinata was taking a sip of sake that Anko had bought for her.

"Like taking you back to my place and slipping my hand dow…"

Naruto whispered the rest of the sentence in her ear causing hinata to squirt every drop of the sake through her nostrils as shikamarus eyes flew open hinata had a fierce blush creeping over cheeks as she turned around to look Naruto full in the face only to find an empty face a closing door and the tinkling sound of laughter on the air shikamaru could do nothing more than laugh at the scene before he paled and showing more energy in these few seconds than he had for quite a while as he shouted.

"Hey what about today's shoji game?"

_**Training ground ten**_

The sky was tinged a blood red as the Naruto hinata and shikamaru leaned against a lone tree in the training grounds that was set away from the forest surrounding their flank awaiting the arrival of their teacher and sensei a snake made its way silently down the tree that they were stationed at only being noticed by one.

"Hello Anko"

Hinata looked at Naruto confusedly while shikamaru looked around expecting to see the easily angered woman hinata was the only one left looking by the time the snake slithered onto the ground for the exotic snake mistress in a puff of smoke she appeared as the snake disappeared.

"Glad to see you all made it now are you ready for my little test?"

"What is this test?"

"Well your test is to defeat me ok and remember come at me with the intent to kill or else the Hokage will get a lot of paper work ok"

At hearing this all the genin tensed and looked the jounin sensei full in the face as if trying to decipher any hint oh a joke that mite be in her face what they saw even made Naruto take a step back ever so slightly. It was pure blood lust and insanity.

"Go"

"WAIT"

"Tsch what now hinata?"

Hinata had a fearful look in her eyes about what was being asked of them.

"What happens if we fail?"

"Then you get to hold my little friend irukas hand for another year now no more interruptions we begin"

All three genin tensed and then were gone lost to the foliage Anko lost the sadistic look and began to wear a calculating one.

Now then Naruto let's see if you're as good as you believe you are

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

_**With Anko**_

Three snakes appeared they weren't big but extremely powerful and large by a normal snakes standards Anko just nodded and the snakes went in different directions before disappeared into the foliage she stood there waiting for a few minutes before she heard hinatas scream a smirked to herself as she began to smell blood on the air she then started walking over to where the scream had originated with a grim smile on her face never once letting her guard down.

_**With the genins**_

Shikamaru and Naruto had found hinata hidden in a tree or more like she had signaled them to come up into the tree that she had been hiding with her all seeing Byakugan activated she had seen then coming Naruto felt the spike in chakra and asked hinata to strain her Byakugan in hinatas direction she said that Anko was accessing a medium amount of chakra and had called three snakes out of nowhere.

Hinata gave a start it seemed that the snakes had began moving and then disappeared from her sight shikamaru had then deduced that snakes had an ability to shield themselves from surveillance Naruto nodded and asked for quiet he sat down and closed his eyes after a few minutes his left hand blurred and caught a snake just above hinatas head with a flick of narutos fingers and a sickening crunch the snake was no more.

Naruto then moved with blurring speed and using a kunai cut though the sleeve of hinatas top and drew a large amount of blood said girl then screamed in pain Naruto after seeing this clapped his hand to her mouth.

"Naruto what the fuck do you think your doing why the hell did you just do that to hinata?"

"Because shikamaru we need to lure her into a false sense of security and she would have expected the weakest in the group to be hit first she would expect to be able to smell blood and she would have expected her to scream if only from the shock sorry hinata but with shikamarus tactical powers second to none and my skills that does leave you the weakest sorry"

Having had narutos hand removed from her mouth and the pain quickly residing hinata simply sighs.

"It's ok Naruto I'm not upset a shinobi must upset there short comings in order to heighten their improvements"

Naruto smiled at hearing this and began the next phase of the plan.

_**With Anko**_

She was just about to reach the trees when she heard an extremely angry shout from the top of the nearest tree coming from a certain blonde haired ninja.

"You bitch I will kill you for hurting hinata-chan….Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Anko merely smirked and placed her hands together.

"Kai"

The illusion was gone but to her surprise she was surrounded by hundreds of narutos each with blood lust in their eyes she drew a pair of kunai from her pouch and settled herself into an unrecognizable fighting stance still with that sadistic grin on her face.

"I don't remember do clones bleed?"

In an instant an unholy explosion occurred around Anko as all of the clones exploded the real naruto shikamaru and hinata looked on with a look of grim satisfaction until Naruto frowned.

"It's not over"

"What she's out of it if not dead you didn't just beat her your going to have anbu all over your arse in a minute Naruto"

"No seriously he's right I'm not dead in fact I'm fit as a fiddle"

Hinata and shikamaru visibly paled as they looked down and saw a snake for a split second before a puff of smoke enveloped it and Anko was upon them instantly she stabbed Naruto with a kunai and he simply puffed out of existence she kissed her teeth and turned around on her heel kicking shikamaru in the chest or else she would have if he hadn't of blocked.

Hinata then attempted to deliver a few **Jyuken strikes to the right shoulder blade Anko was forced to dodge these strikes having not had much interaction with the hyuga style she landed behind shikamaru and was about to deliver a kunai to his side when a puff of smoke from behind her distracted her as Naruto with a stab wound in his side appeared out of nowhere and attempted to rip her throat out she was able to grab his wrist but not before he got his claws into her throat it was a shallow cut but with his claws still in the wound it was painful nonetheless he then used his other hand to pry her hand from his so he could continue his attack.**

**Unfortunately for him this left him defenseless and she picked up a kunai from her pouch with her left hand and was about to stab him when she found that she could not move she looked and saw shikamaru with his hands in his clans signature hand seal for the Kagemane no Jutsu true to its form she saw a slender shadow almost unnoticeable in the dying sunlight connecting the two shadows together.**

**To shikamarus dismay she still trying to move her body even under the current restraints even more worrying inch by inch she was succeeding.**

**"Hinata what are waiting for do it now"**

**At hearing Naruto grind out these words her body began to register the uncomfortable feeling that she had been feeling in the small of her back she looked around as best as possible ad was able to get a glimpse of hinata ready in the classic hyuga pose to take her out completely.**

**"It would seem we have a draw Anko-sensei what does this mean do we pass or not?"**

**"NARUTO A DRAW ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"**

**"Hinata you made a rookie mistake you let down your guard was it not you yourself that had told me that anko summoned three snakes to aide her?"**

"Yes and so what"

Shikamaru paled at hearing these words as the genius side came back from the toilet to read the information that it had missed while it was gone and started freaking out.

"Hinata well if Naruto killed one then that means that there are still two out there…"

"Or right here"

Both genins looked at Anko with slightly worried looks on their faces and they looked behind them Anko mirroring shikamaru as she winced from narutos claws that had not loss their tension yet .

Both genins saw the snakes that had silently risen up behind them and was poised to strike at their exposed necks

"Hmm Naruto I guess you lot pass not bad"

"But you were holding back Anko sensei"

"So were you Naruto-kun"

Both hinata and shikamaru looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Now then my genin shall we go back to that little tree and talk?"

All three genins had raised eyebrows at that sentence but continued after their sensei all the same.

_**Hokage tower**_

Shikaku Nara farther of shikamaru had quite a large sweat drop going down the back of his head as he was trying and failing desperately to win a staring contest with the Hokage who was currently glaring at him.

"Pay up nara"

"No way they won against Anko come on Hokage-sama that can't count she openly said that she was holding back"

"And so did Naruto pay up"

It appeared that jounin and kage had had a bet going on the outcome of this particular genin test and had been viewing it through the hokages crystal ball.

"So he's a genin how much power could he really have had left"

"That is neither here no there pay up or you can go"

"Really Hokage-sama wow thanks Yoshino would have killed me if she had found out how much money I had lost"

"…and I can send Ibiki round later to collect the debt himself"

Shikaku visibly paled at the mention of konohas number one sadist as he let his head drop with defeat as he pulled out a check book.

"Thank you kind sir this money shall come in handy the new icha icha paradise is coming out this week"

_**With team 8**_

"Now you three rest and heal but while you're doing that I want you three to tell me your likes dislikes and dreams hinata would you like to start"

Wincing slightly as she moved her arm to get into a more comfortable position.

"My name is hyuga hinata my dislikes are my clans rules to wards certain members of my clan, fan girls and people who hold back secrets…."

She paused to glare at Naruto who ignored her superbly.

"My dream is to revolutionize my clan but drastically changing the laws of my forefathers my likes are close friends who can be depended on in a crisis and strong kunoichi"

"What a pain my names shikamaru Nara I dislike doing stuff I like doing sleeping playing shoji my dream is to sleep forever and play shoji in my dreams"

Everyone paled at hearing this statement as well as hearing the bland way at which he put it as though it was a regular dream to have everyone turned to Naruto expectantly waiting to hear his input.

"Hmph my names Naruto uzamaki I dislike anything that causes unrest to anything that brings me happiness my likes are things that make me happy and my dream is to make my dream come true"

"Well done Naruto you win the prize for the most amount of bullshit I've heard all day"

"What ever hinata"

"ANYWAY before we start arguing my name in Anko Mitarashi my likes are dango and strong kunoichi my dislikes are other snake users and leering men my dream is none of you pipsqueaks business"

"See I wasn't the only one"

"Tsch"

"Troublesome"

"Now then we are going to all meet up tomorrow mourning and we are going to show each other the extent of our skills know how and power"

She said the last words in her sentence with eyes focused upon Naruto who merely played with a grain of dirt that he appeared to have found under his finger nails.

"Umm Anko-sensei why can't we just do that now seeing as were all here"

"Because you need to go home and speak with your clan heads to see how much you are allowed to reveal bearing in mind that if you show us the bear minimum that shall not be allowed and you shall be forced to show us more"

"What a pain can you do that?"

"Yes bearing in mind that I'm not a nosy council member or an intruding ninja I am your sensei and everything that I do is for your own benefit like this is to say that one needs to make a plan in a life or death situation how can I effectively do that if I don't know your strengths and weaknesses?"

"Tsch what ever can we go home now I am really sleepy"

"Oh wow shikamaru you're tired what an amazement I have never in all my years heard of shikamaru being tired"

"Tsch what ever you're just mad because you still haven't won a game of shoji yet"

"OK I am hungry so I will be seeing you lot tomorrow mourning ok"

"Hai sensei"

_**Back at narutos apartment**_

Naruto was currently lying down but naked on his bed looking at his ceiling in silence still rather damp from his shower he was currently battling a question that he knew must be plaguing to other clan heads at this particular moment how much to reveal to assure success.

"**Yes boy this is a problem"**

"And what do you suggest"

"**Well if you are to continue with your plan then you must test these villagers limits then you must get these people on your side so that if the time comes to carry out your judgment then they shall still follow you and don't try it not all of it is acting your blood pressure isn't the only thing that rises when your with the white haired girl remember I am in your body so I can see these things"**

"Ok well I have no proper response to that so your mum kyubi"

"**Baki hey can we kill the pink haired girl?"**

"Hahaha now now kyubi you know that we can't do anything to draw attention to ourselves very few people trust us in this village as it is but they can't blame us for any training accidents or anything like that now can they?"

"**Haha your becoming more like me everyday boy at this rate there will be legends about you as well"**

"Oh don't you worry at the very least I predict that I will be the one to wipe out the uchiha clan at the very least"

And with that Naruto then turned over in his bed to try and rest for the upcoming day still unsure about what to do.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well people I am quite proud of this chappy next chap should be wave chap and then we are going to introduce the sand siblings oh and I start back at college on Monday so with that work and my party planning updates shall not coming every few days any more but umm yeah R&R ok it will be appreciated for those newbie's R&R means read and review ok.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you lot enjoy did you lot see the manga and sasukes new sharingarn WOW I am loving it people and I don't even like sasuke

_**Hope you lot enjoy did you lot see the manga and sasukes new sharingarn WOW I am loving it people and I don't even like sasuke lol**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto had been awake for the best part of the mourning thinking about just how much of his senseis teaching he should divulge, the problem is he couldn't see why he shouldn't show them they were friends or at least shikamaru and hinata were and he would need their help to complete his less than complete plans but he just wasn't sure he slightly wondered if it was the foxes influence that had him feeling like this he would not be surprised if it was and if it was what did that mean that the fox was getting more powerful?

Naruto sighed and got out of his bed heading for the shower.

This is going to be an interesting day"

Naruto made his way down the street from his house he could hear the cleaners cleaning up the bath house right beside his home getting it ready for the first customers of the day as he walked down the street alluring smells glided across his path to alert him that the bakers had arisen and were carrying out their duties.

He could sense anbu roaming carrying out their mourning shifts it was all very calming to him like the steady tick of clockwork it flowed with needless finesses and he smiled thinking that maybe he would need to alter his plans after all something this peaceful doesn't need to b…."

"YOSH LEE HOW YOUR FIRES OF YOUTHFULLNESS MUST BE VERY STRONG TO HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO RUN SO MANY LAPS THIS MOURNING ESECIALLY SEEING AS YOU WERE ONLY USING ONE HAND"

Naruto cursed he had seen the duo before around konoha and had made sure to avoid them every time he had let his senses down while enjoying the scenery and he had gotten closer than he had ever been or ever wished to be to them he growled to himself at his own bad luck he looked around closed his eyes and phased out of existence before either green clad monstrosity could see him.

When Naruto arrived at the same tree that they had left yesterday night shikamaru and hinata were already there talking between themselves when shikamaru saw Naruto approaching he stopped talking hinata looked around to face Naruto and Naruto saw even from the distance that he was that something was troubling her he quickened his pace.

"Hinata what's the matter?"

"It's my clan elders"

She grated this sentence out as though it was causing her internal pain to mention them.

"What about them?"

"They forbade me from showing or explaining anything about my clans style to anyone who is not apart of the hyuga household they said that they would remove me from the main house and place me within the branch house"

"So what does that do?"

Hinata raised her head to look Naruto in the eyes as she answered.

"Trust me you don't want to know"

Naruto shikamaru and hinata stood there in silence shikamaru looking at every possible scenario to get around it hinata contemplating the horrors of the curse seal being placed upon her while Naruto was wondering how stupid he actually was to allow a few villagers to cloud his perception of this village while contemplating if he could get away with wiping out the hyuga clan minus a couple people.

"Hi Anko-sensei"

Hinata and shikamaru turned around to scan the tree they were leaning against for their senseis usual snaky entrance they were not looking for to long before finding a small snake slithering down the tree as usual it poofed into their beautiful sensei the snake mistress.

"So shikamaru have you had long enough to decipher the best course of action?"

"Not any that seems possible from a genins point of view unless…."

Hinata perked up at the shadow users sentence the ray of hope giving her voice an upwards inflection.

"UNLESS WHAT"

"Unless you create your own style"

"I would need years of training to do something like that the Jyuken style of fighting is legendary it took years to create even the academy style tai-jutsu was around from the shodais rein how on-earth do you expect me of all people to do something like that it's nigh-on impossible maybe you or Naruto but I am neither skilful or smart enough to complete such a task I a…."

Hinatas head was sent smack into the tree that Naruto had been leaning on the force of the smack that anko had given her even managing to make hinata make a small noise from hock and pain.

Naruto and shikamaru bristled instantly.

"What the fuck was that?"

"God I hate kunoichi like you so what the two boys can do it but you can't hinata as your sensei I won't hesitate to put you in hospital from pure sparring I won't hesitate to put you in the hospital from talking down about yourself and of course I won't hesitate to put any of you in the hospital just for the fun of it now if shikamaru states that all that is left to you is a new style then that's all you will need to do simple"

Hinata spat out a tooth with a large quantity of blood while glaring at Anko with true intent to kill true to the rumours she merely laughed sadistically.

"Now we can see how powerful you three are Hinata don't worry your still young that was probably just a baby tooth"

"Grrr let's go bitch and this time no one holds back"

Naruto shikamaru and hinata all disappeared into the surrounding foliage around the lonesome tree Anko merely grimaced at the boring tactics she had been hoping for higher mortality rate than this until shikamaru ran out straight for her it seemed to engage in close combat she smirked and drew for a kunai as he threw a handful of shuriken at her which she dodged easily her movements flowing like that of a snake.

He jumped into the air aiming a downwards punch for her Naruto style she aimed a quick snake from out of her sleeve at him which he managed to dodge in midair by turning while falling nonetheless she was still able to grab him by his neck as he came into range he just grimaced at her as he poofed to reveal a smiling Naruto she sneered back at him preparing to slice his side as the clone she was holding simply exploded decimating the area around her as she melted into a puddle of mud.

Shikamaru Naruto and hinata merely watched on to see the plan fail they instantly became on the alert upon realizing that they hadn't seen exactly when she had made the substitution so they had no idea of figuring out where she would be.

"alright now shikamaru we need a plan get to it"

"Naruto I think you should fight her on your own"

"What and why the fuck is that?"

"Because she already knows what are abilities are this is only really for you she's seen ours she hasn't seen yours come to think of it none of us have so go on before hinata loses more teeth she's a naturally born sadist don't give her an excuse go on"

Naruto glared at him for a few seconds but could find no counter argument to this statement and so slipped out the tree noiselessly.

Anko watched Naruto from her perch in the tree with interest pouting at the fact that the genins had discovered their stupidity so early she knew that shikamaru must have been to blame for figuring it out so soon and decided that she would repay him back later before shushining out to meet her young charge.

"Well boy looks like you're finally ready to come out of your shell and show me what you're made of huh"

Naruto smiled for the first time in a while Anko looked at the stunning effect it had over his body for that infinitely small second the darkness seemed to lift out of his eyes his brow un-knotted and his teeth shined pearly white this was all instantly replaced as his face was blocked from view as he brought out a scroll and unsealed another scroll he bit his thumb and drew it across the scroll he threw the blood scroll into the air and in one fluid motion back of his orange top ankos eyes were focused on said scroll though as her shinobi instinct told her that was the key to a lot of pain most of it hers then it to poofed and the most magnificent sword appeared.

The basis of it was simple but that was all the hilt was a leathered black the blade a deep red of fresh blood engraved in it was a silver fox it's tails rapping around the hilt she smirked at the reference before she drew another kunai ready to deal with what ever was to come.

The blade took an eternity to fall as it was watched by five pairs of eyes when it did fall it landed in Narutos outstretch hand that was in the air just above his head.

"Fancy sword you got here boy I wonder do you know how to use it properly because if not I'm going to have to take it from you can't have you cutting off your arm now can we?"

Anko smirked and took a step forward as Naruto smirked at her words he griped the sword tightly and rest it on his shoulder looking Anko dead in the eyes as he spoke two words.

"Let's go"

The effect was instantaneous a shockwave rocked the surrounding area a crater the size of a small building appeared were Naruto once stood the surrounding trees being uprooted for a split second Anko felt a flash of fear before she regained her composure dropped the two kunai she was holding and ran through some hand seals.

"Doton Doruki Gaeshi"

Hiding behind the wall Anko was unable to see the destruction that surrounded the boy but she could still hear the destruction around her as trees were uprooted the older ones simply snapping leaving their roots behind.

To her dismay she could see her defensive wall crumbling as it took the full brutal pressure of whatever it was that the boy was doing she was just contemplating her next move when the pressure eased she took this moment to jump onto her damaged wall

She was planning to loose of a few volleys of shuriken but what she saw surprised her to the extent that she was unable to follow through with the simple attack.

Naruto stood just in front of the crater he had long gold hair with the end four inches being pitch black and the tips being blood red a part of his hair hanged down over his left eye his eyes looked the same but completely different at the same time when the sun hit them it was as if they had a slight red tinge to them but she was unsure she looked him up and down and was impressed against her will.

"Not bad kid not bad"

Hokage-sama you better be watching because I am only doing this once not even I'm this big of a sadist

_**Hokage tower**_

The hokage was looking into his crystal ball intently watching the fight between Anko and her genin he was fairly board to say the least that was until said ball started trembling the last time this had happened was when the ninetalied fox was at the village gates and the fourth Hokage left to face it.

He looked into the ball and couldn't believe the power that the boy was releasing it was extremely impressive and for a genin it was simply impossible but through all the thoughts one rang out in his mind Jiraiya had obviously held back some of the boys improvements in his reports he knew of a certain sanin that would be losing his nuts soon.

Naruto just how far did you come with your mystery trainer and Jiraiya to help you and what power have you unlocked?

_**Surrounding area**_

Hinata had activated her byakugan the minute she saw Naruto throw the scroll into the air she saw the blinding red chakra that flowed in it she followed its decent into Narutos hand her eyes going wide as she dragged shikamaru who was watching the movements with evident interest.

"Shit shikamaru run"

If not for hinatas byakugan they would have been blasted backwards as all the trees around them were ripped up and blasted backwards those able to still stand creaking under the weight of over trees that had not been so lucky.

They sunk deeper into the trees hoping for some sort of cover from the onslaught of the wind.

_**Anko and Naruto**_

"Well boy you look pretty enough to paint but let's see if you have the power to back up that pretty hair of yours shall we?"

She threw the shuriken at him at full speed seamlessly falling into a set of hand seals.

"Kage shuriken no jutsu"

Narutos eyes changed radically in that second the red that was so easily missed took charge eradicating the blue it was no longer exotic but downright dangerous he looked at the dozens of shuriken with disdain simply avoiding them with blinding speed never once using his sword to even deflect a shuriken.

So his speed drastically increased with the sword huh so he really was holding back

Anko gasped as Naruto disappeared from even her vision he was in front of her in a second he aimed a drop kick at her face she dodged the simple attack but lost her balance as to her shock his foot went straight through the rock hard wall that even now still held chakra init.

"Not bad gaki"

she managed to gain her balance before making a bunshin both Anko and the bunshin landed on the ground before Anko could catch her breath however Naruto was upon her again he decided to attack the clone not willing to give Anko anytime to complete what she needed to complete as he punched the clone however his fist sunk right into her belly and the clone exploded into dozens of snakes that swarmed over the boy.

Said boy simply aloud the kyubis chakra to flow over him and envelope him it was actually a lot more than was needed but that was only to over power the seals that were still on him seeing as most of the power was absorbed by them.

So he has control over the beast dam you Jiraiya

Anko had a look of shock on her face as she saw the snakes simply turn to ash as the boy glowed a deep red and she felt an unnatural spike in the boys' power she rushed in before he could recover from the snakes and began a vicious taijutsu battle with her kunai and his sword.

However what ever battle plan she had thought up was instantly obliterated as her kunai came into contact with his blade and simply melted the shock allowing her to lose her balance as her skin came into contact with the blade it was just a glancing brush but her skin was severely burned she jumped back wards until there was a decent amount of space between and gave him a quizzical look.

What the fuck?

"Wow well isn't that interesting I know a certain weapons user in konoha who would hate you for having that sword and love to have that sword all in the same thought"

"Hahaha really you must introduce me to her"

"Of course"

"You know Anko-sensei I have a lot of respect for you"

"Is that so well then prove it boy let's see how far we can go when neither of us holdback"

"As you wish"

Ankos eyes widened as Naruto threw his sword at her with startling speed she was hard pressed to do so with the amount of power behind it as it got closer she also got slower as a feeling of dread washed over her it was as if her body wanted to die she pushed the feeling off and continued her evasion tactic as she moved she caught the boy making quick hand seals.

"Kamikaze Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

_**Hinata and shikamaru**_

The two young genin had cuts, scratches and bruises all over their body they were currently in a clump of old trees that had managed to been left standing as they watched this insane match between friend and sensei.

"What was that insane wind hinata what is he and what is that sword of his out of every out come I could have saw for this march that was not one of them"

"I don't know shikamaru all I know is that a second before Naruto gripped that sword his chakra turned red and it enveloped his chakra system in all my studying of my clans history I have never heard of such a chakra surge….is this really Naruto?"

"Wow look at how fast Naruto is how is he doing this?"

"Shikamaru I thought Naruto told you he could do all this already?"

"No hinata not in the slightest he is the most cryptic person I know he…he wow was is this hinata?"

"This is incredible Narutos so powerful and I can't really tell but does he look different from over here?"

"Well I unfortunately don't have a dojutsu but yeah I think he does….maybe he got taller"

"Look at that Anko sensei can't even land a hit on him this is incredible"

_**Anko and naruto**_

Ankos eyes went wide for two reasons the first one being the speed with which Naruto performed the seals he was at least at chunin level and the name of the jutsu a bead of sweat rolled down her face as she was trying to think if she could gain her balance in time to dodge this follow up attack and what type of attack it was.

She let out the smallest of sighs when she saw the normal fire ball leave him her eyes narrowed though as she wondered where the kamikaze part came into it. She bit her thumb and ran through some hand seals.

"Doton tenma **Sune-ku ryou"**

**She slammed her hands on the floor and there was an instant rumbling sound naruto narrowed his eyes and raised his right hand it was Ankos turn to narrow her eyes as she wondered what the boy was up to her jounin skills were not enough to allow her to avoid the searing pain that was being delivered from the boys sword that came soaring past her with no aid visible and land right in his hands the only lucky thing was that she was able to dodge the giant fireball that had been aimed at her.**

**Naruto smirked and she instantly knew as the ball pasted under her that she was in for a lot of pain he formed the seal for kai and the ball of fire simply exploded fire laced the surrounding area as a crater the size of a mansion appeared in the ground as Naruto smirked a snake rose from the ground beneath Naruto sensing the beast coming he tried to jump out the way but he learnt the meaning of the saying 'to little to late' as the beast swallowed him whole.**

**_Hinata and shikamaru_**

**Hinata saw the hand seals and the spike of chakra from Anko but could not see what it had achieved. She looked at narutos fireball and saw something interesting in the core of the ball there was a very tight ball of pure red chakra this chakra looked slightly dense but as she looked at it she got an uneasy feeling and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. **

**"Hey hinata how can Naruto make his sword move like that check to see if he has anything connected to it?"**

**"Nope it just seems to have a mind of it's own I can't understand it but then again I haven't been able to understand anything about this match"**

**"HOLY SHIT"**

**Hinata narrowed her eyes as she watch the fireball explode and decimate the battle field hinata screamed as she watch her sensei die and then almost fainted as she saw the giant snake explode out of the ground and eat Naruto. **

**Before the snake could get back underground the snake was destroyed as its skin sizzled and it fell in two halves and Naruto walked out from within the carcass she let out a small sigh but then instantly began raking the surrounding area for her sensei.**

**_Naruto and Anko_**

Naruto two was raking the area for a sign of Anko he carefully began walking towards the crater that his last jutsu had caused he looked down and smirked a large hole was in the centre of the crater.

So she has fire resistant snakes does she

As he thought this a large snake rose from the ground and Anko leapt from its mouth as it dove back under ground she smiled and so did Naruto as they eyed each other Narutos smile turning into a smirk as he commented.

"Why Anko sensei you look out of breath are you alright?"

"Yeah I am you've changed a lot from the last time I was with you then you were just a snivelling brat quite a cute one but a snivelling one none the less"

Narutos smirk was wiped off his face instantly at the reference to his child hood.

"You bitch I'll kill you"

"NARUTO you must let go of the past if you don't you will never achieve anything great"

"And what would you suggest Anko sensei that I just forgive and forget the terrible atrocities that this village allows"

"Naruto no one and nothing is perfect you can't hate a whole village just because of your farther Anko how many more people must suffer because of what the important ones think how long before it's you that is screwed over or hinatas family or shikamarus this village has no honour anymore"

"Naruto that may be true but many of the citizens have courage and integrity and honour you just have to look beneath the beneath"

"No you will see that this village has lost its prestige through years of prosperity they have grown foolish and idle unworthy of the power it holds"

"NO Naruto I will show you that this village still has good in it I will show you why you shouldn't give up on this village if you will let me"

"And why should I?"

"Because I remember watching over a little blonde haired boy as the cuts closed themselves up on his body as the bruises disappeared and I did not think that you were a monster I did not think that you were a weapon I looked after you when that bastard of a Yondaime was hurting you I stood your ground for you when you were to weak to walk upon and if you continue to dishonor me by not remembering that then I shall be forced to kill you right here boy"

"We shall see…..Anko sensei"

"Good now back to out match"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Four clones appeared either side of Anko they spaced out around Naruto who just stood there not wanting to make a false move and slip up they had Naruto surrounded with one behind him one either side of him and two in front of him one of the ankos in front of him henged into a kunai where the other one grabbed her and threw her upwards Naruto watched her accent and decided that enough was enough but before he could move he was distracted as the four ankos shouted to him.

"Hey Naruto"

He realized the distraction technique a second to late as he heard a pouffing sound he looked up and saw the sadistic grin on her face as she took out a single kunai and wrapped an exploding tag around it. He looked around and smiled as he saw the other four ankos doing the same he smirked at the feebleness of the attack.

He readied himself and got into a comfortable position awaiting for them to make their move he watched them throw it and admired how in sync the throw was but sighed at how easy it would be to defend he heard Anko say something but not having not activated his demonic hearing he could not hear it properly he saw Anko make some hand signs and raised an eyebrow as the kunai with the exploding tag as it multiplied by hundred he watch the hundred exploding tags all come for their target with their pinpoint accuracy.

He looked for an escape route but what he saw made him feel worried for the firs time in the entire match.

It seemed that all the ankos had used the same technique at the same time and so hundreds of exploding tags were coming straight for him it was at this moment that his ears finally deciphered what she had said.

"You should be able to survive this shouldn't you?"

Naruto grimaced and stabbed his sword into the ground he pumped chakra into his sword a dome of red chakra appeared around him just large enough to protect his body the following explosion causing another large crater to appeared in the ground not to far from the first one and a little away from one of the holes.

When the dust finally settled there was a Naruto breathing heavily and sweating with Anko who was sweating profusely Naruto smiled at her as she smiled at him he.

"Not bad lady"

"You two scrub"

Naruto began to channel chakra into the blade of his sword he swiped down and a menacing blade of chakra came speeding for Anko she lost the smile instantly as she began dodging blast after blast of chakra she began to evade in and out as she got closer and closer Naruto saw this and grimaced he threw his sword at her and then ran after it a split second later as Anko dodged the sword she was hit square in the jaw by narutos fist she spun around landing a solid kick to his jaw following up to a kunai to his side he dropped to the ground his sword flying backwards to his hand stabbing her leg they both looked at each other and growled Anko getting up slowly quickly followed by Naruto.

They both started running threw hand seals again but both were instantly surrounded by anbu, Naruto and Anko both had startled looks on their face until they heard the hokages voice threw the mask wearing people.

"Anko Naruto that is enough I think you have destroyed enough of this village for now and besides I think that both of you need to get to the hospital Naruto did nothing but faint Anko wished to join him but as a jounin she needed to keep her composure"

"It would seem that his body still isn't fully developed enough to handle the stress that he placed on it but what an interesting boy he is and you seem to be gaining quite an audience"

Anko looked around and saw hinata and shikamaru walking up to them with small scratches over their arms, legs and face as well as a large number of chunins even a few jounins and their students one such group was team 7.

Kakashi walked over with his three genin slouching backwards with hands in his pocket the normal board expression plastered over his face as he surveyed the destruction surrounding them.

"Hokage-san please to see you how are?"

"I am fine kakashi I am just coming to have a quick chat with anko and her student"

"I see Hokage-san"

"Well I should be off now Anko that should be enough for today good bye everyone"

"Bye Hokage-san"

Everyone spoke in unison with one last glancing look at the destruction in the area and with a quick hand sign and a swirl of leaves the Hokage along with his anbu squad were gone seeing that they had left kakashi turned to Anko.

"You look pretty beaten up Anko-san what happened"

"Nothing that concerns you kakashi just a little training session between student and teacher"

Anko spoke with an edge to her voice as she bent down to pick up Naruto bridal style something that didn't go unnoticed by kakashi evident by his raised eyebrow.

"Oh really and you caused this much damage in a "little training session with your student huh hmm I don't see why you were made a jounin teacher besides it doesn't really seem like your forte"

"Its not but I have grown interested in this bunch of kids how about you have your genin pasted their test yet?"

"Of course I have an uchiha I expected no less"

Kiba growled lightly as sakura looked at Sasuke with stars in her eyes said boy just smirked smugly at the praise it had been true that he had played a key part in passing the test.

"Tsch trash clan really I don't see what's so special about them what can they do that a common thief out of the academy couldn't bunch of thieves"

"Stupid snake woman don't you dare insult my clan how dare you speak like that about my clan did you not know that I am _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah I know that's what made it so fun to say"

"Grrr woman watch your step around me because if you insult the uchiha again…."

"You'll do what?"

At feeling the killer intent that Sasuke was letting off hinata got into a Jyuken stance while shikamarus hand drifted lazily towards his kunai pouch as he ready himself silently. It was true that their sensei could wipe the floor with the boy but she had used up a lot of chakra and she was hurt quite badly from her fight with Naruto.

"Sasuke drop it now. Anko I apologize for my students manners but you really shouldn't insult the dead"

"And why not if they could do something to me then they wouldn't be dead"

"Hmph well if you say so but next time try not to have so much fun with your students although it was impressive that the three of them were able to damage you this much maybe your getting rusty in your old age"

"Hahaha if you say so one eye but just for the record I hardly had a hand in this damage it was my student and I was only fighting one of them"

Both kakashi and sasukes eyes widened Sasuke didn't know the extent of the woman's power but after what happened in the academy with her he had sought as much information as possible and for an academy student to be able to do this to a former student of a sanin was unthinkable.

Who in her group could posses this kind of power?

Narutos eyes widened a bit and he whispered to Anko loudly enough for all three people to hear.

"Not bad old lady we'll have to finish this up some time"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his sentence as kakashis look of pure shock was easily visible even through his mask Sasuke looked around his sharingarn still activated as he tried to deal with the fact that the person in front of him was Naruto and that he had caused this much damage even as he looked at the boy he thought that he looked different he noticed that his eyes were different and every time he looked into them he felt his sharingarn begin to whirl after a minute he began to feel dizzy and nauseas he broke eye contact with the boy and waited for his senses to calm down he looked at the sword imbedded in the ground and walked over to it un noticed by the two jounins the power of the blade seemed to be calling out to the boy.

Naruto could sense something rising up in his sword and forced his body to raise up in ankos arms as he saw his sword he let out an exasperated sound and shouted.

"Sasuke do not touch my sword"

"Shut up dobe this can't be yours who did you steal it from?"

"Sasuke I am warning you do not touch my sword"

"And I said shut up dobe you don't deserve a sword like this something like this is fit for only an uchiha"

"Sasuke you shouldn't trouble narutos sword he's already told you to leave it so just leave it"

Sasuke gripped the sword and pulled it out of the ground as he raised it into the air black bones shot out of the handle piercing sasukes hand the black bones then lit on fire and Sasuke screamed in pain as the sword seared his hand.

The five genin stood their shocked and horrified at what they were seeing it was nauseating to say the least they were snapped out of it though as sakura screamed for the love of her life and ran forward.

Kakashi outstripped the girl however and appeared at the boys side he dropped down beside the shivering and sweating Sasuke it was as though he was in the final stages of a fever and was about to die any minute.

"Boy what have you done what has that weapon of yours done?"

Sakura and kiba ran over to Sasuke to see how their teammate was sakura running around frantically doing what sakura did best be annoying, while shikamaru and hinata stayed with Anko and Naruto apprehensive looks on their faces at the young uchihas predicament.

"Sasuke oh Sasuke please wake up wake up Sasuke if you die how can I get married Sasuke wake up pleaseeee"

"If anyone but me touches that sword it will instantly know and see that person as an enemy for who would take a friends weapon? The poison is probably extremely destructive I haven't actually seen the poison in effective before but I doubt very much that it would be treatable by any medic even Tsunade of the sanin would be beaten by this poison even if she had a decade to study it you see a medic treats poisons by drawing it out using a very precise chakra control technique the reason why that's not possible is because the nature of that poison would disrupt the chakra control of the medic"

"So you've killed my student? And what was with that fire?"

"Well no as you saw I was over there the sword killed you student and the fire was something new I have never seen that before maybe the sword just doesn't like him can you blame it and technically he isn't dead yet but he locks close though doesn't he sensei?"

"Hmm yep"

"Itachi will not be happy about this you've just killed his little brother he's dead he's…."

"Calm down one eye I can sort him out"

"Naruto you didn't tell me that you had medic training"

"That's because I don't"

"But then if you don't have training and the best can't help him how can you?"

"Because I have the ability to draw the poison out of his system"

"But how dealing with poison is advanced medic techniques very few can effectively utilize it"

"Well it is my sword obviously I would be able to deal with it"

"So you're the only person on the planet who can deal with this poison?"

"No"

"Then who else well I only know one other but in all I think there are eight other people on the planet"

Realization was apparent on both of the jounins faces and kakashi visibly paled as they all watch Naruto move his hand gently over sasukes body the could see a black and red substance leaving his body after around a minute of this Naruto leaned back and sighed as sasukes shivering calmed down he opened his eyes before rolling over and vomiting he fainted again shortly afterward and kakashi started looking over his student with worried eyes.

"Wait Naruto if the poison is in the sword itself how come I didn't get poisoned"

"Hmm I have no idea but if I was to guess I would say that the process I had to go through to get that sword created some sort of link and it could sense my feelings towards you and new that it wasn't necessary but me and Sasuke aren't exactly friends now are we so it jus responded appropriately to how I felt"

"Hmmm is that why you can call your sword back without being connected to it in any physical sense?"

"Actually that does make a lot of sense I just thought it was eager to taste more blood and new that the best way to do that would be to be in my hand"

"Yes this is very interesting but when will my student be awake again"

"For a jounin you are pretty fucking deaf aren't you HELLO this is the first time I have seen the poison in effect so I can't say"

"Tsch but if this is the first time you're seeing it how did you know that you could heal him"

"I didn't"

"So you mean to tell me that you put his life in danger because a silly feud and you didn't even know if it was within your power to fix it?"

"Yep"

"You fucking brat sup…"

"Stop right there I told teme not to touch the sword you told Sasuke not to touch don't blame me because the so called uchiha prodigy hasn't got the sense to listen to people greater than him"

"Hmph"

"Kakashi I suggest you take Sasuke to the hospital if he doesn't know the full effects then there could still be some damage occurring he's removed the worst of it so the medics should be able to deal with it"

"Yeah and get him a girl friend to…"

For once sakura was agreeing with Naruto as she silently squealed.

"Your right Anko-san i should go straight away"

"Maybe that sakura bitch she's always on his dick…."

"Naruto how dare you"

"Cya kakashi"

"Or at least in her dreams she is"

And so team 7 left with one looking like he was near death two fuming at a certain red and blonde haired youth and one not really caring while wondering if his partner akamaru was as hungry as he was.

Anko began laughing as soon as she couldn't see the group of four anymore.

"Wow Naruto you have just made three permanent enemies congratulations and this is just your second day as a ninja wow you are good"

"Why thank you Anko sensei now are you lot happy with the amount I have showed you today?"

Shikamaru and hinata nodded dumbly Anko on the other hand had a pensive look on her face.

"Hmm so how much were you holding back?"

Shikamaru and hinata paled visibly at this sentence as they both thought the same thing.

Who is this guy

"Not that much I just still had my weights on and I have a few more jutsu under my belt"

"I see well we deal with that during training Hinata shikamaru tomorrow we begin training ok"

"Hai sensei"

"Well then I think that Naruto and I need to go to the hospital for a quick check up and then we'll be right as rain and tomorrow we meet at training ground one at six in the mourning ok"

All tree genin visibly groaned at the time they would have to be there.

"Is there a problem"

"Well is there something we can do about the time?"

"Well yes I thought you would have minded but I am glad you stepped forward it shows that you have strong character the rest of you could learn from shikamaru five o'clock it is"

Shikamaru instantly starts crying at the words of his sensei as hinata punches him in the head and Naruto grimaces as he raises his hand and allows his sword to soar into his hand as Anko shushins from their presence with Naruto in her arms.

_**In the hospital**_

"Naruto are you planning to name that weapon of yours? OUCH watch it will ya"

"Sorry but I have to apply pressure to the wound"

"Hmm I've been thinking about that"

"Tsch and?"

"T**enrai**N**araku"**

**"Hmm impressive name you got there"**

**"Impressive sword I got here"**

**"Isn't that the truth ARGGHH FUCKING HELL THAT'S IT IT'S HIS TURN"**

**"Umm actually no I'm all done ahhh isn't regeneration fun?"**

**"Shut up dipstick**

**"Hahahahaha"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Wow this was a hard chap to write but here it is I am so not sure about it sop I will lick your nuts if you review it and tell me where you think I went right and wrong thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hya everyone sorry this up date took so long but no inspiration coupled with a lack of reviews can cause shit like that so ;)

_**H**__**ya everyone sorry this up date took so long but no inspiration coupled with a lack of reviews can cause shit like that so ;) any who I thought that I should just give a couple translations for ya k.**_

T**enrai**N**araku (the name of narutos sword): divine hell**

Sune-ku ouchi no jutsu Ankos technique against Sasuke and naruto: snake pit no jutsu

Doton tenma Sune-ku ryou (the move Anko used in her second spar with Naruto): well its kakashis summoning move that he used against Zabuza where the summons are underground only with snakes.

Kamikaze Goukakyuu no Jutsu (the adapted goukakyuu that Naruto used in his fight with Anko)

Now then as I hear they say the show must go on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hinata was lying in bed thinking she had been indulging in this particular past time for the last three hours and was still no closer to remedying the problem that had plagued her since the fight between Naruto and Anko and that was how to get around the hyuga elders.

She had no way of learning the gentle fist fighting style with the way the elders were behaving and she could hardly say she already knew it all she was still waiting to be moved to the advanced class and yet she felt the answer was staring her in her face she had heard the her cousin neji a branch member no less was making major strides in the Jyuken on his own she longed to go to him for help with her situation but he was notorious for hating the main house what's more it was her fathers doing that had led to this hatred.

If only she wasn't related to a bunch of bastards then she wouldn't have this problem she thought she continued her musings until the early mourning sun was creeping underneath her curtain after a short while longer the sun finally hit her face as it made an upside down 'T' from shining underneath the curtain and through a vertical crack in the middle of her curtains she sighed again and strode to the window still in her lacy purple knickers her breasts bra less as her C cup breast giggled slightly at the movement of her legs as she opened the curtains a blinding light hit her face making her squint.

As she began to open her eyes she looked at the large sun and made up her mind instantly as courage flared up in her.

I will burn brightly"

Naruto was sitting on the Hokage monument as he stared into the ever brightening sky he was intrigued with what his white eyed team mate would come up with up for her clan problem he was almost looking forward to it with a foxy grin he disappeared in a burst of fire.

Naruto was almost at the grounds where they were to meet until he saw a shadow that reminded him of a particular shoji piece that shikamaru had used to crush him in their last match he new the boy would still be asleep and made a b-line for his home.

He knock on the door and waited for someone to answer a man who looked simply put like the older version of shikamaru he also saw the man flinch as he registered who was at his door Naruto decided to overlook this for the time being.

"Hello nara san"

""hat a pleasant surprise this is nami…Uzamaki san"

"Is shikamaru awake yet?"

"Nope"

"Good could you please direct me to his room?"

"Umm of course, but may I ask why?"

"I owe him"

"Umm owe him for what?"

"I played him at shoji"

Shikamarus dad made the 'o' shape with his mouth before walking off beckoning Naruto to follow him he walked off once he had let Naruto into the sleeping boys room he sat down at the table as his wife walked in still in her dressing gown and drank the cup of tea that her husband presented her with.

"Who was that at the door honey?"

"Our sons' team mate"

"Which one?"

"The troublesome one"

"And what did he want"

"To visit his team mate"

"And you just let him into our sleeping sons bedroom?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Because it was to troublesome to do otherwise"

Both of the shadow users parents felt a rush of heat and heard the door click close both found this odd seeing as it hadn't been opened.

"NARUTO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

Both parents looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Troublesome"

"Troublesome"

Naruto stood beside a tree as hinata was in stitches at what Naruto was telling her had befallen the poor shadow user.

"So how did you figure out that genjutsus could dictate a dream if someone was sleeping?"

"Hahaha I didn't I just had to try it I had been looking up a scroll that I had gotten from the library after I left Anko sensei at the hospital and I just thought the idea had a lot of potential"

"But what did you make him see"

"The girl of his dreams and don't ask me who his mind controls that part of the genjutsu so I couldn't actually see who it was but it had a very sticky result at the end"

Hinata was simply rolling around unable to breathe anymore as she envisioned the boys face as he realized what had happened if only Naruto had brought a camera it would have been all the more dearer.

Suddenly Naruto froze the look of happiness gone from his face hinata caught the change instantly and a worried look marred her features suddenly Naruto took two steps back and ran into the tree smashing his head into the wall.

He then started shaking as though laughing but there was no mirth on his face just a dazed look from the impact that his head had suffered and yet she began to hear laughter but she recognized the voice and looked up to see shikamaru his shadow connecting to narutos.

When she realized what happened she doubled over laughing again once Anko got there Naruto and shikamaru had their backs to each other one looked like he was suffering from a permanent blush the other had a lump on his forehead the size of an apple.

The young jounin arrived in her normal snaky fashion she laughed as hinata told her of the mornings antics before telling them both to put their petty squabble behind them for today was the day of their first training session and she launched into a speech about how they would be training and what they would be learning.

"First of all Naruto shall be helping me train you two for now at this point I have nothing to teach him and I would rather train you two so that you two could at least try and close the gap before moving on to the advanced stuff instead of training you three at different levels we are a team after all and as a team we should either move on together or not move on at all"

The three genins stood there absorbing everything that their teacher was telling them before Naruto spoke up.

"Ok so what's first?"

"Well first of all allow me to give you three my first gift as your jounin sensei"

Shikamaru looked up interested at this while hinata looked happy that she had such a giving sensei Naruto simply quirked an eyebrow at this sentence as he waited for one of them to pose the obvious question.

"So what is it?"

Naruto had expected shikamaru to ask and even he was interested to see what it would be. Anko merely reached into her pouch and withdrew three square pieces of paper with intricate markings on it Naruto gave the paper a closer look and smirked as he spoke.

"Anko sensei not only do I not need one of those but I can even help you improve on them"

Now it was ankos turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean improve on it and how do you know what it is?"

"Well pass it here and give some extra scroll and I'll show you"

Anko hesitate for the slightest second before pulling out a scroll and summoning some ink and an old style pen from it before passing it and two out of three of the seals to him as well as some blank scroll.

Naruto immediately went to work his eyes focused in concentration as he did whatever it was that he was doing whilst shikamaru Anko and hinata leaned over his shoulder to try and understand what it was that he was doing.

After around ten minutes Naruto stood up and passed Anko five pieces of paper as he held another five pieces he told his two team mates to roll up their trouser legs and the sleeves of their shirts.

He then told Anko to place one piece of paper on an arm each as well as a leg each before telling her to place the last one on hinatas chest while he placed one on shikamarus chest he stood back to observe both of them before nodding his contentment that it had been done properly.

"So Naruto what have you actually done?"

"Well that seal that you were about place on them I had acquired it quite along time ago it was originally designed to be a weight that would work on your entire body while only needing to be placed on one part but in the end through great pain and discomfort during a training session I discovered a great flaw with in the workings of this seal it slowly damages wherever on the body it is placed after around it will completely destroy you it took me two years to figure out this was it's effect but through much experimentation this side effect has been nullified simply by duplicating it and placing refinement kanji around it to keep it in check as well as putting it on different types of the body it has a major advantage of actually working with the muscle and bone on that body part to make it stronger faster more resilient and all around way more powerful"

"Wow"

"Impressive"

"No way"

"Furthermore the seal on your chest does none of the things that I have just described"

"Huh"

"What"

"Now I'm really confused"

"Basically through much more pain and discomfort I have come to understand that you should not try to train your chest area more than is necessary if that"

"Why"

"Simply because that part of your body just wasn't meant to be trained past a certain level there are ninjas who have found away around this through bloodlines hidden techniques and experimentation but your chest and abdomen area should just not be strained on and those who do so are asking for problems"

"Oh I see"

"Makes sense"

"Hmm then what does the seal do?"

"The seal on your chest is to basically take away your chakra"

"Naruto I did not agree to this explain your self now"

"Well basically sensei someone only creates more chakra when their supply becomes depleted this seal takes away all your chakra constantly making your body believe that you are now at a stage that you need deeper wells of chakra so the longer that seal stays active the more chakra your body will develop and once you take the seal off and allow your chakra to come back to you it will take you to a whole different level of strength the second reason for this seal is that when you are training the body I have leant that your body will automatically draw on chakra to strengthen the muscles in it no matter who you are ninja or not I am sure you have heard of civilians or absolute nobodies completing great feats of strength in a dire situation this is why although the act In itself may be a good thing when training it is nothing more than a hindrance for it causes your muscles to grow at a slower rate"

Naruto finished his sentence and he was met by only silence he looked at each face and saw nothing but pure unbridled shock on each face and he wasn't to sure as to how to take it.

"Wow you are a genius ho did you come up with that?"

"You are truly an amazing person Naruto uzamaki"

"How do I ever manage to beat you at shoji Naruto?"

"Hahaha You lot actually think I came up with all that I'm good not a freaking master now my teachers came up with all of that"

"But you said through much pain you discovered that"

"Yeah I felt the pain of the side effects and the pain of when it was going wrong and my teachers worked out how to fix it where they then told me what they had done to make it right"

"Dam it naruto you misleading bastard"

"Not my fault you didn't think to look beneath the beneath now is it"

"Stop hinata leave it anyway Naruto please do carry on and how do I activate these new seals?"

"You simply use the same hand seal that you would have done for the old one and then concentrate on each seal in turn"

Anko did as she was instructed and both hinata and shikamaru fainted on the spot their bodies hitting the ground….hard.

It was a couple hours before hinata and shikamaru began to groan and move under the shade of a tree that they had been placed under.

"What the hell happened?"

"Your training happened"

"What is this how I get stronger by not being able to move my body?"

"Well yeah kind of and you can move your body it's just with how heavy your arms feel as well as your chakra being completely depleted your body is send the information to your brain that you are at your limit and hence forth should not move but be made to rest so come on up you get"

With much struggling and groaning the two genin began rise up it was five minutes letter that they were able to stand even if it was just leaning against a tree.

"Anko sensei I can't do this"

"Yes you can hinata you to shikamaru start stretching your body and you will soon get used to it"

And so they began as the two genins just practiced walking by the time sun started going down they were doing laps around the clearing sweat glistening on their faces as they strained with the effort to keep their bodies moving.

"Alright you two good work but I think we should end the training for today it's getting dark and your bodies looked strained enough beside we have our first D rank mission tomorrow"

The two collapsed in a heap on the ground struggling to regain some sort of composure as Naruto sighed and created three shadow clones two walking off to pick up hinata and shikamaru while the third walked over to Anko the real Naruto sighed and walked away as he went home to prepare for the memories that were to come.

Once he could no longer hear either of his clones naruto walked over to Anko.

"I am going to tell them tonight Anko sensei"

"Hmm tell them what naruto?"

"Everything about my past"

Anko had not truly been paying Naruto her full attention up until this point and he had knew it none the less as realization had hit her she neck snapped upwards to look him full in the face.

"No Naruto you can't please don't"

"And why can't I Anko sensei?"

"Because they are not ready to hear what you can tell them"

"I believe otherwise"

"But the law that the third put into place stops everyone…."

"Apart from me talking about it"

"Naruto trust me they are not ready they should not be told"

"Well that is a mater of opinion and we start missions tomorrow"

"So what do a couple of D ranks have to do with anything?"

"So what you don't think that from we start missions they will need to be told and explained about my past and what I have in me?"

"Ok fair enough point but could it not wait until we take on more meaningful missions?"

"No the longer we wait the harder it will get it is best to get it out in the open from now and then allow them to deal with it"

"Tsch I suppose so but Naruto be careful"

"I will Anko sensei"

And with that Naruto poofed out of existence leaving a slightly rattled Anko alone with her thoughts.

_**In the Hyuga mansion**_

"Mhhh thanks for taking me home Naruto"

"No problem hinata chan it was my pleasure"

Naruto had already walked past the guards and after a cold greeting to Hiashi had brought her to her bedroom and was now placing her on her bed were her servants would come and attend to her after he had gone.

"Hinata do you remember that time at the academy after Sasuke tried to hurt you?"

"Yeah sure Naruto kun you helped me out I never did thank you for that did I?"

"Tsch don't worry about it Hinata chan but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about remember afterwards you wanted me to tell you about what exactly I had done I there"

"Yeah sure Naruto I remember how you shrugged it off what about it?"

Naruto noted that at his mentioning of the particular scene her voice had lost the sleepy quality that it had had to it.

"Do you still want to know?"

Hinatas eyes snapped open and she fixed Naruto with a hard stare before she answered.

_**In the nara mansion**_

Shikamaru was resting rather comfortably on his bed as he looked back at Naruto who was standing over him.

"Tsch troublesome trust you Naruto to come up with the most painful way of training know to man"

"Hahaha sorry about this shikamaru but trust me you will thank me for it in the end"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto fixed shikamaru with a piercing stare before answering back.

"Could never hide anything from you could I shikamaru?"

"And you never will"

"I see well were to begin?"

"What do you know about the fourth Hokage?"

_**In the Hyuga mansion **_

Hinata sat there thirty minutes later horrified by what she had heard she did not know what had shocked her more the lies that had been fed to her throughout her life the way everyone had stood to the side for years allowing Naruto to be treated the way he was the fact that he had the most powerful demon locked inside of him or the fact that he had killed his own father and in such a gruesome fashion she was just horrified.

"But you sat there you sat there in class with us day in and day out as they told us what a great person the fourth was he has a fucking day for goodness sake why? Why would you allow these lies to seep in to us like this me and shikamaru were meant to be your friends"

"It was necessary"

Hinata looked livid her fist were clenched until she drew blood from her palm as she glared at Naruto killer intent spilling over her damn of restraint that was holding the worst of it back lest she wake the whole mansion.

"What? It was necessary? It was necessary? How the fuck can you tell me it was necessary do you think I like to be lied to do you think this village does?"

"Yes"

"What?..."

Naruto cut her off before se could begin her rant again intent on pressing on the necessity of the lies for one day it would be something that he needed to do.

"Hinata what do you think would happen to the village if they knew everything that occurred within its walls? Do you know the amount of assassinations that have befallen its citizens that have been carried out by leaf shinobi on leaf elder orders"

"When my father was still alive I had access to a lot of information and quite a lot of it wasn't pretty some of it mite have been necessary but hardly any of it was pretty behind all the shit of the will of fucking fire and unity and friendship is a dark and seed underbelly that you would not like to see and I only know a small chunk of it by I shall use what I know to make my dreams a reality and my goals reachable all I ask from you is that you absorb this information properly I understand if you don't want to be it on a team with me anymore I shall not hold it against you in any shape way or form I just ask that you keep it to yourself repeating it in any case will earn you the death penalty but you could still cause a disruption in my plans if this kind of information was to get out at least three quarters of konohas population ninja and civilian alike do not know about the fourth hokages misgivings and I would rather it stayed that way as if for know at least"

Once Naruto had finished there was silence in the room neither the occupant of the bed or the person standing over it was making any noise naruto sighed he had been expecting this reaction but it was a blow nonetheless he walked to the door and opened it he had a foot out when.

"Does my father know?"

"Know what?"

What you've just told me?"

"Yes and I expect a great deal more as well"

He heard a sob but did not move to console her but instead held his position at the door.

"What will you do?"

"Learn everything you have to teach me of course"

Naruto gave one of his signature foxy grins and left the room once outside he released his body allowing all the information to flow back to the original.

I am one step closer

_**In the nara mansion**_

The clone felt the information rushing to him as well and envied his counterpart he had indeed gotten the easier person to say he had been shocked at how much the nara boy had deduced would be an understatement it was truly amusing when he had asked how the boy had figured out that he was the fourth hokages son.

_**Flashback**_

"Come the hell on Naruto you look exactly alike and if that wasn't enough I get to compare you twos faces almost every time were in Konoha which just happens to be everyday because if you haven't realized the dude has a giant head on our personal mountain and I figured it out I'm not really a genius everyone in Konoha is just so fuck dum from sleeping with their cousins and shit that they can't see what is literally looking them in their faces everyday"

_**End Flashback**_

"But why did you decide to tell us now?"

"First of all I decided to tell you know because we will be an official team and therefore we need not have any secrets between each other secrecy breeds deceit, deceit breeds mistrust, mistrust breeds contempt, contempt breeds betrayal I do not wish for you to betray me so I spread my secrets among my most trusted and give you reason to trust in me…..and 'us'?"

"Come I knew you hadn't just told me and Anko sensei probably already knows"

"Hmm as astute as ever I see so know where does that leave us?"

"This coming from the man who got me out of detention countless times and allowed me his ingenuity to sleep for longer need you ask?"

Naruto smiled at this before turning to walk through the door.

"Thank you nara shikamaru and get some rest tomorrow shall be fun"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the end of this sentence as he could do nothing but fear the doom that these words promised as he heard the snap of the door as it closed and he heard the pouf of the shadow clone delivering information to his master before turning over in bed.

"Tsch troublesome"

Naruto lay down in bed as he sorted through the various information that his brain had to process as he could not help but allow his foxy grin to flitter across his face he was indeed one step closer to reaching his goals.

_**Hmm not to sure about this chap but I guess I am fairly pleased with it owe and has anyone read the latest manga WOOOOOOW interesting so umm madars the Mizukage huh interesting any who read an review it would help get the chappy out faster and I am going to try and start a new story now so the sped of this chap really does rely on you to be honest so yeah try and review as I said umm any questions simply message me or you can leave it in your review and I will answer back have no fear umm yeah I think that's it **__****__** .**_


	14. Chapter 14

Ok then now it's time to get creative 

_**Ok then now it's time to get creative **__****_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto appeared at the training ground early the next mourning and his eyes fell upon a startling sight both hinata and shikamaru were sparring at quite an impressive speed for the type of weights they had on there faces were shining with sweat and they both appeared to have quite a few cuts and bruises adorning their faces he raised an eyebrow when he heard Anko sitting on a branch shouting instructions to each of them in turn if one had his or her hit blocked she would instruct how to make the attack work if one had been she would advise how best to block such a strike her advice was not always spot on but he could tell that they were improving in leaps and bounds he smiled to himself and made his presence known.

All three of ninja turned around and faced him hinata beaming at him or and shikamaru giving him a bored smirk Anko giving him a warm smile as though pleased with him.

"Hey sleepy head where have you been?"

"Am I late is this not the time that we were meant to meet up?"

"Hmfp we've all been up since day break training and you're only getting here now?"

"I'm sorry hinata chan ill make it up to you by having a spar with you know"

Hinata visibly paled at the thought of sparring with Naruto but seemed to gulp back her fear as she watched him stretch and got into the basic Jyuken stance Naruto got into an unrecognisable stance and steadied his eyes at her.

Well at least he hasn't gone for that sword of his is

Hinata looked Naruto dead in the eye and then everything went black.

"Wha wha what happened?"

"That's we would all like to know"

"Naruto would you care to explain?"

"My eyes are demonic"

This sentence had every bodies attention as they all stared at him faces blank unreadable even for him.

"What?"

"My eyes are demonic more closer to a dojutsu than anything"

"You've never mention anything about a dojutsu and I've never seen anything about it in your files explain now"

"When I got this sword I got certain benefits with it before I had it I could use my special chakra and sharpen my eyes drawing upon my demons senses upon sight I can also utilize hearing and smell everything else takes a level of control that I can not hope to reach but when I got this sword-"

At this Naruto summons the sword from a scroll as he had done when fighting Anko and displayed it for all to see even in this calm setting they could feel the power and chakra pulsating form it making the hairs on the back of their neck stand up.

"-it gave my eyes a bit of an extra kick"

"What kind of extra kick?"

"Hmm well I only know of the one that I used against hinata it is used to induce fear"

"Huh?"

"My eyes are courtesy of the demon that I hold and this demon has committed a thousand atrocities killing a countless amount of children and decimated an untold number of enemies my eyes allow you to feel their fear and pain the more hardened you are the less likely it is to work on you but no one is completely immune to it for no matter how evil said human is they will always pale in comparison to _it_"

Anko merely grinned grimly at what she had heard and stood up from were they had all been squatting listening to Naruto explanation.

"Ok hinata and Naruto I believe you had a spar to get on with common get up….oh and hinata make sure you don' brake eye contact"

Hinatas eyes widened and she began to tremble in fright from what she was about to experience.

Six hours later found hinata and shikamaru collapsed on the ground neither able to move from injuries the pain that their weights had been inflicting and the mental attack that they had been under for the last six hours there were pools of vomit from times when they could no longer take it but refused to quit and all the time he had been letting out an unbelievable amount of killer intent he was slightly panting from the non stop training along with his eyes and the strain of maintaining killer intent it really was easier to uphold when it was genuine killer intent.

Shikamaru was almost on his feet again ready to continue when Anko jumped down out of her tree and stopped them.

"Wait I have seen some definite flaws and I think we should use this time to rest and talk before we go and see the Hokage about our mission"

"So what are the flaws?"

"Shikamaru I think that you should only do your weight training for another month or so"

"Why"

"Because you're just not suited to it and its hindering you more than helping you on the other hand you need to get a bit more in shape hence the reason why I am suggesting you keep on it for another month"

"Hmm troublesome"

"And you hinata your two limited"

"Naruto had a much harder time with shikamaru because he has a dynamic fighting style you just come with the same old Jyuken stance and the same old moves and you came the same old result pain. If you became a master at it you would surely be formidable but if you were fighting someone who had knowledge of your clans fighting style or if it was someone with a good eye that could create a counter for a continuous fighting style you would be screwed and if you were to fight an uchiha it would not be pretty that it one of the reasons why the clan was so powerful because of those eyes of theirs once they became chunin their fighting style continuously changes they drop unnecessary features and pick up handy tricks the hyuga clan is the worst that I have ever come across when it comes to doing this by the time you become chunin you have every kata the clan has to offer all of it's jutsus and then you're done you have no way to go further they frown upon ninjutsu and claim to have no use for genjutsu they are one of the most limited clans I have ever come across"

"Well what do you suggest I may not be getting training from my clan anymore but how do I brake out of the monotony of it all?"

"Think outside the box."

"Huh?"

"Think outside the box the reason why the uchiha are so powerful is the same reason why they are so weak although their eyes allow them to learn things at an ungodly speed it does not give them the chance to bond with their techniques like a normal ninja would where a normal ninja would learn how to better an attack or improve on the speed of performing it an uchiha sees it once does it once and moves on to the next thing never feeling the need to tweak it as they progress because from the word go they have it perfectly mastered but the one thing most if not all uchiha fail to realize is that nothing is ever truly complete and can always be improved on in time and you are going to be our prime example by six months time"

"Why what's happening in six months time?"

"The chunin exams"

"Interesting"

"Hmm"

"Troublesome"

"What exactly are the chunin exams?"

"Well twice every year, a test called the Chunin exams is held. This is the exam you must pass if you are to become a chunin level ninja. This test is held for lower ninjas from any village. If you wish to enter you must have completed a minimum of 8 missions, and given the "OK" from your instructor.

The chunin Exams hold participants from, not just one village but any village with ninja that are qualified to enter. They are held in different villages each time, and because of convenience purposes, usually end up with mostly ninjas from the village hosting the chunin Exams.

These exams also happen to have another purpose. Because people come from across the globe to watch the final test of the exams, they'll get to see ninjas from your village fight. After taking this into consideration, next time they happen to need a job done, they'll be much more likely to go to the village with the good fighting ninjas for the job, than the village with the bad fighting ninjas. This means, these exams can be very good for business"

"What a pain"

"For once I agree with you shikamaru"

They all stood up again and brushed themselves off hinata still looking troubled if not more than before

"But Anko chan I still don't know what to do about my fighting style well do not expect any help from me"

"What but you're her sensei"

"Shikamaru sometimes a ninja must figure out the best way for themselves it is the difference between being a tool at some ones disposal and person that is indispensable come on squirts let's go see the boss and remember hinata think outside the box"

And so Anko and her genins left for the Hokage tower upon arriving they found the Hokage already addressing a ninja team about their latest mission.

"Now team Gai you have your orders is their any questions?"

"No Hokage sama"

The team answer as one they were sharp and crisp Naruto raised an eyebrow impressed by the display he could only see the backs of their heads but he could see the two males dressed that wore green all the time that tended to make him want to leave their vicinity a girl with a number of scrolls on her and a male wearing all white.

They turned around and he instantly felt the killer intent in the room it was quite an impressive amount but what made him smirk was that fact that it was all directed at one person he was pleased to see that their training had hardened her as she looked him dead in the eye almost with a bored expression on her face this seemed to only anger the boy more as the veins on the side of his eyes bulged and he activated his bloodline.

Naruto took this moment to casually step in front of hinata and allow his won killer intent to wash other the males own Naruto was slightly surprised that the boy still held his stance but only smirked when the fool decided to look him in his eyes he could feel his eyes sucking up his chakra trying to defend from the devastating effect that his eyes could have.

"Neji stop this instantly the same goes for you Naruto this is no way for genin to behave in my office I should have both of you disciplined for such an act of blatant disrespect"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at hearing that the boy was just a genin but stepped down as he saw the veins recede back into the boys head turned to the Hokage to apologize.

"You are right Hokage Sama please forgive me I am sorry"

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at this including the Hokage as Gai pushed neji in the back while simultaneously coughing to try and hide the action.

"I to am sorry Hokage sama please forgive me as well"

"Very well as it is your first offence I will leave it as a verbal warning but let this happen again I will have both of you on D rank missions until you finish puberty team Gai you are now dismissed"

The three genins and their sensei left leaving team Anko with their leader.

"Hmm team Anko, team Anko, team Anko"

The Hokage continued his chant as he searched through his files.

"Ahhh yes I am assigning you to catch the daimyous wife's cat"

"Is that it?"

"Yes that is it what were you expecting are you lot not genin?"

"Tsch what a pain Naruto stop"

"Now then you have your mission you are dismissed"

"Hai Hokage sama"

The team walked out of his office and down the hallway talking.

"Come on you lot find this cat"

"What do you mean by you lot?"

"I mean you three go and find the dam cat while I go to the dango restaurant what the fuck did you think I meant?"

"Tsch lazy ass senseis"

"What did you say?"

"Tsch nothing"

"That's what a thought you lot have the rest of the day to complete this mission"

"All day it won't take that long"

"Hahaha if you say so"

"Tsch troublesome"

And so the genin left searching the village for a cat that fitted the description that had been given to them.

Three hours later they brought the cat back to the Hokage office where the Daimyos wife was waiting for them they entered into the office Naruto carrying the cat by the scruff of its neck as it looked to be in a coma the Hokage raised an eyebrow at this but before he comment Naruto spoke.

"He's sleeping"

"Hmpf ok then well if you would give me the cat"

After the technicalities had been sorted out Anko and her team left to return to the training ground where they sat down to talk about their next step in training.

"Hinata have you thought anymore about the fighting style that you wish to use?"

"Yes sensei my mother was quite a talented medic while she was still alive and she always told me that medics learnt how to heal people by manipulating their own chakra to help heal that person I was going to see if I could use the way medics manipulate their own chakra to affect some ones body and the way the hyuga manipulate their own chakra to manipulate the human body and combine the two"

"Interesting very interesting I am impressed have you ever had any training in the medic core?"

"No sensei"

"Well then that will be something for you to start tomorrow but first of all could you and shikamaru walk up that tree using chakra I know that your two clans pride themselves on chakra control and so you both must have mastered thee tree climbing exercise"

"Yes sensei we have but this seal makes it so that we do not have any chakra I know I know just try it all the same for me please"

"Hai sensei"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in her direction intrigued by what she was doing.

"What are you up to you will see just watch"

And so Naruto watched he watched both shikamaru and hinata walk up to separate trees and place an experimental foot on the trunk while closing their eyes concentrating before step by step they started to climb Naruto just watched with wonder in his eyes shikamaru had taken six steps before he fainted from chakra exhaustion while hinata had taken ten before fainting Anko and Naruto ran over to them while checking them over to make sure it was just chakra exhaustion before looking at Anko.

"How was that possible?"

"I had a feeling that this would happen everyone has wells of untapped levels of chakra though most of the time these small pockets of chakra are quite small there have been instances where there has been an amazing amount of dormant power laying within a person normally from a unique gene or something left over from a long forgotten bloodline these two just have the ability to gain chakra quicker than what is necessarily normal"

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that we have to step up their training"

Anko ran through a few quick hand signs and activated one of the few medical jutsus she had thought were necessary for her to learn and started to bring their charka up until she could feel the seal begin to tug on it.

Once she had finished she waited for them to wake up before speaking.

"I am impressed I was not sure if you two would actually be able to do it"

"What was the point of that?"

"I wanted to see how far you two could progress in the time that has been given to us and I think that I can work with what I've got here now follow me"

Anko led them to a small bathing area on the outskirts of the village.

"This is not a very famous bathing house because of it's location but quite a few kunoichi use it because the majority of the men in the village are not aware that we use it so it is normally empty and therefore at our disposal hinata shikamaru your goal is to fall asleep"

"Huh"

"Your goal is to have such a handle on your chakra control that you can sleep on the water and not go even an inch under"

"Come on isn't that what a jounin should be doing?"

"Well nah not really I personally don't know a jounin that can do it nor have I heard of one doing it"

"Then if you haven't even heard of a jounin doing it how do you expect me to be able to do it"

"Shikamaru your clan jutsus take up a lot of chakra while your clan is infamous for running out of chakra before the fight is finished that is not a good combination but it leads me to believe that your ancestors had one of two things and that is they either had a hell of a lot more chakra than what the members of your clan display nowadays or their chakra control was phenomenal now I don't know which one it is and your to lazy to find out which one it is so we're just going to cover both angles the seal is helping to build your chakra stores while this water training will help your chakra control"

"Tsch troublesome"

"Now then you two I want you two to jump up on the water the trick is to expel a balanced amount of chakra from the soles of your feet a bit like the tree climbing although when tree climbing you are using your chakra to stick the tree with this exercise you are using your chakra to keep a thin pocket of air secure beneath your feet and the water you must also change the amount of air that is being held by your chakra to compensate for the movement of the water it will take some time for you to learn but once you have it master it shall be second nature and you want even realize when your doing it from when your not and do not worry I will be doing it with you until you get the knack for it"

After three hours of water walking and after both of the genin fainted twice from chakra exhaustion they were able to walk run and jump on the water Naruto was truly envious that they had mastered it so quickly it had taken him a considerably longer amount of time to get to this level even with his shadow clones.

"Good I knew my students weren't completely worthless now then it's time for part two of your training and hinata if I was you I would activate your bloodline from now"

"What why what's the next level?"

"Naruto are you ready?"

"Yes sensei"

"Good now then I guarantee that you will have to fight on water so we are about to make sure that you have no difficulty with this what so ever this will also help with your chakra control because….well you'll see now then Naruto let's begin"

Both student and sensei let out a wave of killer intent upon the two genin before drawing kunai and exploding tags sadistic grins on both faces, hinata and shikamaru barely had time to register what was about to happen before they took their stances and began throwing and so it began.

Hinata and shikamaru dodged, backpedaled, ducked and weaved shuriken kunai and explosions but not matter how soon they saw it coming or how seamlessly they dodged they could not completely escape injury.

Both hinata and shikamaru kept on trying to come up with a plan to deal with the situation better but seeing as they were rarely given a brake and the only way they could rarely getting a message was between dodging there was little to no chance of them thinking something up a little over an hour had passed and they were keeping themselves going out of sheer determination.

Think outside the box

It was a thought that had been troubling her ever since their first mission as she dodged she remembered the teachings that were given to her by the academy teachers.

_**Flash back**_

"A ninja must always learn to adapt we are meant to be dynamic weapon for his or her village do any of you know what dynamic means?"

A pink haired student raises her hand instantly.

"Yes sakura"

"Dynamic means when something is ever changing or has a constant activity"

"Good sakura a ninja must adopt both of those principles into their being their mind must be a hive of constant activity their style ever changing their power ever increasing their mind always seeking to reach new heights when a ninja ceases to improve they are duty bound to step down as a ninja for as long ass the remain dynamic their style will never be truly predictable for a moving ninja is a lot harder to hit than a stagnant ninja remember class to always allow your imagination and your mind to remain flexible for even the most unbreakable sword will always have an edge of flexibility to it ok"

"Hai sensei"

_**End Flashback**_

"Shikamaru I have a plan follow my lead"

Hinata strained her Byakugan to its limit and managed to catch a kunai that clipped her cheek without even glancing behind she threw it backwards shikamaru easily catching it he raised an eyebrow at her back readying to ask her what she expected him to do with one kunai but then she back flipped behind him so that she was almost completely blocked from Anko and narutos view and he was instantly on the defensive as the barrage of weapons were now aimed at him although with the kunai in his hand it became a lot easier.

Anko and Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at this new development and smirked before increasing the volley of kunai and shuriken that they were raining down upon them having run out of exploding tags by now.

Naruto smirked as Anko raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Well first I think I might have rubbed off on our friend over there and second if I were you I would take two steps to the left and three steps back and third expect the unexpected"

Anko paused from throwing shuriken to give Naruto a quizzical look before she felt a surge of chakra coming from shikamarus direction even the boy himself looked shocked and had even let down his guard to look behind him hinata jumped from behind him going a lot higher than she should have been able to normally but that wasn't what shocked Anko it was the fact that the girl had visible chakra around her right arm and her left leg the girl was aiming a punch right for the both of them and they could both tell that she was serious.

Naruto took a step back and pulled back his fist Anko saw what was about to happen and jumped out of the way shikamaru jumping off the water to take cover as well as fist met fist and a small shockwave causing cracks to appear on the ground around Naruto rocked the bathing house both hinata and Naruto were blasted backwards by the sheer force of the blow while Anko and shikamaru just looked on in shock at what hinata could produce when she thought outside the box.

Naruto came shuffling forward from the tree that he had been blasted into the entire left arm of his orange jump suite (yes he still wears it and what I'll change it when I feel it is necessary) there were cut and bruises going all over his arm and he seemed to be breathing quite heavily as he walked over to check on hinata before picking her up.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Hmm I think I should allow hinata to explain it to you I'm still not completely sure exactly what she did myself but I have a fair idea now then I think we should head off to the hospital sensei I doubt you could help her this time"

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing she's perfectly fine apart from a bit of chakra exhaustion but all the other times today that she was suffering from chakra exhaustion and you helped her it didn't completely heal all the damage she still should have rested a little bit now every things just caught up with her and she needs to sleep it off that's all"

"But how can you be this badly damaged and there is nothing wrong with her apart from chakra exhaustion just what exactly did she do?"

"She thought outside the box"

And with that Naruto jumped onto a roof in the direction of the hospital.

The sun was beginning to set as hinata began to stir and finally wake they had opted to rest in the hospital to allow their wounds and fatigue to heal naturally Anko sat up a bit straighter as she heard hinata begin to wake up while nudging a sleeping shikamaru awake.

"Hay hinata how you feeling?"

"Fine why do you have that look on your face is something wrong?"

"No no I don't think so umm hinata what was that technique that you used?"

"Huh?"

"When we were water walking and you did that technique that used all that chakra when you tried to hit us which by the way wasn't part of the training"

"Oh umm that wasn't a technique I just used some of my Jyuken training to make me more powerful"

"How in all my years I have never heard of a hyuga ever doing that even with my limited contact with your clan I'm sure I would of heard of such an impressive move being used"

"Ohh um that's because I don't think that any ones ever used it before"

"Then how did you?"

"I thought outside the box just like how you instructed me to"

"Hmm ok but you still haven't explained what you did"

"Well my bloodlines fighting style revolves around locking off the tenketsu points that chakra flow to in order to stop the flow of chakra and incapacitate a person but it can also be used in the opposite I remember it being mentioned in a off handed way by my dad but the way in which he spoke about it led me to believe that it wasn't something that was practiced within the clan and so I discarded the piece of information but then I tried it out and instead of locking off the flow of chakra I simply opened it up further in order to empower my body and heighten my speed I think it worked out quite well for the first time"

"Wow hinata I know have a team of geniuses we must begin training with it immediately and I need to study it for anymore side effects apart from the obvious"

"Huh what do you mean obvious side effects?"

"Well the tenketsu are used to limit the amount of chakra that flows through your coils so as to cut down on the strain on your body from using jutsu but if you release them then you could damage your body a lot if you used a strenuous jutsu not to mention the fact that you could die from chakra exhaustion but everything comes with a price or a risk of some sort or kind you just have to know your limits and from the power that you displayed it is a risk worth taking I am very impressed and proud of you hinata"

"Hai sensei"

"Now we should all just get some rest ok and then we can talk tomorrow mourning about the next step in our training I think that we can leave you and hinata to train now while I work on shikamaru"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this sentence.

"How can you 'work on me'?"

Anko merely shrugged her shoulders not bothering to look at him.

"We spar"

"Tsch troublesome"

"Why don't you ever train Naruto?"

"Because he's probably more powerful than me"

Hinata and shikamaru raised an eyebrow in narutos direction shook evident on their faces at what they had just heard Naruto merely looked back at them his face blank almost bored.

"And so I really have nothing left to teach him apart from jutsu and team work and the team work part won't really be necessary until he has a team that he can work"

"Tsch troublesome times two"

"But anyways I will be seeing you lot tomorrow I can hear the dango store calling for me"

With that Anko made her way out of the hospital with a fire in her eyes leaving Naruto hinata and shikamaru in silence.

"Hinata how did you come up with that idea of yours?"

"I don't know I guess when everyone's kind of telling me the same thing my mind came up with that and besides you can be surprised with what your mind can come up with when you got two of the craziest people that you know hurling weapons at you"

Naruto and shikamaru laughed as they stood up to leave as they neared the door Naruto turned around to look at her.

"And what will you do with this new technique of yours?"

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well once it is perfected few will be able to stand before your clan will welcome you back with open arms for revolutionizing it like this"

"Naruto do not worry I know where my loyalties lie"

"I see"

And with that Naruto left with an apologetic look back at hinata shikamaru left as well leaving the girl to her thoughts in the hospital bed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**First I would like to thank everyone for not completely flaming this story I realize that the grammar and such is not top quality and I will try to improve future chapters I feel like a crack mum who has a fucked up baby and then now I am trying to get another baby out there into the world oh well I must improve and this is the easiest way to do it now isn't it ******** thank you everyone for baring with me the readers the non reviewers the reviewers and everyone else in between thank you ******

**PS. Look out for my new story people I shall make sure that the grammar in that one is better.**


End file.
